Suicide By Dante
by Night Companion
Summary: Seeking revenge Mundus seeks suicide by capturing Trish. Berserk, Dante becomes a Devil to surpass all devils against ANYONE who'd take her from him. To help, Vergil follows Dante into the Demon World while keeping an eye on an uninvited, uninitiated Nero
1. Chapter 1 Berserker Rage

**For those of you who know the story, you may consider "Suicide" as part of the HWGA series, so to speak.**

**HEADS UP: I'm "polishing" the different chapters in between writing and posting "HWGA" so if you see a difference in the writing style, that's what's going on. When I get finished, I'll do an update alert so previous readers will know I've done some clean up work. ****You are all terrific in your reviews and advice while being as tactful as possible. I greatly appreciate that. Thanks!**

**Berserker Rage  
**

Calling herself three times a fool, Trish blamed herself for the life threatening predicament she was in. Following a horde of demons fleeing her ruthless slaying, oblivious to her surroundings, she found herself genuinely in Hell. _WHY hadn't she noticed in her enthusiastic demolishing of vile creatures, she was being driven into a dead end?_

The Demon World hadn't been on her agenda.

Trish was inside the Devil's lair before she realized the demons had been bait to lure her into a trap._ Obviously_, she surmised sourly, _I haven't killed enough of them to make a difference_.

Pushing aside her dread, she decided if they wanted her alive, they'd have to strain to reel her in. She wasn't going to be an easy catch.

Fighting, Trish brought up Ombra and Luce with sizzling intensity and fired a battery of lethal bullets into the swarm herding her into a large, elaborate, marbled throne room. Flipping and twisting, she leaped high into the air, never letting up on her lethal triggering. With malicious gratification, Trish decimated swarm after swarm.

Resolved to taking out as many as she could, Trish's rapid triggering slaughtered everything in her path as she somersaulted high in the air to get to the only exit. As she saw the exit vanish, she pragmatically concluded with venom, _Well, there's only one thing to do._ She would simply have to kill them all. _Every single one_.

Smiling cruelly, Trish built up orange red fire in her chest. Sending electrical, crackling, flames down her arms, she raised her left hand, now empty, and blasted a huddled mass of demons into oblivion. Luce took the energy from her right hand greedily and spit out miniature rockets, destroying group after group of the myriad of demons filling the room. She distantly noted the power level of the demonic horde becoming stronger.

As if she cared. _The more challenging the kill, the bigger the thrill,_ Trish savagely determined.

As the swarm began to dwindle under her tender attentive administrations, a booming voice commanded, "Enough!" The various devils, demons and demon warriors Trish had been combating immediately stopped their attack and bowed.

An oily, sickening dread rose in the pit of her stomach as Trish recognized that voice. She knew it intimately and had hoped to never hear it again.

Understanding the game, she stood with a careless cock of her hip, tucking her guns into her belt. To add insult to injury, Trish nonchalantly swept her long hair back while combing the thick golden mane with her fingers.

She knew she struck the right chord when Mundus shouted in offended outrage, "You show no fear in the face of your Master?"

Playing her role for all she was worth, Trish assumed a blasé posture in front of the kingly statue seated on a raised huge throne placed on top a wide, gold threaded granite tower. As if puzzled, she scorned, "Master? You are not my master." Setting the scene, she drew herself up and proclaimed proudly, "I am my own Master. You ceased to be my master when you had the folly of being defeated by Dante."

He roared, "By lending him your strength! You betrayed me, Trish. Why is that?"

Taking on a bored expression, Trish spoke as if the answer was obvious, "Do you imagine I would hold myself in so little regard as to serve one who was clearly less superior than another? Unlike you, I did not underestimate Dante's strength, and knew he would be the victor. I beheld a way to free myself while attaching a most powerful Devil to myself. I chose to take advantage of an exceedingly beneficial opportunity."

As expected, Mundus bellowed in fury. Wincing in an exaggerated fashion, Trish admonished, "Must you make such loud noises? It is quite unnecessary and unpleasant to the ears." As he strangled on her flippancy, she lined up her shot by observing, "I see you are boring as ever. Do you hide behind a mask because you find your true form so hideous? Or is it out of fear?" She added a touch of condescension for effect.

Trish scored.

"Leave us!" the Devil King ordered his supplicants, who hastened to obey. Once alone, the statue broke apart and Mundus appeared before Trish in his true form.

"Ah," she said lightly, "That is much better. After all, I am in my true form as well. This is a much more civilized way to converse."

In all his demonic glory, Mundus strode toward her while sneering, "Your true form is unbecoming. Human. Is it disgusting and beneath my notice."

Whirling in a circle with her hands held up, Trish showed off for him while saying mockingly, "Was it not you who chose this form for me in the first place? I would not demean myself so if I was you. This form has many advantages. With it, I find great satisfaction within the Human World."

"Satisfaction within the Human World?" he snorted, "Preposterous. No human can satisfy your appetites as well as those found within the Demon World."

"You are, of course, entitled to your opinion," Trish told him before explaining a smoothly suggestive, "I, however, have an ample amount of humans to use to bring me a variety of different, delicious, pleasures."

Mundus glared in contempt, "I sense your chaste state. You have shared yourself with only one. Do you believe you can toy with me? No human could survive long enough to fulfill all your pleasures."

"Perhaps, but there is no need to use them for the pleasures you are implying. Assuredly, Dante is more than capable of appeasing any appetites I have the humans cannot. Providing further entertainment I desire, there are a few worthy opponents from the Demon World to be found."

Skeptically surveying her as Trish spoke of Dante with arrogant confidence, the demonic king contemplated, "So the rumors are true. He is now your Master."

Trish laughed in feigned fiendish triumph, "You are misguided once again. It is I who have claimed Dante as his Master." For emphasis, she added a visible shiver of lusty relish. "Being boisterous, Dante has much stamina and dearly loves to play," she purred, "He is also enthusiastic in his creativity and eagerness to explore new, interesting activities."

Hearing, seeing, and feeling, her personal conviction in Dante's abilities, Mundus was astounded. Perturbed, he hesitantly scoffed, "You lie. I have heard no rumor of you claiming the status of a Master."

"I do not lie," Trish replied haughtily, "You would know if I did. As far as proclaiming myself a Master, I am master of multiple talents and powers, but do not choose to brag, or bind others to me. Why should I? I revel in my freedom and do not wish to be bothered. Humans are easily lead into compliance. Because they are pitifully fragile and short lived, I see no need to gather supplicants. Unbound by the demands of others, I remain free to do whatever and go wherever I wish."

When Mundus aggressively stepped forward, anticipation filled Trish. If she could bring him within reach, she thought she may be able to mount a successful attack. To achieve her goal, she had carefully chose her words. Mundus may sense her lies, but not her secrets (half truths came in handy).

Trish could've almost thanked him for remaining predictable as Mundus easily followed her lead by announcing, "Although I do not perceive deception within your assertions, I do not trust you. How could one such as you claim Dante? A warrior mighty enough to cause the entire Demon World to quake in dread and envy? I fail to understand how Dante could be a powerful Master in his own right if what you say is true."

She regally struck a pose which emphasized her body. "Have you not been paying attention, Mundus? I have told you this form has proved exceedingly useful in acquiring what I desire. Who better to obtain than the most powerful Devil? I require no others. Why should I when I have no need? By claiming Dante, I have successfully gained a formidable protector while remaining free to do as I will. It is most delectable."

With a sultry laugh, Trish spoke as if impressed, "You are indeed clever Mundus to have taken into account Dante's status. Because you discern his prominence, I can only thank you for the compliment to my own cleverness. I learned much from you and you taught me well."

As he preened under her praise, Trish caught herself before she curled a lip in revolted disgust. Seeming to inadvertently relax her guard, she said, "Therein lies the genius of my design. Once I enticed Dante, I offered him a deal."

The Devil King's interest sharpened.

Sticking to her plan, Trish confided, "Having gained knowledge of my desires, you will understand when I told him, if he would accept me as his Master for his own pleasure, then I would in no way interfere with his status or supplicants. Finding this arrangement much to my liking, I make certain Dante finds this agreement fortuitous and rapturous."

Mundus suspiciously admitted, "Very clever Trish - if Dante is as loyal as you declare. I demand proof of this claiming you insist occurred."

Elated her scheme was working, Trish decided to take a risk. Keeping her entire demeanor languid while readying to strike, she advanced.

When he stepped away from her, she taunted with a derisive laugh, "Is the great Mundus fearful of me? I only seek to show you the proof you requested."

"I would be a fool to trust you Trish. But fear one of my own creations? Absurd. Your limited powers are no match for mine," Mundus pompously stated.

Trish let amused incredulity sink into her tone, "I hear your words, but your actions speak louder." She may as well have called him a spineless braggart. Incensed by her impertinence, he swaggered close enough for her to touch.

The moment Trish had been waiting for arrived and she accepted, in all likelihood, she wouldn't survive this encounter. Although unafraid, she felt a terrible, searing grief for Dante. Holding fast to his image, Trish mourned the pain she knew he would feel. Wishing with every ounce of her being he wouldn't retaliate, she knew hers was a futile wish. Praying the scheme she concocted would work, her thoughts centered on how to best get him the knowledge and power he needed before she died.

Playing her part well, she held up her left hand, palm facing her, and wiggled her fingers.

Astonished, Mundus stepped closer. "Is that...?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, casually smug, "It is the ring Sparda made and placed upon his human female. Dante bequeathed the ring to me as a symbol of his oath." Muntus was stunned.

Insisting the ring, which he'd bonded to Trish, along with a specially designed one he created and wore, be kept hidden from the Demon World, Dante knew she'd be in grave danger if they were discovered. The rings would reveal Trish's unheard of status. Like his mother, who'd had an equal pairing with his demonic father, she'd be hunted without reprieve.

Mundus would never conceive of two "Masters" laying claim to each other. Beloved, equally partnered, human relationships were unknown in the Demon World and beyond the inhabitants' comprehension. But Trish turned the tables by declaring the priceless ring, and Dante, belonged solely to her. Mundus had no idea he had within his reach one of the most prized treasures within the Demon World - Trish, herself.

While he was frozen in momentary shock, she struck. With her left hand blazing, she punched her fist into the very core of his being.

The ring instantly came alive with wrath. Feeling his hatred and murderous menace, the ring mercilessly invaded Mundus and his intentions. Relentless, its power ferreted out and gathered every iota of power he'd stolen when battling Dante, enslaving Vergil, and had deviously stolen from Trish. Ferocious red and blue energy thoroughly scavenged Mundus' aura until it discovered, to the last piecemeal, anything regarding and needed by those the ring guarded.

The fire became a conflagration, and Trish was afraid the ring wouldn't be able to contain the massive amount of potent power it was absorbing. She desperately fought to hold firm while Mundus careened. As it fulfilled one of its purposes, the ring sought a way to properly channel the inundation of energy and information.

Alarmed and aghast, Trish realized this meant the ring would search out its mate with a deluge she couldn't control. Aware the second it hit Dante, her heart sank as his response was everything she feared, and more.

...

Restless, Dante was unaccountably worried about Trish as he sparred with Vergil as Nero looked on with interest. When he'd found himself blocked from her, taking his frustrations out on Vergil had seemed like a good idea at the time. Building up a sweat with a hard workout helped to an extent.

When Vergil remarked caustically he was off his game, instead of tossing out the usual witty irritating retort Dante walked away disconcerted. Wiping the perspiration from his face, neck and shoulders, he guzzled water in an attempt to quench his increasingly dry throat.

Nero was disappointed, but figured, hey, everyone had their off days. Vergil, however, went on alert - something was happening to Dante.

Breathing deeply, Dante couldn't get enough air as his anxiety increased. Suddenly, he fell to his knees with a startled, pain-filled, shout.

Concerned, Nero made to move toward him only to be brought to a standstill by the flat of Vergil's blade. "Do not go near him," Vergil ordered uncompromisingly. In confusion, a bewildered Nero obeyed as he watched him stealthily approach Dante - cautiously holding Yamato's hilt in readiness.

Flowing onto one knee next to him, Vergil asked calmly, "Dante, what is the matter?" noticing Dante's ring bathing his entire hand in scarlet fire. Shaking his head, unable to speak, Dante gripped the open collar of Vergil's coat. Without warning, the two halves of their mother's amulet rose from under their shirts and joined.

When Vergil had decided to live in the Human World, Dante had returned his half of the talisman. Their mother had infused its immense power with her primal love for them while bespelling the jewel into two perfect halves. She'd wanted Vergil and Dante protected, bonded to each other, and to feel her with them.

When the amulet was whole, Dante compulsively wrapped his flaming fist around the ruby so the amulet could take control over the rampaging surge coming from his ring. Neither man could break free. Ricocheting from the impact, the torrent of power and information was a summer flash flood storming them. Dante and Vergil couldn't stem the assault. Hissing as his personal power slammed into him, Vergil became cognizant of everything Dante learned and experienced.

After what felt like an eternity, the raging river receded. The amulet pulsed, slowly separated, and throbbing a warm heartbeat, floated back to rest again against their bare chests. While Vergil reveled in his newly regained powers, Dante wasn't so fortunate.

He'd taken the brunt of the torrential implosion while solidly merging with Trish - and she was in mortal danger.

...

Once the wild ride finished, Trish was blasted across the room into a marble wall before falling limply to the ground. Nearly knocked unconscious, she didn't feel the blow or jarring landing. Thrown to the floor after being sucked dry of the powers of Sparda's offspring, Mundus had been swift in his retaliation when he felt her powers missing from him as well.

A force to be recognized, prudently respected, and extremely talented in the magical arts, Trish had been a highly prized sorceress under Mundus' reign. The various powers Mundus had robbed her of had been multiple.

Writhing in anguish, she frantically sought to assimilate those stolen powers into herself as she struggled to retain the human body she'd grown to love. On one level, she gloried in her accumulated, returning powers. They filled a hole she pretended to ignore over the years in the Human World. But, (_and that was a BIG but_) they were threatening to change her into her original demonic form and she fought the change with everything at her command.

When she'd first met and crashed into Dante, he'd shaken the foundations of her existence. As he spoke of his mother, Trish began to perceive this human female had embodied him with an iron will and unshakable integrity which somehow made him stronger than any demon. Insatiably curious and far more intelligent than other devils, she reluctantly arrived at the conclusion by combining his human emotions with his demonic powers, Dante became invincible.

Because of Dante and her decision to follow him into the Human World, Trish had been given a priceless gift. She'd been given the gift of free will she discovered had the power to move mountains.

Yes, the emotions Dante awoke in her had been disturbing, to say the least, but she'd wanted to delve further into those mysterious emotions and examine what humans were truly like. Amazed and bedazzled by a world brimming with limitless possibilities, beauty and a freedom she'd never known, Trish embraced her new life wholeheartedly. After countless years of demonic subjugation, she had dug deep until she uncovered, piece by piece, the real person she was and wanted to be.

Even dazed and chaotic, she refused to let the Demon World reclaim her.

Then Dante was there, with her.

Trish would've cried unnatural devil tears if she'd been safe. With his help she was able to regain control and harness the energy lambasting her system. Rolling over while taking a deep breath of exhausted relief, she saw Mundus standing over her in a high rage. Closing her eyes to the sight, she knew death wouldn't come easily for her as she'd previously thought.

In her mind she heard, and felt, Dante's furiously virulent denial, _"Don't you DARE die on me Trish. I can't live without you. Hell, I can't BREATHE without you. So you hang on tight sweetheart. I'm coming. RIGHT NOW."_

At Trish's despairing wail of fear for him, Dante calmed her, _"Doesn't matter. One way or another, the son of a bitch's dead and won't be coming back. You can bank on me not leaving without you. I'll find you and we won't ever be alone again. Understand?" _Disheartened, she did. Whether she liked it or not, Dante would come. He'd demolish everything in his path to get to her, and if she perished, he would follow her to the other side.

Linked securely together (and Dante wasn't about to let go), they heard Mundus growl, "Very well played Trish. You are to be commended. Though you were able to take the power of Sparda's whelps and your own from me, I have other, different, powers at my disposal. I am pleased overall. Dante will come whether he is your loyal pet or not because he will not allow this insult to go unpunished. If he does not comply, then I will simply start taking those under him in order to get his attention. This time I will not fail, and will either subjugate Dante to my will, or kill him."

Both knew which Dante would choose as Mundus continued assessing her with a critical eye, "In a way, having your full powers back is fortunate. You will not be easily destroyed and will able to endure much for entertainment uses. I may, perhaps, grant you an opportunity to demonstrate the benefits of this human body you boast of and Dante thoroughly savors."

Trish's eyes wanted to widen. Mundus found the human form repugnant. Never would she have considered rape a possibility. Sick repugnance filled Trish at the very idea of this vile... THING touching her. Carefully expressionless, she knew if the demonic king had any inclination of her fear, he'd instantly fall upon her. Her degradation would fuel his lust and bring him pleasure.

Trish would rather be racked, sliced and whipped.

Seeing her peril and feeling her, Dante had enough sanity left to run a comforting, reassuring, loving stroke through her before she lost consciousness.

...

Feeling Trish's deep sleep, Dante buried the ferociously rioting part of himself as deep as he could on the off chance of reviving her. He absolutely wanted Trish to stay under as long as possible - thereby keeping her relatively safe from sadistic, repulsive, demonic "entertainments".

Inwardly howling in a black swirling void of helpless ravenous fury, his eyes flashed fire. Flat on his back, he began to tremble violently in reaction.

Attempting to bring him to his senses, Vergil told him sternly, "Dante, you are about to trigger. You must stop this at once. You will bring both the demons and humans' attention to us."

Unable, or unwilling, to hear him, Dante thrashed in the midst of his emotional turmoil. Silently cursing, Vergil placed his full body weight across him. Motioning to Nero, he called, "Lend me your weight Nero. We must hold him down."

Immediately, Nero went to help Vergil restrain Dante (no easy task).

"Get. Off. Of. Me," Dante gritted in a horrific demonic voice that spoke of a rampaging necessity for devastation and carnage.

Nero asked fearfully, "What's going on?"

"Dante is about to trigger his Devil. If this happens, in his state of mind, the backlash will virtually destroy everything around us within a mile. In addition, he will attack anything that moves, including us."

Oh man, Nero didn't like the sound of that piece of information. "What set him off?" he ground out as he put his back into helping Vergil.

"Trish has been taken," Vergil responded curtly. He didn't need to elaborate - Nero had been there, done that.

"OK. So how do we calm him down?" he asked desperately, positive they didn't want a Dante at maximum rage loose.

Vergil replied in frustration, "I am not sure. Whatever you do, do not do anything foolishly human such as thinking a bucket of cold water will help in regaining his sanity. That will only set him off more." (It's a good thing Vergil said something when he did because Nero had been thinking of doing just that.) "We must find a way to reach him, but I am at a loss," he admitted.

Since Nero had personal experience in what Dante was feeling, he took the reins shouting, "Dante! Dante! You'll get Trish back. But you can't do it like this. You're not helping Trish if you can't keep your cool, right? You might hurt Trish if you do this." Nero kept saying Trish's name because Kyrie's name always brought him back from the brink of insanity.

Nero seemed to penetrate the red killing haze Dante was immersed in because he stopped struggling, though he was breathing and sweating heavily.

Seeing this, Vergil took up where Nero left off with, "Think Dante. Trish put herself in great danger to uncover Mundus' plan. Moreover, Trish got our powers back from him. Surely, if Trish can be courageous, strong and intelligent enough to do this, you can do no less. You know she awaits you."

Taking Vergil's words to heart, Dante calmed further. He was right. Dante couldn't let Trish down. SHE was the one in danger, not him. And as a bonus, he'd cemented himself to her. Dante could find Trish with his eyes closed, both hands tied behind his back and in a blizzard two continents away. Thinking over what Vergil said, he felt he would commit an atrocity if he threw away everything she had endured for him.

Dante burned rage and grief.

_And then there was Mundus._ Let's not forget him. As far as Dante was concerned, that Devil was the walking dead - he only needed to bring the shovel.

With eyes closed, Dante steadied his breathing and forced his heart into a normal rhythm. He managed to say a fairly normal, "I think I'm under control now. You can both let up." Tentatively, Vergil and Nero rose and stepped away from the lethal predator wounded to madness.

Without ceremony, or a word, Dante stood, and with long strides went to gear himself up with every deadly object he owned._ If it was war Mundus wanted, by God, that's what he was gonna get. Armageddon, here we come._

Listening to the various sounds emanating from the building, the men outside knew exactly what Dante was doing.

Nero scratched his head, "Who'd be stupid enough to take Trish? Are they into suicide or something?"

"Well," Vergil drawled, "You are correct when you say 'they.'"

"Huh?" was Nero's response.

Vergil turned to him. "Mundus is excepting Dante to think he is being offered an apple, when actually, he is hiding an orange."

"Wha...?" Nero asked, lost at sea.

Vergil explained, "What happens when you peel an orange?"

Nero shrugged, "You get pieces of an orange." He didn't know what Vergil was getting at.

"Exactly. Mundus is pretending to be alone but he has brought in other Devil Kings as allies against Dante. They all have motive to hate him, or us, I should say."

"By 'us,' I'm guessing it's one of those Sparda things," Nero commented with serious alarm bells going off in his head. Vergil nodded.

When he stayed quiet, Nero ventured, "You, uh... You know the guy heading this up? What's he like?"

Vergil hesitated before answering, "Mundus is known for his vicious tendencies, unwholesome appetites and an uncanny creativity when it comes to inflicting both mental and physical pain."

"Sounds like you know him pretty well. How come?" Nero asked curiously, becoming more alarmed and upset by the second.

Vergil sighed wearily, "As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm to learn Nero, you often... How shall I say? You intrude in other people's business."

"Yeah? So? Tell me anyway," Nero insisted.

Knowing how persistent the young man was, Vergil decided not to waste his energy ignoring him when the boy would keep nagging him until he got what he wanted. "Mundus had been the Demon Emperor and has risen to become a Devil King in the Demon World. From what I learned through our mutual experience with Trish..."

"That's what that was!" Nero exclaimed.

Sliding an impatient glance at him, Vergil continued, "Yes. She managed to use her bond with Dante to 'steal' information and power away from Mundus and send them to Dante. The amount of energy was so intense, only Mother's amulet could properly channel, control and sift through it." As Nero began to open his mouth, Vergil spoke quickly to cut him off, "To make a long story short, Mundus utterly loathes Dante for defeating him."

He waited for the questions he was sure to come since the boy couldn't seem to control his curiosity. Most of the time Vergil didn't mind, as he was of a similar bent, but this was a painful and delicate subject he didn't know if he was prepared to discuss.

"Huh," Nero started, "I get you. He's pissed Dante defeated him in the Demon World. But what's the deal with Trish?" He was seriously, sincerely, worried about her, especially after Vergil's description of her captor.

Vergil took a bracing breath, "Nero, Trish is not only caste but paired with Dante. This is unheard of in the Demon World, making her valuable beyond price. She cleverly made Mundus believe she was Dante's Master thereby masking her true status and making her obviously caste state less valuable."

Nero had learned enough to know taking a caste woman, who'd been a virgin, as Trish had become when she was "reborn," and then remained faithful to only one man, was one of the most prized possessions in the Demon World. If Mundus thought Trish was Dante's caste one, then, if he hated Dante as much as Vergil said, he'd immediately ravish her. Nero didn't even want to know what the demon would do to her if he found out she was equal in status with Dante.

_This was bad. Really, really bad._ "Is she OK? I mean, did it work? She's not hurt or anything is she?" he pleaded anxiously.

Vergil paused for a long moment before speaking, "If you mean has he raped her, the answer is no, he has not. Mundus finds the human form unappealing so she is safe from being violated for now. As far as being hurt, I am sure she will be shortly. Mundus greatly enjoys his entertainments and pleasures. He is known for his exotic appetites." Vergil finished soberly.

Nero went white. _No way. Not Trish_._ Not gorgeous, loving, generous Trish._ He absolutely refused to ask, or think about, what Vergil meant by "exotic tastes," especially if they were referring to the Demon World where torture was a matter of course.

Vergil mused, "He has a special reason to hate Trish as well and will want to punish her."

"What? Why?" Nero yelped involuntarily.

Vergil faced him with solemn slate blue eyes, "You see Nero, remember when you found out how Trish was 'born' or created?"

Nero nodded.

"Somehow Trish, who had been sent to betray Dante to her Master, Mundus, ended up being moved by Dante. She betrayed Mundus by helping Dante defeat him before leaving with Dante. This is how she came to be in the Human World."

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" was all Nero could get out as fear became a living, breathing thing inside him.

He hands down didn't want know anything else, but Vergil wasn't finished, "I felt Trish's resolve to meet her death before stealing our powers back from Mundus. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I cannot know which, because of Mother's ring, and Trish's bond with it, she also received her own previous powers back. She had had them stolen from her while being forged into human form. In doing so, she did not die as she thought, or maybe hoped, but is stronger than before and will be able to withstand much before breaking."

Nero did NOT want to hear anymore and his distressed darkening blue eyes said it all. Leaving Vergil in peace, he focused on controlling his churning stomach. In sick dread, he also completely got whatever Vergil knew, Dante did too.

...

Her network running smooth, efficient and fast, Lady drove up on her bike as Dante exited.

Dressed to kill, literally, Nero could feel all kinds of Devil Arms on Dante whose eyes were glittering, bone chilling, slightly tinted green blue-gray diamonds.

Shouldering past them, Dante headed for his bike.

Lady rushed him but skipped to a stop when those evil eyes fell on her without changing expression. "Dante, I just heard. I'm coming with you," she stated with her chin up.

Dante glided over. "Just heard, huh? Well, I must say you certainly have your contacts, don't you little girl?" he purred, flatly menacing.

Backing up with confusion written across her, Dante followed until Lady was almost pressed against Vergil. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go play with your favorite toy somewhere far from here? Or better yet, quit using it as a dick to fuck with demons. You're a woman who likes men. Why don't you find the real thing to play with, Mary?"

Lady blanched. She couldn't believe DANTE was saying these awful things to her.

"That is enough, Dante," Vergil interjected, turning Dante focus toward him. As he grabbed him roughly by the throat, Vergil appeared impassive.

Dante's voice never changed, "Who're you to tell me when enough's enough? My big brother? I have no brother. I should know. He left me and I killed him. End of story. I keep you around as a type of memento."

When Vergil met his stare, Dante tightened his grip and his voice deepened, "You think I want some pathetic, power hungry, blind moron, who was stupid enough to take on the Prince of Darkness, only to get himself enslaved then taken out by his foolish, little brother? Do you think I need someone like that in a fight? What you are, is a liability."

Whipping out two guns, Lady aimed at Dante. "Let him go," she demanded.

Dante dismissively scorned, "Or what? You'll shoot me? Don't make me laugh." Narrowing his eyes while studying Vergil for a frozen moment in time, he ultimately shoved him at Lady. "If you want to play with a son of Sparda, got one for you right here."

Nero was next under fire as Dante landed lightly in front of him, "And you. You're nothing but a loud mouth, smartass, punk kid with more brawn than brains. To illustrate, you should be home, protecting your chaste one from all the big, bad guys gunning for her this very second. But are you? No, because in the ways that count, you're as stupid as you are reckless."

Whirling, Dante's coat flared and twined about his long legs as he strode to his bike, straddled the seat, kicked up the stand and balanced the cycle between his legs.

As he revved the engine, Nero found his voice and shouted, "Wait. Dante, don't do this. We all want to help."

Dante laughed scathingly, "Help? Kid, when in comes to the important things, I work alone. I always have. I don't need you, or anyone else, getting in my way."

Nero tried again, (being the mouthy one and all) "But Dante we all love Trish. She would die for you."

_Utterly and completely the wrong thing to say._

Somehow Nero didn't know, but it was spine skidding scary, Dante became even more dangerously grim. Shooting a wheel in the air, he screeched a sideways stop in front of the threesome.

"Don't I know it," he venomously hissed in answer before turning his attention elsewhere (leaving a shaken Nero thankful for the brush off in this case). Taking one long last look at Vergil, he warningly growled a meaningful, "I didn't get to say it before, so I'll say it now. Fare thee well, brother. Get me?"

Without waiting for a response, Dante burned rubber as he peeled out.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's See How Vergil Likes It

**Vergil is left with the mess Dante left behind and has to deal with Nero and Lady. He explains why Dante acted the way he did while thinking about his own situation. There's a lot in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out what, where or if to cut out anything so, sorry, you got the whole thing. But I had to set things up for the next chapter where Vergil (and Nero, especially) follow Dante to the Demon World. Boy, is Nero in for some surprises.  
**

**Let's See How Vergil Likes It**

Lady had tears in her eyes as she watched Dante go, shocked to the marrow and shaken to the core. Dante, her Dante, had thrown her away. After the horribly crude comments he had fired at her like bullets, he had shot her through the heart when he called her Mary.

Hadn't he named her Lady? That's who she was. Lady_._ But now she was Mary to him. A girl who'd died before she'd ever met him.

Nero, just as rattled, thought he heard Vergil say quietly, "Yes, I got you, Dante." Befuddled, he couldn't be certain he heard him right. If he had, he got the feeling something was hidden beneath the surface here.

With a speculative gaze, Nero saw Vergil turn to Lady, who was wretchedly lost and broken.

"Lady," Vergil waited until she faced him, "Thank you for trying to protect me. That was very kind."

Remembering the horrible things Dante had also said to him, she reacted. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist under his coat. Taken by surprise, but quick with his reflexes, he embraced her. As he suspected, she fit, perfectly.

"Vergil," she choked. He realized Lady was struggling, but tears were winning the fight.

"It is all right Lady. I am not offended or hurt by Dante's remarks. I have often felt the same about myself," Vergil reassured her lightly.

Lady shook her head emphatically against him. "No. Don't you make excuses for him. How could he say such awful things? I know Dante doesn't see you as weak in any way. In fact, he admitted to me he couldn't believe how you were survived all you did and made it through to the other side as strong and sane as ever," she firmly told him with her face against his throat, hiding her useless tears.

_Sane than ever?_ Vergil could have ironically laughed. Oh, he knew the definition, but was uncertain he knew the concept. Within the madness of the Demon World, he often thought he was insane. When he had thought of Dante being free while he was imprisoned in a hellish existence, he would, he supposed in his more lucid moments, be glad his twin had escaped.

But more often than not, the thought would grate when the unfairness of his plight against Dante's arose.

As stubborn as his brother, Vergil refused to allow his vicious, vindictive evil environment to break him. Instead, he learned to suppress any weakness and became as cold and cut throat as the beings around him until those qualities became second nature.

_Was he sane when he decided to pursue power and knowledge of the arcane arts in order to survive?_ He had thought so at the time, but seeing Dante's refusal to give up his human sense of fair play and actually gaining more might than him drove him to the edge. In actively searching to gather as much power and knowledge as he could to protect himself and future threats, he had ended up enslaved whereas Dante had blithely collected what he had strove to acquire, and stayed free.

Vergil would then think he would go mad. How he loathed Dante in those moments.

Once he hit rock bottom, thanks to Dante (_Jackass. Dante may have been in the trickster Demon World but he could not forgive him for being dimwitted. For God's sake, he hadn't recognized his own brother. His TWIN, no less. Moron._), Vergil had come to a decision which did not sit well with him. He had decided to try Dante's way and it was not easy by any stretch of the imagination.

What helped was seeing a similar madness in Dante when he would attack and hunt demons who had destroyed their lives. This was why Vergil was able to face Dante during this time without flinching - he recognized the torturous insanity driving him.

While becoming reacquainted with him, Vergil came to the conclusion Dante's life was not all peaches and cream, as the saying went. He had his own demons. They were not exactly the same as his, but there nevertheless. This made him feel closer to his brother and better about himself.

Their journeys had been very different - both had been arduous. Both, however, would agree Vergil's road had unconditionally been the worst. He liked the fact Dante respected him for surviving, demonstrating he understood how terrible his situation had been. He also appreciated hearing he thought he was sane. By acknowledging his strength of mind, Vergil knew, Dante knew he had, somehow, held onto a part of his humanity in defiance against the demonic realm.

In his contemplations, Vergil suspected his brother's compassionate nature would have, in all probability, caused him to self-destruct rather than endure the cruelty he had. During his sane, or perhaps insane, moments, he also thought, maybe, if there had been a choice, he had been the best candidate to survive within the Demon World because to survive there one must be able to divorce one's emotions and rely on mental acuity.

He was fairly certain his emotional brother would not have been able to do this and live.

...

Coming back to the situation at hand, Vergil thought he may possibly be, finally, finding a better way to live as he savored Lady's steadfast virtue and womanly curves. Understanding the moment would not last, he took in her warmth while he had the chance and firmed his arms around her. Unable to resist, he ran his fingers through her lustrous hair.

Needing to comfort her, he explained, "I am very, very sorry Dante hurt you so badly Lady. But you must understand. He was attempting to protect you by driving you away from him." She lifted her head to meet her luminous eyes with his serious yet soft blue ones.

"I am quite certain Mundus, whose greatest desire is to defeat, or enslave, Dante, has sent his minions to search for, and capture, all of his 'followers.' Especially you. Because of his affection for you, he was deliberately harsh. Dante blames himself for Trish's situation and does not wish to see you in such a place. Can you understand without feeling so angry with him? Dante is in terrible pain. So much so, I can feel it as if it was my own."

When he seemed at ease with her, Lady stayed where she was, lulled by his reassuring conviction. Meditating on everything Dante had said, and Vergil's explanation, she nodded haltingly, feeling her heart break for Dante.

Seeing an opening, Nero spoke up, "Vergil, why do I get the feeling there was a lot more being said there at the end than there appears?"

Relaxing into Lady, enjoying the feel of her, he was able to answer calmly enough, "I fear Nero, while you are often on the mark, this time, you missed. When Dante and Trish were interacting within Mundus' realm, she grew to admire him and then, perhaps, to love him, though I am positive Trish did not recognize this alien feeling. Dante, after some time, discovered Trish was part of Mundus' plan to kill or enslave him. I surmise because Dante did not kill Trish when he learned of her treachery, Mundus decided to take a gamble."

Taking a minute to retain his composure, Vergil paused as he thought about his ex-Master.

Lady and Nero had no idea the loathing he held under his matter of fact, "After punishing Trish for failing to kill or capture Dante in a trap she had set for him, Mundus hung her by her wrists, with her arms spread wide, high up on the wall in his throne room as Dante approached. When he appeared to challenge and defeat him, as my father had before, Mundus turned his attention to the hapless Trish, threatening to kill her if he moved. I do not know what Dante was thinking, but he froze."

Vergil had a good idea, but didn't explain as he said, "In that instant, Mundus shot him through with several energy spears. Gravely wounded, Dante could only wait for the killing blow. Trish, however, upon seeing this, a powerful need must have come over her. When Mundus lashed out with the kill shot, she broke free, leaped down and pushed him aside, only to be struck down herself."

Nero's jaw dropped and Lady tightened her hold on Vergil with a small exclamation. Gravely, he nodded at Nero's aghast and mortified expression."Indeed. It is true. Trish did sacrifice herself for Dante."

As Nero turned slightly green, he continued, "I can only imagine the effect this had on him because afterward Mundus could not touch him. There was a fierce battle between the two in which Dante was the victor. After Mundus fled, Dante returned to the throne room and mourned Trish. He placed Mother's amulet on her chest and, taking Father's sword, stabbed it into the floor, next to her."

Lady and Nero were riveted by the incredible tale Vergil was revealing.

"While searching for a way to leave the island Mundus reigned over, Dante met Mundus again. By this time, he was tired and I do not know what the outcome would have been if Trish had not suddenly appeared, alive and well. I can only speculate the sword and amulet, responding to Dante's grief, resurrected her. Without hesitation, she flung her formidable power into Dante, who then utilized it by powering up Ebony and Ivory. With one pull of the triggers, Mundus was blown to the nether regions of the Demon World, utterly defeated."

Vergil finished with a note of intense satisfaction and a hint of pride in his brother.

"Wow!" was Nero's eloquent response.

Swept away by the romantic drama of Trish and Dante's story, Lady burrowed into Vergil to cry a different kind of tears. Baffled by her actions, he looked nervously to Nero for clarification. Grinning at Vergil's nonplussed expression, he motioned to him it was all good, a female thing, no big deal. Out of his depth, but accepting Nero's signal, he stroked her hair, asking, "Lady, why do you cry? Is it not a good thing Trish and Dante triumphed?"

She gave him a beatific smile, causing his heart to turn over in a strange manner. Placing a gloved hand on his chest, she sniffed, "Absolutely. I had no idea. No wonder Dante and Trish never talk about how they met. It's such a moving story, they would both probably be embarrassed, and worried their reputations as tough as nails demon hunters would suffer if it got out. How is it you know about it?"

Vergil smiled down at her, "The fall of Mundus was a much discussed topic within the Demon World for years. None could understand Dante or, especially, Trish. I learned of it later after I had recovered from grievous wounds of my own after a similar battle."

A light went on in Nero's head when he heard his last statement as he realized this Mundus must have been the devil who had enslaved Vergil. In sync with Lady's desire to ease his mind, he told him earnestly, "Vergil, I want you to know, Dante told me because of what he'd done to you, taking out the sadistic bastard who'd shackled you went way beyond satisfying."

Vergil grew thoughtful, thinking Dante had used the same term for Mundus he often did himself, except, of course, he got a bit more creative when the mood struck. A small smile crossed him as he purred, "Oh, really? It is nice to know that is something Dante and I share."

"Yeah, so what did he mean by making a point to tell you goodbye?" Nero wanted to know.

Instantly, Vergil grew grave, "Because, Nero, this time, Dante will not allow Trish to sacrifice herself for him. If she dies, regardless of the reason, he will follow her."

At this, Nero and Lady gasp in horror. Swiftly firing up, she stepped away from Vergil and raised her guns, declaring, "Like hell he will. If Dante thinks I'm going to meekly step aside and go hide in a corner to lick my wounds, he's in for a surprise," with Nero seconding her.

They looked at Vergil as one, promising, "Tell me what to do and I'm there."

...

Gazing from one determined, livid face to the other, Vergil felt a throbbing ache beginning to bloom behind one eye he supposed was his own fault. _Hellfire and damnation._ Lady was ever his weakness. If she had not clung to him as she never had before, he would have had the wit to keep his mouth shut.

Staggered and then deeply moved when Lady had warned Dante off him, how could he resist her? He honestly didn't think he could have if he tried. He'd say it again,_ Damn._ After being emotionally sliced to pieces herself, she had rallied in the face of Dante's frightening wrath to put his needs before her own.

Vergil had been intrigued by Lady for months. Enduring her repeated suspicion, coldness and acerbic wit, secretly, he admitted he found matching wits with her stimulating, especially when he was the victor and she would take out her anger at losing on Dante - which was a definite added bonus. Despairing Lady would never overcome her wariness of him, Vergil had felt slightly light headed by her quickly coming to his defense.

He still had difficulty accepting Lady had bravely and forcefully showed she was concerned about his well being. He did not know why he felt such a need for her company, he only knew his need was too powerful to ignore. In a way, her strong will and resistance made her even more desirable. After all, many of the greatest treasures were the most difficult to obtain. And Vergil was not a man to be daunted by challenges, yet rather relished them. So he relished Lady on several different levels.

Now, seeing her unwavering loyalty, heart and willpower spring to life, Vergil knew he HAD to find someway of keeping her safe without offending her prickly, immense pride.

Vergil almost paled when he realized this must be what Dante meant when he bemoaned women were the bane of a man's peace of mind. He had always dismissed his complaints as petty whining, though could now understand the validity of Dante's aggravation.

Although he had certainly had his share of lovers, (not wishing to be crude, he had no other term for the women he had intimate encounters with), he had studiously avoided any type of relationship, and that included any platonic ones with either gender. Relationships were too complicated, not to mention bothersome. And he thought as Dante. If he was to grow fond of someone, would they not be at risk? Like Dante, he did not wish to bear the pain of losing someone close to him again.

_Wait._ _No, it cannot be._ With a start, he suddenly concluded he had several "relationships." Vexed, Vergil positively blamed Dante.

When Vergil had entered Dante's sphere, which contained several interesting, who Dante would call REAL women, he had begun to feel attached to certain members of the opposite sex. He also had a sort of friendship with Nero. Becoming closer to Dante was difficult enough but stumbling into a batch of assorted attachments was stupefying.

_Why was he only noticing this now? _Oh. Yes. Dante had left Vergil where Nero and Lady's ease with him, and his with them, made things clear.

Vergil was not happy._ Why did I not let Dante handle this?_ he inwardly lamented.

These two had been ready to pack up and move in the direction Dante brutally kicked them toward. And Vergil had to admit he was impressed. Blind with bloodlust, Dante had gone out of his way to try and protect those he cared for, even if it meant throwing them out of his life forever.

For some mysterious reason Vergil decisively rejected Dante's plan. He had felt something he dared not voice out loud - Dante was tired and Vergil understood this sentiment entirely. He was weary of constantly being on guard. Weary of worrying and looking after his loved ones. Weary of feeling being alone was the best course of action, since anyone close to him was automatically placed in mortal danger simply because of who he was.

Having, at long last, Trish tied to him after many, many lonely years, only to have her taken when he was the target, as per Dante's reasoning, confirmed Dante's worst nightmare. So Vergil, who was not weary, would follow his brother and lend him his strength.

He could do no less for Dante or Trish, who he greatly admired, had affection for and respected. She was always seeing to his care and helping him when he ran into various unfamiliar, unsettling obstacles in his new life. Suppressing his own rage and dread for her, he percieved his emotions as a detriment if he was to help Dante remove her from the Demon World.

_Let Dante bring the fire. Vergil would bring the ice._

Although Vergil appreciated Dante's concern for his well being, unlike Nero and Lady, he had not been deceived by Dante's attempt to protect him from the Demon World. Regardless, he would choose to do what he thought best. Furthermore, he had old scores to settle.

Vergil could almost thank Mundus for being considerate in gathering together several of those scores for his convenience.

...

Rousing from his thoughts, he saw the two eager demon hunters were looking to him for direction, and he had an appalling insight into Dante's world, and complaints. _Wonderful._ Now that Dante was gone, his warriors, who were to be protected, were turning to him for leadership. Wanting to kick himself, he also now understood, this was what Dante intended. If Dante had been there, Vergil would have gone for his throat.

Not only did Dante want Vergil safe in the Human World, he expected him to take his place. Mentally, he snarled at his absent brother, _When Hell freezes over._ He was convinced he was correct in his theory. By practically throwing Lady at him and taking back the name he had given her, Dante had been releasing her into his care.

And with Lady, Vergil knew, came the entire lot. _WHY had he not realized this at the time?_ This was too dreadful to contemplate. Studying Nero and Lady's stubborn expressions, he inwardly groaned. Humans, especially Dante's humans, were a tenacious, independent lot who were not easily led. They constantly asked questions and then, more often than not, did the exact opposite of what they had been told.

_Good grief, what a frustrating, tiresome bother_. Vergil often wondered why Dante put up with them all. But these humans were like bees on honey. Short of killing them, Dante could not get rid of them. He knew Dante had dragged them through hell and back in an attempt to "shake them loose," but to no avail. Even injured, scarred, and petrified, they kept coming back. Honestly, it was unfathomable to Vergil and Dante, both.

Then an insidious thought snaked through him. To his dismay, in this situation, Vergil was of the same mind as Dante on far too many points.

That simply would not do. Now Vergil REALLY wanted to strangle Dante for leaving him with this mess and disturbing revelations.

He had plans and did not want to waste time dealing with obstinate hotheads Taking a sizable, cleansing breath, Vergil stilled his rampant thoughts and focused. Carefully, he spoke, "It is very important you listen and understand what I think you should do," not making the mistake of issuing a command - especially to these two. "I believe it would be wise to follow Dante's advice."

Having anticipated their reactions, Vergil waited until the protests of "Advice? I didn't hear any advice? Did you? What I got was a bunch of insults thrown my way!" died down.

Patiently he explained, "You were listening with your hearts, which Dante expected, but not your heads, which, based on my observations, Dante hoped you would." Thankfully, Nero and Lady fell silent as they pondered over his statement.

Of course, Lady, always fast on the draw, responded in disgust, "Let me guess. Dante wants me to go into hiding and for you to watch over me, right?"

Vergil knew he was on thin ice and tread lightly. "As always, Lady, you catch on quickly. I believe that was the general gist of his meaning." He hurriedly continued when she opened her mouth to blast him, though her aim was toward Dante, "Given his state of mind, can you blame him? And let us admit, even on his best days, Dante is not the most tactful person in the world."

He was immensely relieved when she laughed, holstered her guns and crossed her arms with a hip cocked in a languid position. "Now THAT, Vergil, is an understatement," she laughed again.

On the back of her heels, Nero sounded a, "Dante thinks I'm gonna run home like a good boy to take care of Kyrie? What does he think I am? A coward or something?"

Turning to Nero, Vergil became very serious. He had great affection for Kyrie and Nero knew it so he listened carefully when he spoke, "Nero, you are none of those things. Dante and I both know this to be true. He gave you one of the most important jobs of all." At his inquiring look, he did not want to go into details but Nero's middle name was Pestering.

Even though he had been ready to throttle him a scant time ago, Vergil was actually starting to feel sorry for Dante. He had endured this type of thing for years. _Ack._ Maybe Hell WAS better. All he had to do there was bleed, fight and kill.

In addition, he was beginning to understand the phrase, "Will someone just shoot me now?" As he imagined Nero's reaction to what he had to say, he almost did ask Lady to shoot him. "Nero, I want you to stay calm and focus on the fact I am speaking of the way the Demon World thinks and acts. This has nothing to do with Dante and my views. Do you understand?"

_Shit_. Nero hated when Dante or Vergil, or even Trish and Lady for that matter, started off like this. Not too enthused, he braced himself to learn more about the polluted demonic mind. Trying to figure it all out gave him a headache most of the time - he'd rather slaughter as many demons he could find and be finished with them already. "Alright. What is it this time?" Nero sighed, resigning himself to a mind screwing lecture.

"In the demonic hierarchy, as you know, there are only masters and slaves, ownership and possession, remember?" Vergil asked him in an instructional tone.

Nodding, Nero slumped against a wall, though he did indicate he was listening.

Vergil continued, "Let me just say, and I hope you will separate your emotions from your mind, Kyrie is your caste one. You are one of Dante's warriors. The way the demons think is by Dante allowing her to remain caste to you, not only rises your status, but hers as well." Nero slowly straightened.

He spoke in a low, slightly threatening tone, "What do you mean by Dante 'allowing' her to remain caste to me?" Vergil's scholarly look of surprise had Nero winding down a bit.

"Why, just how it sounds. As your 'Master,' Dante has the right to your caste one, if he chooses." Upon hearing this little tidbit, Nero tried, really.

His right hand flared to blinding life with bared claws, he snarled through bared teeth, "That's sick!"

"Quite," Vergil agreed mildly, "But we are speaking of the Demon World, are we not?"

As if that explained it all... and it did.

While Nero thought over what he had learned, Vergil turned to Lady. Once again, choosing his words wisely, he addressed her, "Lady, I would make a request of you." Surprised, she looked up at him, giving him her full attention.

"It is truly imperative those whom Dante protects, and I am sure you know every one to which I refer, are removed from harm's way. With your skills and contacts, I have every confidence you and Nero can get them to safety."

Through her sunglasses, Vergil could feel her scrutiny. She didn't bother asking what he meant. She knew. If he said she and the others were in danger, she believed him. But telling her, for the first time, straight out, he had faith in her ability to accomplish a monumental, important job, threw her for a moment. Unexpectedly flattered, Lady's gut told her Vergil wasn't yanking her chain.

Grateful for her wit and poise, Vergil was pleased when Lady gave him a curt nod and wave of assent. Strolling to her bike, she motioned Nero to his. Startled by her abrupt turn around, he followed. Watching her, Vergil felt an intense need not to let her out of his sight. Unconsciously, he moved before she left.

Striding to her while she settled on her seat, he urgently told her, "Lady, it is crucial you do not under value yourself. You are a great prize. Do not stop for anything or anyone, even if you think you spy Dante, or, any one of us."

Hearing him, her heart gave a hard thud and she touched the intricate necklace around her throat. "Even on the surface, Vergil?" she asked with trepidation. Nero was in dark, again, having no idea what they were talking about.

He nodded seriously, "In this case, it is better to be on the safe side. Trish was lured and trapped by a band of demons sent for just that purpose. Mundus told her he was prepared for different contingencies. And, to make matters worse, he is not working alone. If you are attacked and forced to defend yourself, and those under your protection, you MUST, as Dante would say, go for broke."

Vergil was unaware of the hint of a plea in his tone, "Do not hold back and use all resources at your disposal, which are considerable. Trust your senses rather than your eyes. Do not be fooled into rushing into battle with a demon threatening a human. Do you understand?" His beguiling blue eyes begging her to believe him, Lady had never seen him so unguarded. Feeling he should be rewarded for being so considerate and open with her, she wanted to reassure him, as he had done for her.

To lighten his mood, Lady winked at him as she sent him a confident smile, "Thanks for the heads up, Vergil. Sounds like a solid plan to me." Pleased, she watched his beautiful eyes brighten with relief.

Believing she would be very wise to follow his advice, Lady let Vergil see her faith in him before she took off.

...

A ways down the road, Nero motioned Lady to pull over. When he stopped next to her, she raised a brow of inquiry.

He didn't pull any punches. "Lady, I'm going back."

"Oh really?" she purred sweetly, but he didn't flinch.

"Yes. You and I both know Vergil's going after Dante and I'm gonna help him. From what I can gather, Kyrie may be in danger and I know they'll try to take her if they can. But, even though Vergil says she's important, which she is, she's on the low end of the totem pole compared to you, and, well, I guess, me. Everyone knows, from what Vergil said, she is under my and Dante's protection."

Nero grinned grimly with gleaming eyes, "I'm damn certain the demons know the lengths I'll go to for her, and with Dante as back up, if they aren't totally crazy, will go for her last." Then he thought of something which made his grin go from grim to sly mischief, "Shit, they don't know what Vergil would do to them either." Seeing him smiling evilly at the thought alone, Lady had to laugh at his smug expression.

They all knew how fond and protective Vergil was of Kyrie. Because he knew he was trying to help, there were times Nero had to work, hard, at controlling his extreme aggravation, especially when he had to sit through one of Vergil's extensive lectures on how to take better care of her. Lady found it hilarious to see the "evil" twin assuming the role of a doting uncle while Nero squirmed with alternating expressions of irritation, jealousy, and grudging chagrin.

Wouldn't he LOVE to have some of that "devotion" turned loose on someone else in a hopefully violent display of "affection." For sure, he would pay good money for a ring side seat to that show.

She had no doubt (neither did Nero), Vergil would show a world of damage to anyone fool enough to hurt, or threaten, Kyrie in his presence if Nero wasn't around. He always gave way to Nero out of courtesy when it came to those matters. Nero thought Vergil holding back was mighty nice of him and appreciated his consideration. That was probably the biggest reason he put up with the lectures.

Then something Nero said raised a question in Lady's mind. Vergil had been very clear about who was in danger, but had not included himself. He also made no mention of Mundus' desire to catch his attention, only Dante's.

_Since Vergil had been defeated by Dante and kept a low profile, did this Mundus perceive Vergil as a non-threat?_ He was some kind of stupid. _Didn't he get Vergil would have real reason to unleash an explosion of catastrophe on the demon who had the nerve to subjugate him?_ Lady guessed not. Thinking it over, her eyes gleamed as she got an idea they had a dynamite ace in the hole.

Speaking of which, Lady narrowed her eyes at Nero - who could very well negate their ace.

With little chance of changing his mind, she felt she had to at least give it a shot. Nero was as stubborn as she was. She spoke up, "Nero, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Vergil knows what he doing and you've never been to the Demon World." At his dry glare, she explained, "Look, I know you've been in a Hellish realm, but the Demon World is..." She visibly shuddered.

Sobering, sitting up straighter, Nero didn't make the mistake of blowing Lady off. She absolutely didn't scare easily and to see her this shaken was an attention grabber.

Turning away from him, she said, "I would never presume to belittle what you and Kyrie went through so please don't get the wrong idea. It's just that, I mean, come on, you FELT it, right? Imagine that feeling as living entities who will make every attempt to eat you, violate you, trick you, and fuck with your head."

Perturbed, Nero leaned forward, toward her, "Is it really that bad?"

Lady gave a short, harsh laugh. "Does the phrase, 'scarred for life' mean anything to you? Everything is alive with perverted, twisted evil. Even the floors will come to life and take on all kinds of interesting, gross and just plain nasty forms." As if a little ashamed, she held her head down, .

"After we became friends, Dante refused to ever take me into a demonic realm if he could possibly avoid it. And I, I, um, I hate to admit this, but, whenever a job comes up requiring a descent into the Demon World, I farm it out to Dante," she confessed in a low voice.

Nero went still. _WOW_. This was serious. He didn't underestimate Lady, in the least. If she said it was bad, it was BAD. And knowing her as he did, the idea of Lady passing up a lucrative job was too wild to imagine. But, damn him, he couldn't let Vergil, Dante or Trish down when they had done so much for him. He owed them.

Seeing Nero took her warning to heart, but wasn't budging, she let out a sigh, "OK. If you're going to do this, know you are a liability." When he bristled, she shot back, "Listen. I'm not being a bitch here, but realistic. You don't have the vaguest notion what you're up against."

Calming herself, Lady reasoned with him, "Vergil and Dante know the score. You don't. It's that simple. If you go in, you're going to distract them and maybe get yourself, or one, if not both of them, killed, or worse. Mostly Vergil, because, not being an idiot, he will trail Dante in a way Dante will be unaware of him. That's what I would do. You don't even know how to shield yourself. I've seen you fight. You're beyond good but, while you have demonic strength and dexterity, you fight like a human without any magical skills at all."

Nero was listening, she could tell, but only as if he was receiving instructions.

Fine. She'd give him some pointers.

"If you go in, you go in as quiet as you can. Keep your power level low until it's time to kick ass and then make damn sure you kill everything and everyone you can sense." Nero's attention sharpened as she went on.

"You HAVE to use your other senses Nero, because they try to make you believe in illusions or clones."

Nero's brow furrowed. Illusions he had seen, but clones?

Lady nodded, touching her necklace as she had done before, "That's what Vergil was warning me about. Usually, in the Human World, a demon will disguise, or mask, itself, right? You gotta sniff them out. But with a demon clone, they carry part of the person's real essence, or energy, they're impersonating. In order to get that part back, you have to 'pull' it off of them or absorb it."

"How can they get someone's essence?" Nero asked curiously.

Lady shrugged, "Any number of ways. Blood, power, the soul's energy, or aura, you name it. How many times have you bled in battle? Even though I know you absorb most of it into yourself, along with any other blood or power on you, you're bound to leave some around somewhere. Every time you do, you can bet there's someone, or something, waiting to scoop it up for either a nice little energy pick me up or other uses."

Nero looked sick. "Gross!"

Narrowing her eyes, Lady sternly reproached him, "Grow up. If you think THAT'S gross then you have NO business even THINKING about going downstairs."

Nero glowered but Lady gave him such a look of contempt for his childish arrogance, he shook himself. She was right. He was being ridiculous and he better get a grip, fast. If what she said was true, his squeamishness over some partaking of blood was nothing compared to what Lady had experienced and was describing.

Seeing him getting it together, she went on in a strict, no nonsense tone, "Blood's power and energy. If you're smart, you grab as much as can for yourself." Catching him struggle to control his expression, she told him, "You don't have to drink it. Geez, Nero, we just got finished talking about how you automatically absorb it with your skin. I bet you absorb power too, especially with your arm, right?"

Nero refocused, feeling like the idiot she implied he was being. "OK. Lady, I got a grip. Go ahead, I'm good," he encouraged her on.

Satisfied he was taking in what she was saying, she started again, "Alright. Now we got the blood's energy. You got that? The majority of rituals, especially demonic ones, require blood. The stronger the blood, the stronger the spell." She gave his devil arm a significant look.

Nero caught on._ The greater the demon, the bigger the kick. _Lady was telling him to absorb the blood and energy of mighty demons, if he could, to make himself stronger, more powerful and awake.

"I'll be damned to hell," he said, amazed.

With a sharp cut of her eyes, she retorted, "Yes, you will. You gotta use your head and all your senses Nero. I mean it. If you think you know someone, you have to look for clues that person, or thing, is not what it appears. Think about all you know about that person and how they 'feel' inside and out. Think about their scent, how they talk, what are their habits, etc. Try to figure out something the Demon World wouldn't know about that person and use it."

Emphasizing the importance of what she was saying, Lady's tone went from serious to intense, "And, I swear to you Nero, if something is the tiniest bit off, you blow the fucker away without a blink. Don't think, don't hesitate, because if you do, they'll be on you so fast you won't know what hit you. You think the demons you kill are vicious? You haven't seen anything."

Nero studied her for a long time. With a curt nod, his eyes became blue steel. Turning his bike, he assured, "Thanks Lady. And I promise I'll remember everything you said. And thanks for taking care of Kyrie for me. Please tell her that... that it will be OK. Tell her I love her, but I HAVE to do this and that I'll be back. Alright?"

Lady answered quietly, "I will Nero. Please do EVERYTHING I told you, and come back to all of us."


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Bring You Hell

**What can I say about this chapter except poor Nero? Lady did try to warn him, but you know him. Nero doesn't exactly think first before jumping into things headfirst :). Please R & R. Thanks!**

**I'll Bring You Hell**

As Dante kicked in the door of an abandoned warehouse, he curled a lip in contempt when he saw the usual welcoming committee. _You'd think after thousands of years, they'd at least change the decor._

Not a bit concerned he had just announced his arrival to all and sundry, he flipped Rebellion over his shoulder and flung himself into the waiting darkness.

_Bring it on._

In familiar territory against predictable foes, he slaughtered them without a thought. Dante went through demons and clones like a size 5 hurricane. Red blind, he summoned the residual energies of the clones. Whether he made it out alive or not, he wasn't going to stand for smallest partial of the ones he cared for being used for the netherworld's purposes.

Coming to the throne room, he kicked in the door without breaking stride.

When they had felt the magnitude of Dante's wrath, Mundus had difficulty holding his allies steady. He lost one almost immediately but managed to convince the others Dante was no match for their combined strength. Yet even he quaked when Dante sauntered in and stood in front of the statue they had erected around themselves.

"Dante," Mundus boomed as if surprised, "What brings you to our presence?"

_As if you didn't know shithead._

But Dante said mildly, "It seems you took away my playmate. Since you did, I figured you wanted to play. I wouldn't want to let you down. Besides, I hate being bored."

Mundus sputtered.

Dante produced a golden silver case.

"What is this?" Mundus asked. When Dante raised the case high and slammed it to the floor, the Devil Kings (now twelve) were thrown into disarray.

Dante sneered, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Pandora." Then he commanded the Devil Arm to do its stuff. _Time to peel the onion._

After utilizing the missiles and razor sharp boomerang with rambunctious enthusiasm, the Devil Kings were down to ten and the statue was in shambles, exposing a multi-tiered circle of thrones. Crying out, Mundus asked, "But Dante, do you not wish to be released from your Master?"

Leaning casually on his sword, Dante remarked, "Not really. Trish's kind of fun is hard to find. Are you ready to give her back? Or you want to play some more?"

Mundus stated, "I cannot."

_You mean, you WILL not, fucker._ "Alrighty then. Guess play time's still on." Steel studded gauntlets appeared around his hands and forearms as Dante punched through the remaining walls to get to the true forms of the Devil Kings.

Gilgamish went through them like a demolition ball.

Once inside, Dante changed to swing Rebellion with lethal, two fisted, underhanded strokes - taking out two more devils.

Over shrieks of fear and anguish, Mundus shouted, "Stop Dante. It is not what you think."

_Yeah. Sure it wasn't._

However, Mundus' next piece of information gave him pause. "I cannot give you Trish as I bargained her away to Cirius in good faith."

"Oh, is that right?" Dante purred, turning to a cowering Cirius who rallied under Dante's menace when he decided he had an advantage he could use to turn his vengeance from him.

"This is true. I too find Trish's form luscious and wish to discover if I find it as delicious as you," Cirius told him, thinking to flatter Dante.

_Wrong._

Dante knew what Cirius was doing and frustration added to his ravenousness need for revenge and Trish. He couldn't get to her. He felt her several levels down, blocked from him. The only way to get Trish back was through this twisted asswipe. The good news, if he could call it that, was Cirius was not as into torture as Mundus was. Not to say he didn't have his own particular brand of entertainment, but the chances of her surviving had gone up.

By Mundus giving Trish to Cirius in good faith, he had basically promised Cirius his protection._ Fine._ Dante would save the best for last. Knowing he had little time, he could, maybe, save Trish from being mutilated.

Purring, he replied silkily, "I don't think you would. If you were to try and discover my pleasure with Trish, you should know, I don't like my meal bloody." With that statement Dante saved Trish from being tortured. He could feel it. Cirius was VERY curious to discover Dante's tastes and he "heard" an immediate call to cease any preparations to make Trish ready for the depraved, lower than grime, demon.

While he was relieved he'd saved Trish from being tortured, Dante knew she wouldn't simply be left alone. Trish was now too powerful and dangerous for the demons' peace of mind. They were going to try and power her down.

_Shit, hellfire, and damnation._ Silently cursing a blue streak, Dante seriously craved to rip this devil to shreds, but he couldn't, because Cirius and Mundus were the key to the door to Trish. He would have to use a different type of persuasion to convince them to hand her over.

Not that he minded. If it was blood they were after, Dante was more than happy to show them theirs along with any body parts in the way.

Then Cirius made a big mistake by asking, "This is interesting. I would wish to explore your interest and tastes further. Would you be agreeable to sharing in this most pleasurable experience?"

Instantly Cirius cringed as Dante's eyes went so dark they became almost metallic purple. "I'll let you in on something, when it comes to certain toys, I don't share," Dante hissed.

Desperate, the Devil King proclaimed, "If you kill me Dante, you will never have the pleasure of Trish again."

"You think? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Dante responded. He leaped up with Ebony and Ivory to rain down merciless death on the other kings.

By God, he was going to show them all if he couldn't have her, they sure as hell weren't, and he was going to make DAMN certain Cirius and Mundus got the message.

...

When Vergil heard and felt Nero enter the Demon World, he was not happy. In fact, he would go so far to say he was angry.

_Countermand his orders, would he? Thought he was prepared for the Demon World, did he?_ They would see about that.

Unlike Dante, Vergil would not tolerate this type of behavior.

Before hearing Nero, he had been secretly trailing Dante, who never hesitated in his way toward Trish, wrecking catastrophic destruction and carnage in his wake. Through their close bond, he could easily sense and track him as Vergil absorbed all the powers Dante missed in his haste.

Keeping to the shadows, like a toxic wraith, Vergil appeared and disappeared in blurring violent flurries of death behind an oblivious Dante. Enraged and centered on Trish, he never noticed his brother, which was exactly what Vergil wanted. Being careful to not distract Dante in any way, he needed to know where he was going.

Impressed, he had watched as Dante was a force of nature sweeping through the demonic realm like a tsunami. He wasn't fazed for an instant by the clones attempting to thwart or stall him from reaching his goal. Vergil appreciated the way Dante simply shot or cut them down without slowing his rapid pace. He was also pleased to note Dante took the time to swiftly absorb any latent energy after slaying clones in his path. To Vergil, this meant while his brother was in berserker mode, he still retained his wits.

Once Dante led him to the throne room, he dissolved into the darkness, searching for a portal into the room. He was certain once the demonic kings had Dante where they wanted him, they would seal off all entries until they were finished with him. He had found three when he heard Nero.

Now that Vergil knew how to find Dante and was keeping his link to his twin open in order to gauge his state of being, he slipped away to spy on Nero.

...

Nero fell into inky darkness.

Hardly able to breathe through viscous air he could almost swim in, the tangible smell and feel of evil engulfed him. Stumbling to regain his balance when he hit the floor, Nero was immediately attacked by a horde of demons guarding the entryway. Reacting on instinct and training, he instantly went into battle mode.

In pitch black, feeling alien creatures closing in, he triggered his devil arm, blasting through the herd. He took out five with one punch and got the bonus of lighting up the corridor so he could see everything.

As Nero fired up his sword, he thought, _Man, Lady was SO on the level._ This place was a hundred times worse than what he had experienced. Leaping up with Blue Rose, shooting through the packed swarm, he discovered the ceiling was also covered with demons.

_Great. Just friggin great._ Then he got an idea. Maybe not a brilliant one, but he thought he could shed some light.

Bouncing off a demon like a springboard, Nero swung his blade in a high arc and set fire to the swarm clinging to the corridor above him. Red orange flames lit up the hallway while the demons overhead bellowed as they were burned alive. The only thing Nero needed to worry about was dodging falling fiery carcasses as he swung Red Queen sideways to cut a path through the clustered demons in front of him. Those clinging to the walls were within easy reach.

Basically it was a hack and slash job which required more staying power and dexterity than anything.

Finally, he was surrounded by dead and dying demons littering the floor. Remembering what Lady had said, he went around and, cringing, absorbed the blood and power of quickly dissipating bodies. If he found one still alive, Nero was willing to end its misery.

Standing, he waited for the corridor to clear. Shortly he could see a sickly yellowish brown glow ahead. Striding toward it, he discovered Lady had been right. Nero was not only revitalized, and stronger than before, but having absorbed the demons' energy, he was rapidly adjusting to the whole environment.

Cool. Definitely one way of getting over being squeamish.

...

Vergil watched him with a small admonishing shake of his head._ COULD the boy be any louder?_

But Vergil supposed Nero had done well for his first time and seeing he had the wit to collect the necessary power around him and was careful to be sure nothing was left alive to either attack him from behind, or sound the alarm, Vergil knew Lady had given Nero instructions.

Vergil was tremendously relieved she had not followed. At least one of them had the brains to follow his directions.

Vergil was not surprised to find it had been Lady. She was ever astute and, while fearless in battle, was sensible when it came to knowing when prudence was the better part of valor.

Admiring her anew, Vergil concluded Lady must have tried, without success, to talk Nero out of his foolhardy plan and, knowing she was pragmatic as well, had given the boy some solid advice.

Drawing his brows together, Vergil frowned at Nero hoping he heeded Lady's words as hers were worth following. So far it appears he was, though Vergil was curious to see how Nero would fair with the next round of opponents.

...

Frowning, Nero looked around trying to figure out which way to go. Lady had been right about everything having a life of its own. Walls, floors and corridors pulsed that sick color and seemed to move. They appeared and then either changed direction, or disappeared all together.

While he stood there, Nero saw a man striding toward him with out stretched arms.

Whipping out Blue Rose on high alert, Nero saw the man was Dante. _Or what looked and felt like Dante_, Nero thought warily.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here?" the man asked. He sounded exactly like Dante. _Shit._

Without lowering his piece, Nero asked flatly, "Whad'ya think? Where's Trish?"

"Oh y'know, here or there. Can't decide which. They got her hidden, but good. You here to help?" this Dante responded smoothly.

...

Wondering why Nero didn't instantly attack, Vergil rolled his eyes. Could the boy not recall Dante's state earlier? Did he truly believe Dante could switch moods so quickly?

_Oh. Yes._ Vergil was thinking of Dante here who could switch moods in a flash. Yet, honestly, considering the situation, did Nero really think even Dante could be so calm after this morning's events?

Vergil supposed Nero could because Nero hesitated.

_Mistake._

The man, or demon, was on him so fast Nero didn't have a chance to dodge. Smirking, slightly amused, Vergil could almost see the neon question and exclamation marks appear over Nero's head when the demon wrapped him into an unbreakable embrace and gave him a lusty kiss while groping him.

...

Rocked to the core, Nero blanked when the wannabe Dante slipped him the tongue. Momentarily rendered immobile by shock, when he felt the man fondle his crouch he sure came alive - fast. Savagely biting him and raking him with his claws to free himself, Nero couldn't believe the demon molesting him actually sulked.

As his wounds instantly healed, he heard him pout, "Whad'ya do that for? I just wanted to have a little fun."

Enraged and grossed out, Nero snarled, "I'll show fun you rat bastard," before proceeding to rip apart the demon pretending to be Dante.

(Sighing, Vergil wished people would quit being inaccurate in their name calling. He and Dante were not bastards. How many times did he have to explain this? In this case though, he supposed it was acceptable since it was not actually Dante Nero was destroying - quite violently too.)

Nero could barely think straight through his white hot rage and feelings of being violated. Once the demon lay at his feet in pieces, he did manage to recall Lady's telling him what to do as he stopped himself from wiping Dante's energy and the demon's blood off of him. But, man, it wasn't easy when every cell in his body shouted to get it off NOW and take a hot shower.

Shuddering in revulsion, Nero forced himself to absorb the rest of Dante's power and the blood sprayed all over the place before it vanished. To his tremendous relief, he discovered taking in Dante's essence made him feel better. Somehow it gave him the feeling the real Dante was with him - which made his hatred toward the demon rise for using Dante for its own twisted purpose.

Taking a moment to regroup, Nero found Lady had been on the mark - again. He had made the mistake of hesitating and the demon had been on him before he could blink, exactly as she warned. Nero had been given a harsh lesson, up close and personal, of what could happen if he didn't keep his head in the game.

When Lady had informed him of the risk the clones posed, Nero had assumed she meant to prepare for an attack. Well, he had been attacked, just not in the way he expected. Leery, he dreaded to think what else was in store. _Should he turn around?_

Too late. The entrance was gone.

Anyway, Nero wasn't a quitter and if Lady, Vergil, Dante and Trish could, or had, endured these horrible things, then he could too.

_Yeah. Right._ He'd keep telling himself that until he believed it.

Nero got he had been thinking with his heart rather than his brain, and down here, it was more than obvious which one he better listen to.

Nero could also now understand why Vergil, and Trish, were coolly logical and had a difficult time knowing how, or when, to listen to their emotions. Having been in the Human World for a long time, Trish had gotten it down pretty much, but Vergil was still fairly new to the game, even if he was half human.

With nowhere to go but forward, he gripped the hilt of Red Queen and with a determined, sweeping slash, started walking again.

Next on the list was Lady.

Nervously, he watched her stroll toward him with a sensual swing to her hips.

"Hello Nero, I thought I might join you. I was worried about you and figured you may need some help," she cooed in a creamy Nero cautiously backed up, she laughed. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of me, are you?" Going on high alert, he noted her seductive tone as she moved closer, "I know you like me. I've seen the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. Aren't we friends? Let's be friendly, OK?"

Unable to help gaping, Nero's eyes widened when she slid off her jacket to reveal her lush breasts and toned considerably impressive figure.

...

Seeing this, Vergil narrowed his eyes dangerously. If Nero did not move to destroy this creature abasing Lady at once, he would teach the boy a lesson in manners.

...

Arriving at same conclusion as Vergil, Nero was infuriated this hideous thing was using Lady for its sexual needs. He thought this kind of action was a type of rape since the thing held an actual piece of her. Wanting to close his eyes as the true Lady floated in his mind, Nero pulled the trigger. Before the demon could recover, he cut off the head - taking a chance this would keep the demon from rejuvenating.

Unable to bear seeing even a facsimile of Lady obscenely exposed, Nero covered the thing's torso with the jacket it had discarded.

...

Approving what he was witnessing, Vergil was pleased by Nero show of respect and consideration.

...

Nero was pleased when he pulled Lady's essence into his arm and the demon's facade faded away to reveal its true form. Breathing in a sigh, he quickly put a hand over his mouth as the disgusting air filled his lungs. Another thing he was going to have to watch out for.

_Was there ANYTHING in this place what it appeared?_ Nero prayed so for his sanity's sake. Lady hadn't been kidding about being taught all kinds of different mind games.

Steadying himself for more games to come, he studied the area around him while opening his senses. Following his friends' energies like breadcrumbs, he hoped against hope, they were leading him in the right direction. Leading him down a hard road, he wished doing what he had to do got easier as Nero encountered person after person he knew.

Some wanted to play, some wanted to eat him and, to his GREAT dismay, most wanted to get it on with him.

_Man, these demons were REALLY into sex._ It was bad enough with the women, but the men... He shuddered.

And those men included himself. In those cases, down right weirdness was thrown into the mix of grossness. Finding himself face to face with himself, had made his job easy. Knowing his own moves, he was able to take out those demons quickly.

Nero had freaked a little as "wanting to kill yourself" took on a whole new meaning. Repressing another shudder, he out and out refused to go to the "playing with yourself" area.

Coming across different Vergils had been almost as easy to spot. First of all, any Vergil trying to touch him was an unquestionable give away because Vergil was not in ANY way the touchy feeling type. Second, Nero could sense Yamato a mile away. Any demon drawing the sword was dead meat because he could sense the real Yamato from a fake in a heartbeat. He had been surprised though when he found those swords carried a part of Yamato's energy he had rapidly absorbed.

Taking an educated guess, Nero decided since Yamato had been as trapped as Vergil in the Demon World and broken, some of its power must have scattered.

The troublesome Vergils were the ones who didn't draw the sword or come close. Those demons made him work to tell if they were for real or not.

Other times, he would come across stomach churning scenes of one on one sex, orgies or torture.

Trying to be philosophical about the whole thing, Nero figured their actions gave them away and he didn't have to think twice about attacking.

One of the worse, had been a Trish who had been shackled to a wall, beaten and bloody. Nero could admit he had hesitated there, but when she said in her sultry voice how much she loved feisty little devils, he knew for sure it was not the real Trish.

Every single demon clone Nero put down tore him up inside.

So far they all thought they could entice him (except for the ones impersonating him) and he had been able to get the drop on them before they knew what hit them.

As he continued onward, Nero noticed there were various vials and orbs of various magical colors lying about or hanging from the walls and ceiling. Nero had been tempted but didn't dare touch one since he had no idea what they did.

...

In stealth mode, Vergil, however, did and collected each and every one Nero passed up.

...

Then Nero saw one of his worst nightmares. He saw Kyrie (a first, and he fervently prayed, the last) and Vergil involved in a make out session. His heart stopping in blazing fury, Nero ruthlessly cut down the fake Vergil.

However, as he turned to Kyrie, he knew he was in trouble - BIG trouble. Even if it wasn't the real Kyrie, Nero didn't know if he had it in him to hurt her.

When she ran toward him, exclaiming his name in happiness, he actually blanched. Frantically searching his mind for a way out, Nero got an idea. _How could an evil being have the slightest inkling how to assimilate someone as gentle and pure as Kyrie? _ Concentrating, Nero held out his right hand. Thankfully, the vision of Kyrie was a simple mask and he was able to pull her essence off the demon like a cloak. THEN he smashed it to dust for having the gall to touch the tiniest part of her.

...

Seeing himself and Kyrie together in an amorous fashion had been disturbing for Vergil as well and he was glad Nero swiftly took care of that sordid business. Curled his lip in disgust at the demonic mindset, Vergil was also disconcerted how easily Nero exterminated the demons impersonating him.

Genuinely miffed Vergil thought, _Really, even if they were demons, if they was going to act like him, they should have SOME standards._ After all, he did have his pride and a reputation to maintain.

...

Luckily for him, Nero began to meet fewer clones. Unluckily he began to encounter more demons. Only these demons were a lot stronger and stranger than any he had encountered. Pushed to his limit, he had to use every tactic at his disposal to survive.

Drawing upon his fever pitch of pure hatred in having to slay clones impersonating people he cared for, Nero used his rage to his advantage without disregarding his training. On a rampage, Nero ferociously utilized his devil arm and fist, set fire to Red Queen and shot killing bullets like there was no tomorrow. He went for broke - every time. He would have thought he'd be wasted by the endless battles, but because these demons and devil warriors were powerful, their power and blood kept him fired up.

Between these meet and greets, he cast his senses out to stay on (_please God_) the right track.

Following familiar scents at full strength, if not more so, he slowed when he felt the ground surge. Leaping back, he approached the area cautiously remembering how Lady had said the walls and floors could become different entities. Not too thrilled, Nero thought he may have found one those floors. Becoming a bit unglued, he saw a glowing light budging upward. Not wanting to wait and see what was coming in anyway, shape or form, he sprang to stab it before it could manifest into whatever.

...

Pleased, Vergil surveyed Nero's careful approach of the trap. Then his brows furrowed as he perceived Nero readying to spring into action, thinking, _Oh no. Surely Nero is not so ignorant as to..._ Too late - Nero sprung the trap.

Well, Vergil guessed this was one area Lady had not covered in-depth.

The deed done and set in motion, curious, he moved closer. He wished to see how well Nero handled a truly monstrous creature only found in the Demon World.

...

Sharp on the uptake, Nero understood he had royally screwed up. The instant the floor had felt him land, the creature laying in wait rose to the surface. To his horror, it was a hideous, slimy, humongous scorpion (or something in the same family) with fangs and tail dripping venom.

_Fucking terrific_, he mentally cursed as snapping claws reached greedily for him, moving faster than the speed of sound. 

_Yikes!_ Nero couldn't have imagined anything like it if he tried. Scrambling to find the best course of action, he instinctively knew it had his scent and didn't think for a second he could outrun the Hell creature. He was trapped. Killing it was his only option. With a thudding heart and a stone in his gut, he backed away to give himself some room, studying the thing for any signs of weakness.

Barely avoiding being sliced in two, Nero blurred to the side away from the claws. Taking a chance, he expertly shot out the many eyes clustered together. In an increased frenzy to kill Nero, the scorpion roared in pain . Seeing it speeding toward him, he triggered his arm and punched it dead center in its blind eyes as hard as he could. It spiraled away from him, but not as far as Nero would have wanted or expected.

_Oh shit,_ Nero was seriously in the hazard zone. Springing up, he tucked in his legs, avoiding the fangs and claws suddenly in reach. As he was coming down, he tried to punch his triggered arm through the thing's back - to be stung by the tail. Gasping a yowl, he clutched his arm where acid was sizzling through his skin to the bone. Using the pain to fuel his fury, Nero leaped on the back of the scorpion and began to strike at the tail over and over with Red Queen.

Howling, it tried to throw him off. Dodging the venomous tip of the tail and razor sharp claws, Nero sprang up, down and sideways without letting up on his determination to slice the tail off. When the claws got to close for comfort, he shot them, which worked to slow them down.

Abruptly, Nero saw a bloody light burst through a cut at the base of the tail. Heartened, he instantly focused his strikes on the wound until he had cut off the entire stinger.

_Smart move._

Nero staggered back and forth as the mortally wounded creature reared to throw him off. Taking this as a good sign, he jumped, powered up his fist and slammed it through the wound into the creature's core.

Savagely he barked in infuriated impatience, "Die! You slimy arachnid."

...

Holding in a laugh at Nero's demand, Vergil was struck by the boy's fierce refusal to falter in his attack and cleverness in deciphering how to defeat the monstrous beast. Looking on in approval, Vergil was unaccountably proud of Nero for having the wit and courage to wait until the hellish scorpion dissolved in a shriek and became a bright red circle of light.

In addition, after conquering the fearsome, loathsome hellish creature that took much bravery and staying power, Nero sensibly, if a little tentatively, focused and absorbed the creature's power into himself.

...

Amazed, Nero realized he was no longer in pain, was completely healed and power flooded into him. _Who'd have thought?_

_...  
_

At that moment, knowing they were descending further into the Demon World, where things became much more lethal and contemptible, Vergil would have gone to Nero. He felt the boy had passed his test, had shown his courage, loyalty and fortitude, and knew he now needed his help in order to survive and find his way out.

As Vergil began to move, he and Nero both looked up when they heard a ruckus up ahead. Fading back into the shadows, Vergil had a sense of foreboding and decided to wait to see if his suspicions of what lay ahead were as distressing as he suspected.

If it was what he thought, Nero may actually be safer without him by his side.

...

_What now?_

Physically, Nero felt great. Mentally, he was starting to become unhinged and absolutely wasn't sure how much more he could stand. Feeling more alone than he ever had in his whole life, he staggered to his feet and steeled his spine to face what was ahead.

And what was ahead threw him for a loop.


	4. Chapter 4 The Show Must Go On

**I realized when I started writing this chapter I was entwining my plot with the DMC games (sorry, forget DMC2, ugh). I wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not so I decided to compromise. To give you the heads up, Nero stumbles into an enactment of DMC3 but mostly watches. I tried to stay focused on Nero's reactions and away from being too detailed about the DMC3 story. (I figured everyone knew it anyway so I made references to the events.) I hope its not too confusing because I jump around without any real sequence. (We ARE talking Demon World here.) Nero does interact with Lady. Don't worry. If you don't like this chapter, you can skip it. I have two other following chapters lined up. The next one has Vergil stepping in, and the one after that is where we come back to Hell with Vergil at Nero's side. I thought I better start getting them up so you could see what you thought. PLEASE let me know, even if it's an "It's OK," or whatever. Thanks!**

**Show Must Go On**

Treading silently forward, Nero came upon a relatively strange place.

Near the top of a spiraling tower, he was outside a doorway with a gray, dismay sky surrounding the structure. Glancing over the edge with dead grass and dirt under his feet, Nero could barely see the ground.

Whipping around, Nero heard a familiar, but younger sounding voice call out, "Dude. Whad'ya doing? Are you here for the party, too? I gotta tell ya though, I doubt there's any party favors and only one babe's around as far as I can tell. I'm just letting ya know, I got dibs first."

He winked, "'Cause she's one wildcat for sure."

Nero stared, bowled over.

A guy, about his age, was striding toward him like he was walking to the sound of some kind of music in his head.

Finding his vocal cords frozen, Nero scrutinized him.

It was Dante.

A young Dante, wearing his signature red, but shabby trench with one sleeve torn off, shirtless, in brown leather pants tucked into grubby, short rounded boots. His white, silver hair was straight as a pin and covered half his face, almost hiding his eyes.

Casting out his senses, Nero thought this Dante seemed real, but that didn't make sense. He HAD to be a demon.

But the way he held himself had flashing red warning lights going off in Nero's head.

This Dante may look like he hadn't a care in the world but every instinct told Nero, this Dante would throw himself into battle in a split second, with glee.

Scrambling to recall Dante's greeting, Nero erred on the side of caution.

"Ah, I don't know about any party. I just showed to see what's what," Nero ventured. Moving closer, putting Nero on guard, Dante spread out his hands with gloves covering his palms and half his fingers.

"Hey. That's cool," he commented, then paused and waved a finger at Nero, "Wait a sec. Have we met? You seem kinda familiar."

(Duh, looked in the mirror lately?)

Going on high alert, Nero did NOT want this younger Dante to pick up on their shared bloodline. Knowing Dante, that was a surefire way to get him wanting to "play" and, boy, Nero didn't know about playing with this Dante.

Shaking his head, Nero insisted, "Nah. We haven't met. Like I said, I'm just hanging," by a thread, Nero added mentally.

Shrugging, Dante blew him off with a "Whatever. Anyway, gotta go. Don't wanna miss the party."

When Dante disappeared through the doorway, Nero could see Ebony and Ivory holstered to the back of his coat along with Rebellion.

Stupefied, Nero almost fell over.

WOW. Dante had sure grown up. He may still be fairly laid back, but he definitely wasn't that carefree, or so shabby in his appearance. Dante knew his stuff, and this one looked like he knew enough, but had a lot to learn.

This Dante didn't seem to give a glorious god damn whether he knew something or not; he'd cross that bridge when he got there. In this case, Nero figured he couldn't exactly point fingers since he was sort of the same mind set.

But what threw Nero was this Dante didn't know who Nero was nor had he made any move against him.

Was that weird or what?

The younger Dante's being laid back was a massive understatement. Come ON, what kind of guy goes into battle half dressed?

And why he didn't know him? If a demon was assuming to be a young Dante, wouldn't it know about Nero?

Nero knew what Dante meant by saying he didn't want to miss the "party," wherever in the hell it was. And, knowing Dante, it probably did include something to do with hell.

Nero wondered who this "babe" was Dante had mentioned. Then Nero recalled Dante telling him, once, he had run into Lady, who had her own business to take care of, while he took care of some of his own. Oh jeez, this was way too out there.

Nero must have somehow stumbled into Dante's past. A past Nero, unluckily, knew little about.

And why did everything feel so real? Nero couldn't detect a single thing out of place, but of course it was, unless the Demon World could resurrect the past, which he doubted.

Mentally berating himself, Nero told himself, sternly, to not freak out which was precisely what he wanted to do.

Uncertain, Nero took a moment.

Obviously, this demon held a very large part of Dante and wasn't Nero honor bound to get it back? But Nero had a sinking feeling there was a high probability he wouldn't have a chance of defeating him.

This Dante may appear to be fairly harmless, but Nero wasn't duped. Dante's cocky stride of confidence and blithe dismissal of HIM said a lot about his ability to take out anything coming his way.

Nero could sense the younger Dante was also unfazed by the powers he came across because Nero hadn't missed the various devil arms Dante carried on him.

Nero was a bit put out to realize when Dante was his age, he had already grown into a force to reckoned with and knew a hell of a lot more about himself and his demonic powers than Nero did.

Irked, Nero turned over everything he knew about this time period and had a REALLY disturbing revelation. If Dante was here, and if they were where he thought they were, that meant VERGIL was here too, waiting for Dante. That must be the "party" Dante was talking about.

Based on the clues he had gotten about their past history, Nero SO did NOT want to meet the younger Vergil.

And what about Lady? How different had she been? He didn't know but this must be the hell she had been talking about when she had been "scarred for life."

Damn it, now he was REALLY curious.

Trying to be level headed, Nero did his best to repress his need to know what happened all those years ago.

No, no. If he was smart, he'd take off, fast.

But, what about getting their power and spirits back? Because from what Nero could tell, this place held a HUGE amount of their essences which put them beyond the realm of pieces and into the realm of their very spirits.

And THIS party would be right up a demon's alley because, from what hints Nero had gathered, no one ended up happy after the party was over.

Piously telling himself, he should at least see what the score was, Nero glided silently up the stairs and into the tower.

- - -

Disquieted, Vergil sighed.

OF COURSE, Nero would follow Dante.

Knowing his insatiable curiosity, Vergil should have expected him to, but this play was extremely personal and he wished Nero had moved on so he could take care of matters himself.

Sensing the same thing Nero had, Vergil was disturbed by THIS scenario. There was something not right here. Everything was too real for his peace of mind.

Vergil disliked walking through an exact replica of his past, particularly this part of his past when he had made a pivotal decision which changed the course of his entire life. And not for the better.

As much as Vergil found revisiting this stage distasteful, apparently, if he wished to draw the curtain, he would have to follow Nero.

Resigned, Vergil knew Nero was going to go about discovering certain information and events he was obviously enthralled about knowing.

Having an epiphany, remembering the many questions Nero had asked throughout their association, Vergil realized Nero was EXTREMELY interested about this part of his, Dante and Lady's past. They all had given him vague, curt answers which Vergil supposed, only increased the boy's drive to learn more.

Vergil sighed again, feeling certain, short of knocking him unconscious and dragging him out, Nero was going to be tediously tenacious about ferreting out the whole tale.

There was nothing to be done but to put an end to this story and keep an eye on Nero at the same time. Vergil moved like a ghost into the picture, shadowing Nero, ready to learn who was the master director behind the script.

- - -

When Nero entered the tower, he was disoriented. As he flowed from one room to another, Nero got the impression he was in a film like setting, except the film was on a loop without a step by step sequence.

Nero became witness to a random series of scenes. Trying to sort out what happened at what time was impossible. Well, maybe not impossible, but tough all the same. For example, he figured when he saw Dante with his coat intact, he was seeing Dante before they had met outside. But those were very small clues to go by.

And then there were those stupid doorways which led to different times and places. Talk about putting scattered pieces of a puzzle together.

Nero knew he'd better be careful if he ran into anyone. The demons and other things he came across, he left alone.

Feeling it was probably smart to keep everything in place until he could get enough intel to decide what to do, Nero became an audience in the movie theater.

Nero did think some scenes worth the watch.

Finding himself, he guessed, on the bottom floor, he saw Lady's dramatic entrance where she didn't seem to give a hoot if she ran over Dante or not.

Of course Dante didn't just jump out of the way. No, he had to flip over.

When Nero saw Lady (shockingly) shoot a missile at Dante over her shoulder without even caring who he was, he knew right then Lady was out for blood. ANYONE'S blood within this demonic realm.

Nero thought he'd better remember that.

Dante, with a whoop, jumped up and RODE the rocket like a surfer. Nero wanted to bang his head against the wall. Reckless? Dante had the NERVE to call HIM reckless when he had pulled stunts like that?

Man, was Nero going to keep tabs and blast him but good the next time Dante called HIM a punk for being too enthusiastic when it came to demon killing.

Thinking, Nero sighed. Dante'd probably use his own antics as a hammer and say he knew what he was talking about.

Shit. Nero figured he keep tabs anyway just in case.

- - -

What was scary as hell itself, was when he got a glimpse of the young Vergil. Luckily, Nero had the fortune of walking onto a terrace right behind a pillar when he saw him.

Nero had seen Vergil in ice mode, but this Vergil stood as still as stone, impeccably dressed, as he waited patiently for Dante to arrive.

The contrast between the two was astounding. THAT hadn't changed, but Nero guessed, because Dante had cleaned up his act, (with his own brand of style) there wasn't as much of a contrast in the vanity area.

When Vergil abruptly lifted his head like a predator scenting prey, a chill went down Nero's spine. He didn't know why, but Nero suddenly got the idea Vergil could sense his tie to them a mile away and that would be a VERY bad thing.

Sheer self preservation kicked in and Nero left, quick.

Nero did discover why later when he observed and heard Vergil talking to an older bald, guy with demonic collars pulsing under his skin (Nero thought he must frighten small children on a regular basis). Listening to them made him certain he had made the right move in keeping his distance from Vergil.

It was more than obvious this Vergil had a one track mind and that track lead to his father's power.

Oh, man, if Vergil got even a hint of Nero's presence, Nero was sure he was dead meat.

He had a vivid image of the younger Vergil disecting him like a frog.

- - -

Nero was even more certain of his chances against this Vergil when he walked onto a scene so far out, he couldn't process it. Dante and Vergil were outside in the rain trying their level best to kill each other. Or at least that's what it looked like to Nero.

When Vergil pulled his katana, Nero was flabbergasted to feel Yamato. Or rather, a huge piece of Yamato. His arm even flared in response which he hastily hid under his coat.

From what he could get, Vergil wanted Dante's half of their mom's amulet. Dante said no. Period.

Vergil also chided him about the gaining power thing, which seemed to be his obsession, and told Dante to get with the program. Dante blew him off.

Why was Nero not surprised?

He couldn't believe how skilled they were.

When Dante shot a barrage of bullets at Vergil who then used his sword as a shield to gather them together, line them up and fling back at Dante, Nero reeled. He had NO idea he could have done that with Yamato or such a thing was possible.

Then he saw Dante SLICE THE BULLETS IN TWO with his sword. Nero couldn't pick up much from Rebellion, but he thought he felt something. Nero couldn't believe his eyes. HOW had Dante done that?

So much for Blue Rose. No wonder he could never get shot in with Dante.

But the greatest shock came when Vergil ran Dante through while snatching the necklace from Dante's neck. Nero forcefully stopped himself from attacking, especially when Dante made a move to get up and Vergil stabbed him again, with Dante's own sword no less. Nero had to look away.

Nero couldn't bear the scene and Vergil just left Dante lying there.

Turning to leave, Nero was hit by a gust of power and a roar, nearly sweeping him off his feet.

Spinning around, he saw Dante trigger into his devil and then back again.

Growling, Dante went after Vergil, but he was out of it, barely able to stand. After Vergil left Dante alone, Nero didn't know whether to check on Dante or not.

While he was making up his mind, Nero saw Dante suddenly, joyfully, DIVE off the tower. Yes. DIVE off the tower, headfirst.

What the hell?

Running, Nero looked over the edge to see Dante having a blast running down the building, killing demons left and right as he raced to Rebellion. Once he had the sword, he FLEW through the air.

Nero rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing what he thought he was?

Especially when Dante happily let the leviathan slowly circling the tower swallow him whole.

With his heart in his throat, Nero had to focus to get it, and his breath, back under control.

Focusing, he reminded himself, first, he knew Dante was alive and second, the Dante he had met had his sleeve torn off, which is what Dante had done in a rage.

Light headed, Nero got the idea this was when Dante had his devil "awoken" based on what Vergil had said.

Did Vergil think he had been doing Dante a favor with all his talk about power and all? If so, Dante hadn't looked too thrilled until he got the rush, which he was now thoroughly reveling in, to the max.

Shaking his head, Nero didn't get it. One minute they were acting like best buddies and the next they were trying to literally kill each other. Dante and Vergil's relationship was too complicated to figure out.

Now that Dante was even more powered up and Nero had seen how brutally ruthless Vergil was, Nero decided to get lost and check out Lady.

- - -

Searching for her, Nero threw out his senses, and strode outside. He ducked behind a huge boulder when he saw Dante standing on the ledge.

"What is he doing?" Nero wondered.

Out of nowhere, Dante caught a plummeting Lady by her ankle.

Huh? Where'd she come from? And how in the hell did Dante know she was coming and catch her?

Dante made what Nero decided was some sort of pass at Lady as she pointed her guns at him.

Nero thought, "Just put her down, dumbass." But no, keeping her upside down, Dante continued trying to be, Nero guessed, lame ass charming.

Nero wasn't surprised when she nailed him in the head. He would've too if he'd been in her position.

Nero was surprised Dante ate the bullet. Was that Dante's way of being a gentleman? Come ON.

Oh no, that bullet made Dante recoil and let go, and Lady, like her older self would have done, kept firing. Or from what Nero could tell from his vantage point.

Nero started breathing again when Dante called down to her so Nero figured she had somehow stopped herself from falling.

To Nero's glee, Dante got nailed again. Man, that was too rich, especially when Dante left grumbling about having rotten luck with women.

Ya think?

Nero had to cover a snort of laughter but remembering Lady, ran to the ledge to see her balanced on Kalina Ann stuck in the wall.

Shit. She was in the middle of nowhere.

- - -

Turning, Nero raced down flights of stairs to get to the window closest to her. Hanging over the sill, he was relieved to see Lady was within reach.

When she caught sight of him, Nero discovered this young Lady showed signs of her maturing beauty and was way beyond spitting mad (not that he blamed her).

Ready to spit bullets at HIM, (Nero couldn't imagine Lady EVER shooting him) he tried not to feel hurt when she snarled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uh, my name's Nero and I'm just checking things out. That's all, really," he answered as calmly as he could. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The younger Lady had the same lovely voice but spat, "Oh really? You're lying. If you're hanging around a place like this, you're no human." Nero discreetly hid his right hand.

"Whad'ya mean, not human?" he asked, innocently.

"I mean if you're not human, then you're a demon. You're with THEM, right?"

"What?! Who?" he yelped.

Fascinated, Nero had never seen eyes so cold burn so hot at the same time. Nero didn't know anyone could do that, but Lady did.

"THEM. Those, those devils!" she snarled.

"Hey, wait. I'm not with them," Nero declared.

"Go to hell. You look just like them. I'm warning you right now. Stay out of my way. This is MY business. MY family. A demon like you wouldn't know about family." Lady was so enraged, her voice shook.

"Family? What's all this got to do with your family?" Nero asked, confused.

Lady sneered, "As if you didn't know. Well you can't have him. His MY father. This is going to end by my hand, not some stranger's."

"End by your hand? Your father?" Nero suddenly saw the light and asked, stunned, "You're going to kill your own father? Why? Why would anyone kill their own father?" Lady stood down a little when she saw his genuine bafflement.

"Because he's evil. He killed my mother in order to gain demonic" she sneered again, "power. Now he's going to pay."

Nero boggled.

Forgetting where he was or who, exactly, he was talking to, Nero said, "So THAT'S why you came to this horrible place and learned how to fight demons. THAT'S why you're so good at it."

Looking confused, Lady asked, "How could you possibly understand the lengths I've gone to waiting for this day to arrive? Or how I feel?" Nero gentled his voice and decided to take a chance on reaching her, because at this rate, she was going to do her damnest to kill him.

"I know because, believe me, I hate demons too." Nero showed her arm. Her eyes widened and she lowered her guns.

"You mean you got that from a demon?" Lady asked.

(Well, that was one theory)

"Yeah. I guess," Nero replied.

Realizing she had let her guard down, but also Nero hadn't made a move on her in anyway, unlike the other fiend she had run across, though he had seemed OK, in a way, Lady whipped her gun back up to be on the safe side.

"Alright. I can see why you'd be cruising around here then. So tell me, who are those demons. You know them, right?"

Nero told her truthfully, "I don't KNOW them. Let's just say I know OF them, if you get my drift."

Lady nodded, "Yeah. I get you." Then Nero said something he shouldn't have.

He offered, "If you want. Maybe I can help you. I'm not sure, but I can try."

Fortunately for him, Nero phrased his offer considerately enough, she didn't shoot him straight out, but hissed instead, "No thanks. I don't work with demons. Now take off before I blow you away."

Nero raised his hands to show they were empty, keeping his right powered way, way down and asked earnestly, "Look, I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but can I at least help you up? Really, I promise. That's all. I just want to make sure you're alright, then I'll disappear and you can do your thing. OK?"

Lady studied him with slitted eyes.

This Nero guy seemed to be a lot more, (how could she put it?) human than demon and couldn't see anything but a genuine desire to help her in his eyes. Lady wasn't so out for revenge she couldn't appreciate Nero's good looks and honest expression. His whole being radiated a cleanliness in this filthy, nasty place.

Deciding to take a risk, Lady holstered her weapons and reached for him. Grateful Lady wasn't put off by his devil arm, Nero gripped their forearms together with his right hand.

When he had a secure hold, Nero called out, "OK. I got ya. I'm pulling you up now. You can grab your weapon if you want."

Hearing him, Lady was surprised Nero told her this. By telling her to bring Kalina Ann with her, Nero was trusting her not use to it against him, making her trust him a little more.

When Lady was standing next to him, adjusting her arsenal, Nero said, rubbing his devil hand self consciously, "Thanks for not being grossed out by my arm." Lady looked up at his appealing features and gave a short laugh.

"Nah. Are you kidding? After what I've seen, your arm's nothing."

Smiling at her, he said, "'Preciate it. I guess I'll see ya around." When Lady gave a nod, Nero, true to his word, left her, going in the opposite direction.

How 'bout that? A real live half devil had kept his promise and showed her some respect. Appreciating him, Lady hiked up her missile launcher before heading off to find her father again.

Unbeknownst to her, Nero waited in the shadows and followed her, keeping his distance.

He couldn't resist.

This Lady, unlike her older version, had a vulnerability and horrendous weight on her shoulders, and Nero wanted to lighten her load, if he could.

Nero loved Lady and couldn't stand knowing she had taken on such a terrible job. And this job was taking, and kept taking, a toll. Big time.

Nero tried to remember this was not the real Lady, but Nero's heart kept getting in the way.

Because of Lady's concern for him, and her advice had kept him alive, Nero couldn't leave her younger self to suffer, alone. This Lady felt too real for him to ignore. Nero dreaded the thought of having to kill her.

Maybe there was way out? Couldn't he let this one live? Did it really matter if one part of Lady stayed here? Nero hated the thought, but Lady didn't seem to miss this portion of herself, or did she? Nero didn't know.

- - -

Honing in on Lady, Nero felt a shift in time and space. He stumbled on a step when he landed on top of an overhang overlooking Lady with her guns held ready searching the area.

With a massive crash, the huge levitation landed to the side of her. Nero guessed Dante hadn't had a problem killing the mammoth eel but when he jumped out of a eye covered in blood, Nero grimaced. Gross! Killing that thing from the inside out was plain nasty.

Nero was glad to see Dante finally do his stuff when he stood back to back with Lady taking out the demon horde surrounding them like he should.

In addition, Nero was jubilant to find out when, how and who gave Lady her name.

Then, appalled, Nero saw Dante leave Lady with a high leap up the stairs. Nero couldn't conceive of Dante leaving her to face those demons alone. Lady didn't seem to mind, and even though Nero thought she could probably handle it, (talk about dexterity, agility and deadly) he didn't want to take any chances.

Impulsively he landed beside her.

"Nero!" Lady chided savagely without missing a beat, "What do you think you're doing? I don't need or want any help." Nero had to grin. She sounded a lot like the real Lady.

Firing up Red Queen and unleashing Blue Rose at the incoming horde, Nero gritted through his teeth, "I don't doubt you, but just in case, since that jerk left, I thought I'd lend a hand."

On one hand Lady was irritated he was cutting in on her action, but on the other, she couldn't help be touched and impressed by Nero's unhesitating ferociousness when it came to demolishing demons. Man, this guy hadn't been joking. He REALLY hated demons, maybe as much as she did.

Nah, that'd be impossible.

When every last thing was dead and dying, Lady turned to him, glowing with intense gratification. "That was fun. You sure know how to cut loose. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

Knowing that was a given, Nero grinned, "You can count on it, Lady."

She scowled, "What'd you call me?" Cursing under his breath, Nero covered his blunder.

"Ah. I heard the other guy call you that and figured that was your name. Sorry."

He looked so embarrassed, Lady gave a lively laugh. Nero's beautiful eyes lit up to hear the musical sound.

Seeing them, and liking what she saw, Lady reassured him, "It's OK. I guess Lady's as good a name as any." Nero"s face lit up more.

"I think it's a great name. I bet it fits you good." Lady laughed again and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd say this, but thanks for the help. Anyway, I got to go. That devil's on his way to my father. I just know it, so I better hurry." Nero nodded and stood still as she followed Dante.

- - -

After waiting awhile, Nero trailed after her only to come across a distressing scene.

He saw Lady pointing a gun at Dante while surveying the bald, spooky man lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

When Lady asked if he had killed him and Dante didn't deny it, Nero saw red.

It was obvious to him, the man had been run through. If it HAD been Dante, he would have been riddled with bullets.

Dante wanted to play with Lady. And play with her he did as she poured her fury and guts out to him. Was Dante EVEN listening to her?

Nero could tell Dante wasn't hurting her physically, but jeez, WHAT was his DEAL? And Dante wondered why he had rotten luck with women? COME ON. This was a joke, right? Moron.

When Lady had enough and her grief took over, she told Dante to leave and Dante, the idiot, asked if she didn't want to shoot at him some more. Talk about an open invitation to use him for target practice.

And, Nero snickered, boy, Lady sure took that invitation to heart every chance she got. After seeing and hearing what Dante had put Lady through, Nero thought Dante had stuck his foot in his mouth but good and had been paying for it ever since.

Once Dante left, Nero wanted to comfort Lady as she spoke to her father, but didn't know how, or if it was such a good idea, so he left her to mourn in peace but not far enough away to where he wouldn't see where she went next.

- - -

Where Lady went next was to catastrophe in motion.

Nero didn't dare enter the room she disappeared into to. He'd learned enough to sense the amount of explosive power inside. Dante and Vergil were at it again and they meant business, which included Lady's.

Nero didn't have to watch the scene to get what went down and he learned all kinds of things.

Turns out Lady's dad was alive and a stark raving lunatic.

Nero was glad to hear the men try to protect Lady, somewhat, especially Dante. Obviously, they failed when Nero heard, and felt, the rising of the portal to the Demon World.

The process was so intense, Nero had to brace himself against a wall to keep from being flung about as the room shook and ominously rumbled like it was about to crash in on itself any second.

Once the commotion died down, he peeked around the corner to see Lady scaling the newly erected tower and Dante riding up the side on Lady's motorcycle.

When Nero saw part of the wall breaking away, Dante got a thrill, revved the bike, and used it to smash through any demons in his way.

Adrenaline junky, meet Dante.

Peeved, Nero thought, "That's IT. The next time Dante goes after me, he'd gonna get his. This was DEFINITELY going on the tally sheet."

After the coast was clear, Nero walked in, eying the tower with his hands on his hips, wondering the best way to get to the top. Shrugging, he began to leap from one outcropping to the next until he found an opening inside.

- - -

Sensing both Lady and Dante, Nero silently slipped into the library type of room and hid, watching and listening to them.

Nero was glad to hear Dante FINALLY get with the game plan while he talked to Lady.

Nero nearly interfered when Dante put his foot down and faced off against Lady, with his guns crossed, showing he was not playing this time.

Having seen THIS side of Dante before, Nero was able to restrain himself since they were talking about Lady here. Nero knew, by his stance, Dante wasn't going to play with her, but wear her down, which he did.

When Nero saw a tired out Lady firing at an approaching Dante without a bullet coming close to him, Nero thought this was what Lady must have meant by "shielding" himself.

Nero was stumped. He couldn't get a handle on how Dante was doing it. If he had a shield around him, Dante was acting like it was no big deal, and Nero couldn't pick it up.

Once Lady gave in and Dante strode purposely away, leaving her so forlorn she slid to the floor to bury her head in her knees, Nero's arm flared, signaling Vergil was near. Drawing away, Nero waited until Vergil passed before going to her.

Crouching near Lady, Nero tried to find the right thing to say to light her back up.

"Lady," he started soothingly. Lady jerked her head and stared at him.

When Lady said nothing, but looked at him with defeated eyes, Nero told her, "Listen. I know it seems bad, but this Dante looks like he's got it together. I bet you anything he'll do want he promised."

Lady's eyes glistened, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. He'll do right by you. And when he gives you what you want, you got a job to finish, don't you?"

Nero knew Lady. Finishing what she started was essential to her, though he wished she'd passed this one up. This was a rough one, but having seen Lady's determination, her father at work and his complete disregard for her, Nero figured her dad had added fuel to Lady's fire to kill him once and for all.

Hearing him, Lady firmed her mouth. Damn right she did. Lady hadn't come this far to give up now. Nero was right. If Dante came through, she'd better be good and ready to do what she had to do.

Gripping Nero by the shoulder, Lady used his strength to shakily stand. Nero rose.

Lady wondered anew at him. Where had Nero come from? And how did he know just the right thing to say to get her back on course?

With a fierce look, Lady told him, "Thanks Nero. You're right. I got to do what I got to do. If Dante does do what he promised, I better get my ass in gear and ready for action." Giving her an encouraging, serious nod, Nero stepped back so she could continue to the very top of the portal to wait.

Startled, Nero saw Lady motion to him asking, "Will you come with me? I mean, you don't have to do anything, or stay with me, but right now, I don't feel like being alone." Without a word, Nero gave his assent by falling in next to her as they proceeded forward.

- - -

Once they got to the top, Nero looked up and around.

There was no way Nero was going up that evil feeling reddish yellow vortex. Besides, he already knew what was going down. This was one part Nero did know.

Through his constant nagging, he'd gotten Vergil and Dante to give him the nitty gritty about what happened.

Nero definitely didn't need to see Dante lose Vergil.

Hearing about it had been bad enough, and dealing with Lady's trial now, was about all he could take. So once Lady drew her gun, Nero went a distance close enough for her to know she wasn't alone but far enough away to give her privacy.

After what felt like a long time, Nero saw Lady's father practically fall at her feet, and sure enough, she had the spine to kill him.

Nero's heart broke as Lady kept firing after she had emptied the chamber before falling to her knees in tears.

When she began to laugh in choked irony, Nero couldn't stand it.

Coming forward, Nero knelt next to Lady and put an arm around her shoulders.

At first Lady balked, but Nero calmed her saying, "It's OK Lady. There's no shame, or weakness, in crying over something like this. You gotta admit this was one tough job. I don't think many people have the steel to do what you did. And you HAD to do what you did. You were totally on the mark. I hate to say this, because it sounds harsh, but your dad was crazy mean, if you understand what I'm saying."

Blinking up at him through tears, Lady took his words to heart and let them sink into her.

Taking his kindness and understanding at face value, Lady leaned into him and let her tears fall on his shoulder. Nero didn't mind. Hell, if anyone deserved to cry, it was Lady and Nero knew it took A LOT to make Lady cry. Shoot, in all time he had known her, Nero'd never seen her let loose any tears she got now and again.

Tenderly, he helped her stand, and with a supporting arm, lead her away from the heart wrenching scene.


	5. Chapter 5 Lowering the Curtain

**You may find this chapter a little more interesting. Vergil plays a large part and actually gets thrown off balance when confronted by the younger Lady. Nero is extremely happy to finally see Vergil arrive in time to keep him in one piece. If you are put off by this chapter, I suggest you at least scroll to end which transitions into the next chapter where Vergil stays by Nero in the Demon World. Please R&R! Thanks.**

**Lowering the Curtain**

Vergil had been keeping guard over Nero as Nero had been going about discovering and, at times, interacting within the scenes.

He had learned much about the environment they were in and had a notion what was causing it.

Overall he approved of Nero's caution, but he was uncertain if his fixation with Lady was prudent or not. Perhaps, by treating this Lady as the human one, this Lady WOULD become more human, making her an easier target.

Vergil was pleased Nero studiously avoided contact with his younger self and Dante.

Vergil was especially glad Nero had not followed Dante into the portal. Though he knew Nero knew the story, Vergil did not wish him to witness that piece of history.

Moreover, Vergil was concerned for the boy. In this place of power, Vergil could not be sure how powerful these characters were.

However, he was going find out, shortly. In thanks, ironically, to Nero's humanity, which had led Vergil to the demon's center stage. After Nero escorted Lady from the area, Vergil moved in.

At last, Vergil had found the Master.

He could feel the demon's power and it was strong. Strong enough to create a realistic enactment of the past.

Vergil did not care if this demon was a devil king or not. THIS devil was going to pay for his crimes, of that, Vergil was certain.

Making no effort to disguise himself, or appear concerned, he approached the devil, playing the part of Arkham, as he stirred and rose in smug satisfaction.

Becoming aware of Vergil's presence, the devil king mistook him for a powerful clone and greeted him, confident of his own power and status.

Vergil was pleased. This demonic Master was in for a not so pleasant surprise.

"I apologize. I can sense you are determined to become part of my cast, but I am afraid, in your present guise, you would not fit in to the script. But it matters not, for I am well satisfied by the players I have," this Arkham told Vergil.

"Really?" Vergil asked as if bemused, "And what of the one who does not belong in your 'play'?"

Contemplating Vergil's question, the devil thought out loud, "I will allow I was worried the young unknown would be a determent, but he appears to be of a great help in further developing Mary's character. Perhaps I should entice him to stay."

Vergil showed no response to THAT suggestion. The idea of Nero enslaved and victimized for the pleasure of this vile creature was not to be bore.

Shrugging, Vergil remarked, "I found your drama stimulating (that was one word for it) and wished to explore the story more in depth." The demon preened under Vergil's praise.

He told him, "I thank you for the compliment. But if you wish further knowledge into this subject, I suggest you view the real Dante who is currently among us." Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? The real Dante?" Vergil asked curiously.

Basking in having a fan of his show, the devil replied, "Why, just what I said. Mundus, a devil king you surely must know, has lured Dante into his lair. I was one of the ones set to greet him, but upon feeling his maturity and wrath, chose to return to MY Dante who I much prefer."

Vergil's eyes narrowed more as he understood this was one the devil kings Mundus had enticed to ensnare and perhaps kill Dante. Knowing he was also a coward, in Vergil's mind, heightened his desire for vengeance, but before he attacked, Vergil wanted to learn a few things.

Setting his azure eyes aglow and deepening his voice, Vergil enthralled the devil king, saying in a tone of approval, "That was most wise of you. Why risk challenging the real Dante when you have your own to play with?"

When the demon gave off a feeling of pride in his cleverness, Vergil asked, "But there is something I wish to know. You are obliviously most talented and powerful. I am impressed by your ability to create such realistic, accurate settings, scenes and characters. How is it you were able to accomplish such a remarkable feat?" This Arkham visibly drew himself up, flattered.

Leaning toward Vergil, he revealed, "While taking some time, the work was not too difficult. There was much blood and power split in the original setting. I simply gathered it together and sifted through the various layers to uncover its artistry. You must acknowledge, it is indeed a riveting, entertaining drama."

Vergil outwardly gave the demon a look of admiration before asking, "And the players? They too appear to be true to form."

Slyly, the devil confided, "You are a worthy audience and astute in your observations. In regards to the players, I merely took three young demons I beheld potential within and rebirthed them within each of the characters' personal blood and essences making them almost as real as the characters themselves."

The devil king in the guise of Arkham proclaimed proudly, "They do not even realize they are in the play until after the show is over. I created them in such a way they forget they are actors once it is time for the drama to begin again."

Bastard.

Vergil had been afraid of that.

It explained everything and he almost felt pity for the young demons forced into his, Dante and Lady's forms. Vergil did not look forward to their disposal in order bring the curtain down on this show.

But, first things first.

Vergil's eyes turned ice blue.

Uncertain what he had said, or done wrong, the demon was thrown into trepid confoundment. He started to back away.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and the demon stared at him in shock.

"Is that.." he began.

"Yes," Vergil purred, letting his anger rise to the surface, "It is the REAL Yamato."

"But, but," the devil sputtered, "The real Yamato's pieces were taken. How is it YOU now possess the whole one?"

Smiling in menace, Vergil replied, "You might say I play a part in the sequels of your play."

At the demon's continued stammers, Vergil asked scornfully, "Are you so far into your characters you do not recognize the REAL person behind your facade when you are confronted by one? You said you recognized the real Dante, yet you fail to recognize the real Vergil? You are as much a liar as you are craven."

Finally understanding he was in mortal peril, the devil tried to appease Vergil by flattering him.

"Yes, I perceive your true form and sense no deception within you. Vergil, are you not pleased by my attention and care to your younger self? I promise you, after playing his part well, he is allowed his own form of entertainment until it is time for the curtain to rise. Do you not find it an honor to be so remembered? I assure you, I dearly thrive in your role and keep your memory safe."

Safe? By replaying the moment of his greatest miscalculation? By repetitively showing his rejection of Dante's plea through his own obsessive need for power?

Vergil did not think so. And no, Vergil did not find himself honored. Instead, Vergil felt this devil king had subjugated him, in a way, much as Mundus had.

Vergil let the demon feel this.

Quailing, the demon looked for a means of escape but he was trapped.

With a malicious smile, Vergil said smoothly, "Let me see if I recall the script correctly. Oh yes. I believe the line is... 'it's time for the clown to bow out.'"

Taking the real Arkham's suggestion, Vergil unleashed his fury and Yamato on the devil director, and sliced this Arkham into confetti.

Within moments the devil king, who had fled Dante, was utterly decimated.

Relishing settling one score, Vergil did not allow one iota of the demon's power to escape him. THIS devil king would NEVER be a master puppeteer again.

The thought came to Vergil he had actually gotten a three for one in the settling of scores department. First, he destroyed a large part of Arkham (who definitely deserved HIS wrath) second, he had prematurely been given a part in aiding Trish and Dante, and third, he freed the young demons who were so immersed in their roles, they could have been Vergil, Dante and Lady themselves.

My, perhaps Vergil should thank Nero, after throttling him, for providing such a productive opportunity.

When Vergil felt the disturbance of the now free supplicants, he knew had to reach Nero, quickly. There was no telling what the effect would be on the trio upon being released from their master.

Knowing himself and Dante at that age, Vergil was worried.

They had not been the sort to let something of this magnitude pass without some type of retaliation. And, they had not been too particular about who, or what, they retaliated against.

- - -

When Lady gasped as she remembered something, and feeling the shift, Nero knew instantly when the drama ended. They were inside a large, elaborate room containing all kinds of different things and furnishings. There was a totally different feel from where they been.

"What? What is it?" Nero asked anxiously, getting a bad vibe. Lady pushed him into a closet.

"Wha...?" Nero started. She cut him off.

Urgently Lady explained, "You gotta hide. They'll be here soon and I don't know what they'll do to you."

"What? Who?" Nero asked, trying to get his footing.

"Vergil and Dante of course. Who'da think?" she answered. Feeling Dante arrive, Lady ran to the other side of the room.

Because of the concern and care Nero had shown her, Lady was in an upheaval. She had never been treated with kind tenderness before. Lady and her dearest friends, (and fellow players) were a rowdy, rough bunch.

She supported herself against the wall with a hand over her aching heart. Lady was in a turmoil between anguish, the solace and respect Nero had given her, and triumph in her performance.

Lady wanted time and space to decipher these alien emotions, but she didn't think she'd get the chance.

Besides, Lady had to find some way to keep Nero hidden, knowing Vergil and Dante would not only see him as a threat, but be jealous of his attentiveness to her.

- - -

Nero stayed hidden, keeping the door slightly ajar. Sure enough, Dante sauntered in and headed for Lady who was pressed, slumped against a wall.

"Hey. What's the matter? Now that the show's over, it's time for OUR showtime," he asked her while caging her in with his arms.

"Nothing," Lady said miserably, "I just want to left alone."

"Left alone?! You gotta be kidding me. We ALWAYS get to party after a good performance. If you wanna play, that's cool with me."

She shook her head decisively. "No. I don't what to. Leave me alone."

Dante stepped back, perplexed, then moved closer and lowered his voice, seductively, "Well, if you don't wanna play, maybe you wanna have some fun?"

Lady pushed at him, angry, "Don't you get it? I want to left alone." Dante narrowed his eyes and went to make a move on her.

Lady, meet a dense Dante. Sheesh, Nero wondered how Dante had snagged Trish. Considering how long Dante had to wait for Trish, she and Lady must have spent YEARS educating Dante in female psychology.

Seeing Dante and Lady together in this context, even if they were demons pretending to be them, thinking of Trish and Dante's true friendship with Lady, Nero felt the very idea was... wrong.

Struggling against him, Lady demanded, "Let me go! I said no."

Nero bared his teeth when he saw Dante wasn't about to take no for an answer since Dante clearly thought Lady was playing hard to get. Dimwitted didn't come close to Dante's conduct.

Without thinking, Nero was there, slamming Dante into the ground with a well aimed blow.

"She said no, asshole and meant no. Jerk," Nero snapped. Rubbing his head, Dante leaped lightly to his feet.

"Where in the hell'd you come from? You trying to upstage me? And who are YOU to tell ME what Lady meant or didn't mean?" Dante asked Nero conversationally.

Uh oh, Nero knew THAT tone which said someone was about to get the low down on what happens when Dante is crossed.

Lady grabbed the back of Nero's coat.

"Nero, no! It's alright. I can handle this," she said in a slightly panicked voice making Nero's temper rise. Glancing at Lady, and seeing how harried she was, Nero turned flat eyes to Dante.

Ignoring Lady, Nero warned, "Back off. Can't you just leave her alone already? Haven't you put her through enough?"

"What?!" Dante yelled, "Are you outta your mind? Listen dude, you got some nerve. I thought I told YOU to back off. This babe's mine and I sure as hell know how to treat her."

When Nero refused to move, Dante scratched his head thoughtfully. "Y'know, there is something really weird about you."

Weird? Dante was calling HIM weird after all the stuff Nero had seen him do?

Then, with not so perfect timing (in Nero's opinion) Vergil showed up.

"You fool. Can you not tell this man has Father's power within him?" The young Vergil reproved Dante before turning speculative eyes to Nero sending a chill turning to ice through him.

OH SHIT. This was EXACTLY what Nero SO did not Vergil or Dante to get.

Turning back to Nero, Dante tilted his head, giving Nero the once over.

"Now that you mention it, I guess he does. Not that I care, unlike YOU," Dante told Vergil, "But he does kinda look like us. Did you hear of us having another brother or something?"

Nero blinked, and blinked again. At this point, Nero almost wished Dante would call him kid because Nero wanted OUT of surreal land and into the real world.

"No. I didn't," Vergil replied as his eyes went to ice. Nero knew that look too and didn't like the way Vergil was eying him.

Coming too close for comfort, Vergil hissed, "Did you steal part of my father's power from me?"

Nero could honestly answer, "No. I don't how, or why, I've got Sparda's blood and power in me." Sliding his eyes at Dante, Vergil considered his options.

"Power and blood? We can take care of that, can we not, Dante?"

Dante met Vergil's eyes and his changed to match Vergil's.

Yikes!

Nero's vision of being dissected was becoming more vivid as he faced the two devils. One he may be able to take, but BOTH? Nero wasn't at all sure of his chances.

Suddenly all three gave out a cry of pain and loss.

Forgetting to get going while the going was good, Nero shouted, unhinged, "What?! What's it NOW?"

Lady answered as she clutched her chest, "We, we just lost our Master."

"Master?" Nero's brows came together while he wondered who had killed their master, "But isn't that a good thing? Now you're free."

Wrong thing to say.

Vergil rounded on him. "Imbecile. Free? There is no freedom. Now we are left alone, unprotected. We know of no other existence. What are we to do now?"

Dante gave Nero a LOOK. "Hey. Weren't you with Lady when Arkham was killed?"

Lady and Nero both started at Dante's train of thought. Lady jumped in front of Nero.

"No, Dante. The scene went according to plan."

"According to plan, huh? Then what's he doing here? Unless..." Dante took a good long look at Lady before turning to Nero, saying, "Unless YOU'VE become a main attraction."

Nero paled and shook his head emphatically, "No way. NO WAY. Lady and I aren't together, together. We're, uh, friends, that's ALL."

"Oh really?" Vergil chimed in with a threatening tone.

"Yeah. Really," Nero affirmed.

- - -

With perfect timing, (unlike his young character, according to Nero) Vergil appeared, summing up the scene.

Seeing Nero blocking Lady from the younger versions of himself and Dante, Vergil wondered what on earth the boy was thinking.

Feeling the hungry anticipation of prey in the two young demons facing Nero, Vergil had a fleeting thought maybe insanity did run in the family.

He noted, however, Nero HAD had an effect on Lady. She was so worn out by her ordeal, and the foreign emotions Nero had awoke in her, Lady could not rally herself to go on the offense but rather leaned against the wall in desolation and apathy.

Well, Vergil certainly knew how to get the attention of at least one of the young demon clones.

He drew Yamato.

Nero's arm instantly flared to blinding life and his eyes widened.

"Vergil?" Nero asked almost desperately, recognizing who took out the trio's master. Nero hated to admit it, but he could have kissed the ground at Vergil's boots.

Dante slid his eyes at the older Vergil, but was more intrigued by Nero's demonic arm.

Typical.

Leave it to Dante to ignore the real danger and focus on something different.

Mentally sighing in exasperation at the younger version of his brother, Vergil was glad to see the younger version of himself immediately fixate on him.

Vergil thought there was a possibility Nero could distract Dante until he took care of himself. (My, that sounded strange)

The young Vergil's eyes widened and then slit with greed and menace.

"That is the true Yamato," he spoke confidently.

Vergil responded mildly, "Yes."

The younger one assessed him, observing with the same certainty, "And you are the older me."

Vergil replied with a curt, "Somewhat."

The younger's eyes lit up as he drew the wrong conclusion. "Then I achieved my goal."

Nero saw Vergil become glacier. "No. YOU did not."

The younger Vergil's brows drew together. Studying his older form, he seemed to consider something Nero thought too stupid for the real Vergil.

"If that is true, perhaps I should try again, even if my actions change future sequels. If you allow me, I may be able to make them more palatable."

Lifting his arm, he made a motion to Vergil to hand him the sword saying, "Give me Yamato so I, and you, can triumph."

Vergil smiled in frigid amusement, "Come and take it, if you dare." As he expected, this was all the young Vergil needed to attack. Knowing his own moves, and being far more skilled and experienced, Vergil did not worry about the outcome.

- - -

Disregarding his twin's fight, Dante zeroed in on Nero, driving him away from the distraught Lady.

Dante gestured at Nero's arm, taunting him, "So what's up with the arm, cousin?"

Nero growled, "I'm not your cousin, jerkwad."

"Who cares, Nero?" Dante retorted, stretching out Nero's name.

Smirking, Dante poked at him, "What'sa matter? Get stuck triggering your devil? Come on. What a dork move. It's bad enough you're as strange as we are, but to show off like that is just plain dumb. Or do you like showing off you're some kind of badass half devil?"

Nero bared his teeth and his blazing claws splayed out. Seeing Dante's eyes light up, Nero knew he had fallen for Dante's favorite trick.

Nero knew Dante loved to play and this Dante wanted to check out a new toy. Nero had an image of Dante surfing the energy of his devil arm like he had Lady's rocket.

Fucking great.

Dante egged Nero on, "You want to party COUSIN. Let's rock." Nero rolled his eyes. Had Dante ALWAYS said that?

Not thinking for a second Dante would let him get a shot in, Nero pulled Red Queen and fired her up.

"Now we're talking. A little fight now and then does make life more interesting, don't ya think?" Dante attested.

Another mark went on Dante's tally sheet.

"Man, Dante, do you ALWAYS say the same things? I'da thought by now you'd come up with different stuff," Nero scoffed, throwing this Dante off guard.

"Huh? Whad'ya talking about?" Dante wanted to know.

Nero launched himself at Dante before he recovered from Nero's jab.

Nero did remember who he was dealing with, but was hoping the younger, less experienced Dante was more on his skill level. Rebellion clashed with Red Queen instantly.

Delighted, Dante threw Nero back.

"That's what I'm talking about. Show me what ya got," Dante grinned before getting down to business.

Nero found himself hard pressed to keep up with Dante's speed of light moves, but he did find he could hold him off with some well placed punches from his devil arm.

Getting an over the top charge when someone, or something, took him on, Dante was exhilarated by the whole thing. His attitude drove Nero nuts.

During a fight to the finish, Dante went from irritating to down right infuriating.

Nero focused on keeping his temper under wraps because Nero knew that's what Dante was counting on. Dante got the drop on his opponents by pissing them off so bad, they would lose control.

Praying Vergil would arrive on the scene soon, Nero went for broke and was gratified to see Dante having to work to keep his body parts in one piece.

As Nero fended a playful Dante off, he knew he was in for a heavy duty. He'd rather confront the slimy scorpion.

After what seemed like forever, Dante swung a sideways slash of his sword hard enough to thrust Red Queen from Nero's grip. Nero went for his throat with his devil hand and half of Yamato appeared through Dante's chest.

With a war cry, Dante dissolved into flickers of light which fluttered around and into Yamato.

Nero lay on his back, propped up on an elbow, dazed immobile by the abrupt ending of his fight and what he had seen. Slowly, his gaze traveled up Vergil until he was looking him in the face.

"Vergil," Nero breathed in relief. Vergil leaned down and pulled Nero up. Swaying, Nero focused on staying upright.

Without a word, Vergil turned to Lady. Suddenly Nero found himself alert and rock steady.

As Vergil glided toward her, Nero exclaimed, "Wait! Vergil! Whad'ya gonna do?"

"Calm yourself Nero and let me handle this matter," was Vergil's response. This statement did NOT calm or reassure Nero.

Wanting to protect Lady, Nero had to get a grip and remember one of the reasons they were down here. Nero paced restlessly from one foot to the other as Vergil drew closer to Lady.

Completely, unlike herself, Lady seemed to care less about her imminent demise.

- - -

Staring at Vergil in awed reverence, Lady hastily disarmed herself.

Nero couldn't figure out what in the world she was thinking.

Rushing to meet Vergil halfway, Lady skidded to a halt before she ran into him. Looking up at him, Lady hesitantly put her hand on his chest as if she couldn't believe he was real.

"Vergil? But, but you're all grown up. So you're OK? You came back? Are we all together? What about Dante?" Lady asked practically tripping over her tongue.

Soothingly, Vergil answered her, "Yes. We are all together. Dante is alive and you have remained good friends with him."

Boy, Nero thought, talk about succinct. Vergil sure did leave out some pertinent information.

When she folded in relief, Vergil asked her, "Lady, what is it you wish?"

If Nero was thrown by the question, Lady was perplexed.

"Wish?" Lady asked like she didn't know the meaning of the word.

Vergil explained, "You are now free to do as you wish. I know it is difficult, but you do have some choices you may make."

Out of her depth, Lady cried, "But I don't know what to do, or what I want."

Hanging her head, tears came to her eyes, "I belong with you and Dante, that's all I know or want. I don't... I don't want to go on alone."

Vergil understood. This young demon Lady had been "birthed" to be one part of three. Vergil had not enjoyed putting to rest the young Vergil and Dante and noticeably did not wish gift this Lady, who was almost as human as the real one, with the same ending.

With some compassion Vergil told her, "If you wish, you may come with me and I will take you to the more mature Lady. She will welcome you into herself." (Vergil was unsure if this was correct or not, but he decided he was not necessarily lying either) Hope became to bloom across the young Lady's face.

"Do you really mean it? We can all stay together? What is my older character like? Do you really think she would accept me?" Lady asked with a hint of shame at what she had become in order to accomplish the awful duty she felt was her responsibility.

Not misunderstanding her, Vergil reassured her, "You would be proud of the woman you become Lady. Your maturity will give you the solace you seek. The Lady I know is strong and noble. She has had time to accept your actions and the needs driving you."

Firming her mouth, a determination appeared over her entire being and Lady was back.

"Yeah. I'll come with you then," she nodded decisively.

Casting her eyes in Nero's direction, she said, "I guess, by Nero's appearance, we made other friends too. Am I right?"

Finding it odd speaking to this Lady whom he had never really known but had noticed and admired, Vergil strove to act as comfortable with her and she seemed to be with him.

"As always, Lady, you are ever arriving at the correct assumptions."

Vergil succeeded because Lady gave him a bright smile and strolled up to Nero. "Well I'm glad and can't wait to see you in the future sequels, Nero. You've added a lot of good stuff to our, or I should say, my role and character. I'm really happy you came."

Nero grinned at her. "Thanks, Lady. And I gotta tell ya. You only get better as you go along. The Lady I know kicks ass like you wouldn't believe. You're gonna love her."

(Nero wasn't sure if this was the case or not since he had no idea whether this part would be conscious, or Lady would be anymore aware of her, or what. But he decided, what the hell, might as well put this Lady's fears to rest. It's not like she'd know or anything. Maybe? Gack! Nero was giving himself a headache.)

Lady returned his grin.

Vergil spoke up, feeling compelled to say, "Lady, if you wish, you may go with Nero rather than me."

Both Lady and Nero glared at him for different reasons.

Nero did NOT to be the one to hurt Lady in any way, shape or form. Lady felt rejected.

Stomping up to him, Vergil was taken aback when Lady put her hands on her hips and faced him down.

"Just what are you are you insinuating? You don't want me anymore? You'd rather me go off with some other guy? You think I betrayed you for Nero? That's it, isn't it?"

Nero rubbed a firm hand over his mouth to hide his laughing smiling at Vergil's expression. But he had no control over his dancing eyes. Vergil gave him a subtle glower. Nero shrugged. Hey, what could he say? Nothing Vergil haven't already seen.

Vergil hastened to tell Lady, "No, no. That is it not it at all. I simply wanted you to know you were free to make your own choice and I would not hold it against you. I thought Nero's arm would be a more easier place to go. I apologize if I offended you." Lady didn't let him off the hook.

"Well, you did offend me. Of all the nerve. I thought we loved each other. That's what we said." Now Vergil REALLY looked like he had been tossed overboard into deep waters.

Nero struggled not to laugh, but, man, was it tough. Since he'd been given the evil eye once already, he decided to get some revenge and Nero left Vergil to sink or swim on his own.

Feeling Nero's unseemly mirth at his expense, Vergil did send him the evil eye, promising retaliation. After everything the youth had put him through, Nero should think twice about provoking him. Getting this, Nero tried to sober up, without success. Vergil's eyes narrowed more.

Searching for a way to calm Lady, Vergil told her, "Of course. But you must understand, I do not wish to hurt you in anyway." Almost sighing in relief, Vergil saw Lady relax.

"Oh. Yeah. I get it. I'm sorry Vergil, I should have figured that out right away. I forgot," Lady reassured him. Nero was lost, again, but Vergil knew what she meant. Now Vergil was the one who threw Nero a smirk.

The boy BETTER remember where he was, and who he was dealing with. Vergil, or Nero's ignorance, were not to be taken lightly, especially here.

Willing him to believe her, Lady said, "Vergil, it's alright. I'd rather you use Yamato, if you have to, than to be separated from you. Just remember I love you, OK? And, and I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but since you're all grown up, even though I DO want to give you one last kiss goodbye, it seems sort of, I guess, uh, weird. If you get me?"

The heart Vergil had not known he possessed, cracked a bit. These young demons had learned, somehow, to love much like humans do as they were reborn through the human blood within Vergil, Dante and Lady.

Smiling fondly at Lady, Vergil was charmed. Nero would bet money Vergil wished the real Lady acted this way around him. Ruffling this Lady's hair, Vergil was thinking along the same lines.

Taking a page from her script, he answered, "Yes, Lady, I get you. And I think we can try the other way first, OK? Are you ready?"

Rearming herself, Lady held herself regally. With a brave nod, she went into his arms.

Nero watched in amazement as Lady and Vergil's energies flared up and in a shimmering glow of light, Lady disappeared as she sank into Vergil.

"WOW!" Nero cried out, "That was way super cool."

Holding a hand to his chest, savoring the loving warmth of this Lady next to his heart, Vergil turned to Nero and purred evilly, "Yes. Quite. I am happy you found the show to your taste. Shall we proceed to the next act?"


	6. Chapter 6 House of Horrors

**OK, now we're back in Hell proper with Vergil aiding Nero. I think this is a solid chapter. I tried to throw in some suspense, humor, surprises and, I guess, what is called angst. I certainly enjoyed writing it and hope I was successful in giving you a few laughs along Vergil and Nero's often harrowing journey toward Dante. PLEASE let me know because I am having a hard time writing the next chapter. Many of you want to know what is going on with Trish and Dante and that's where I'm heading. The next chapter, I have to warn you, is dark. While I could not handle Trish being tortured or terribly abused, I did have to make her and Dante's fight bleak. On top of that, I came up with something VERY disturbing for Nero and Vergil. I thought as long as Nero was in Hell, he should witness, first hand, one of its truly evil parts. And its horrific to say the least. So, you see, that would be pretty hard to write about. I HAVE written a rough draft of the chapter after the next, so I can post it as quickly as possible, which helps get over the bad stuff you would have read. This way, if you find the next chapter too much to take, you can jump over it. (Not to say I'm really comfortable with writing really terrible scenarios, so maybe its more the thought than the actual presentation, if you understand what I mean. We'll see, huh?) So I REALLY hope you like this chapter and enjoy it. Remember to R&R just to give me the heads up. Thanks!  
**

**House of Horrors**

_Huh? What? What the hell was Vergil doing? Oh no. Had he been taken in by an impostor?_

Nero rebounded, fast, under Vergil's malice. Rolling on one shoulder, Nero lunged for Red Queen and came up in defense mode. "Just what's going here?" Nero demanded, shaken but standing firm.

Vergil was pleased to see Nero react swiftly. Although he knew Nero was certain of Yamato and sensed him, he felt it imperative Nero harbor not a single doubt he was the true Vergil. Within a deadly environment where his ignorance could cause him great harm or enslavement (not to mention, death), Nero could not be allowed to go his own way.

If Vergil was to take Nero under his wing, Nero must follow his instructions without hesitation - he would tolerate nothing less.

Deliberately, Vergil went into ice mode.

Sleekly, Vergil asked him, "Why? What do you think is going on, Nero?"

A varying display of emotions raced across him as Nero processed all the different possibilities he could think of. Unfortunately, the vast majority had ugly endings with only a few (_hold up, make that, one_) positive outcome.

Going for broke, Nero responded, "No way. You HAVE to be the real Vergil. You can be damn certain I know Yamato when I feel it,"

"Oh really?" Vergil replied slyly, "What if I defeated the real Vergil and took Yamato from him?" At Nero's expression, Vergil was a little startled and complimented by Nero's faith in his abilities.

Nero confirmed his impression by snorting, "Yeah. Go try telling that to someone who'd believe that load of BS."

Wanting to drop the subject, seeing the stout trust Nero had in him, Vergil forced himself to push Nero to the limit.

So Vergil opened the door on a couple of sinister possibilities. "But what if it was so? Having taken Yamato and absorbed Vergil into myself, would you not perceive me as 'real'? Or, perhaps, you are so in need of guidance, you dearly wish me to be who you wish me to be."

Paling, Nero grew mute and the hair on the back of his neck stood up at those plausible hits.

Sensing Nero's appropriate angst and accurate knowledge he had crossed the path of an opponent he could not defeat, Vergil wanted to see his response when he cooed, "Are you not one of Dante's pets? Knowing this and perceiving your fierce loyalty makes me wish to steal you from him and claim you as my own."

Going sheet white, Nero then up in flames. _Not in this lifetime._ He'd rather die.

Feinting to the right with a sideways slash of Red Queen, Nero jumped and shot at Vergil from the left.

Vergil blurred as he evaded the attack.

In over his head, Nero frantically searched his mind for a way out. Suddenly Nero recalled something Lady had told him. While he was landing, he spun across Vergil's back and was fast enough to grab a hold of his coat where he found what he was looking for.

Whipped around, Vergil sent Nero flying across the room with a backhanded blow. Then he was on Nero so fast Nero hadn't seen him move. Swallowing the heart pounding in his throat down to where it belonged, Nero forced himself passive as every instinct screamed to attack. Stilling himself, Vergil paused when Nero made no attempt to defend himself and released him while stepping back.

Climbing to his full height, Nero commented, "Man, Vergil. You sure can be a mean one."

Crossing his arms, Vergil quirked a brow which said, _You think?_ Knowing what Nero had sought and found, which was a new timepiece he carried with him, Vergil told him, "Very clever, Nero. I assume Lady gave you the idea to check for items the Demon World would overlook or have no knowledge of?"

Giddy, Nero replied, "Yeah. And boy, am I glad it worked too. You've got no clue how happy I am to see you. This world is freaky to the max."

Vergil remarked, "No clue? I beg to differ. In following your adventures, I have witnessed first hand precisely how 'freaky' you have found this world to be."

Hearing this, Nero flared, "You mean you've watching me this whole time? And you didn't do anything? I've been wading through this hellhole going from one disaster to another. I could've died or worse."

Vergil lectured him sternly, "Was it not your wish to come here? Did you not come alone? Did I not tell you what to do? I am quite certain Lady, if she gave you instructions, also warned you against following me, or Dante, and the inherent dangers involved. I assumed, if you chose to ignore BOTH our concerns, you wished to be left alone to go your own way. Or am I mistaken?"

Nero had the grace to look abashed. "Yes and no," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Which is it? Yes or no?" Vergil asked uncompromisingly.

Nero admitted, "Yes, Lady warned me off. She said I'd get in your way or be a distraction and maybe get you, or Dante, hurt or worse. But I wanted to help."

Vergil scowled, "Help? Did it occur to you I may have some business of my own to take care of? Instead, I followed you around while you made enough racket to wake the dead. Which you did. Did you even stop and think for a moment of how you were going to get out once you got in?"

Exasperated, Vergil chided, "Honestly Nero, Dante calls you reckless but this is beyond the pale. You know nothing of the Demon World and rules within. Did you think so little of my abilities you felt an intense need to 'help' me?" Nero came alive.

Waving his hand in denial, he told him, "No. Don't EVEN go there Vergil. I know you know the score and can absolutely handle whatever comes your way. It's just that I COULDN'T let you guys down and leave you alone in this awful place." Nero hung his head, "I guess Lady was right, again. I WAS a distraction and DID get in your way. And she said the same thing about me not knowing squat. I'm sorry Vergil. You didn't have to look after me, but you did and that means a lot. I totally blew it, huh?"

Vergil studied the downcast young warrior. Unwillingly, he was touched by Lady and Nero's concern for him, although Lady's way of trying to protect him was much more realistic and logical, Nero's heart had been in right place, as they say.

Vergil wished his head had been there instead.

He was flattered by both of their stalwart faith in his expertise. In Nero's words, both views meant a lot to him. Relenting, Vergil restored some of Nero's self esteem. "I would not necessarily say you 'blew it,' Nero. You merely changed the game plan, as it were, and you must remember, down here, everything IS seen as a 'game.' You did well and I was pleased to see this. Additionally, you were a help during the last encounter."

Feeling less a burden, Nero's head came up as Vergil went on, "And, I will say, you did help make my job a bit less tedious by removing annoying obstacles in my way."

Nero brighten more.

But Vergil told him sternly, "If, however, you wish me to remain by your side, I demand you follow my instructions immediately and to the letter. If not, I will leave you on your own in an instant. I will not tolerate any further demonstrations of foolhardy behavior. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Vigorously nodding, Nero assured him, "You bet. You can count on it. Word of honor."

"Fine," Vergil replied and brusquely began to stow various vial and orbs Nero had avoided into Nero's coat.

"Huh? Whad'ya doing? What're these for?" he asked as if Vergil was strapping him with C4 explosives.

"I do not have time to waste explaining the applications of them all, but this one," he help up a red orb, "is for power when you are feeling drained. And this one," he held up a green one, "is for healing purposes. You merely crush them against you for them to take effect."

"Oh. OK," Nero stood still while Vergil loaded him down. Swearing to keep his mouth shut when Vergil told him to, Nero didn't voice his curiosity over the others. Instead he asked, "So what do we do now? I mean where do we go or whatever?"

Straightening, Vergil informed him, "Since you were descending deeper into the nether regions, I suggest we begin our way up."

Nero blanched. He'd been moving DOWN? Thank the Lord, many times, Vergil had arrived to give him a U turn when he did. Nero didn't EVEN want to think what could be worse than he had already seen. Although, with an inward tremor, he had a strong foreboding the joy ride wasn't over.

Recalling Nero from his trepidation, Vergil leveled Yamato at him saying mildly, "Now, be so kind as to return my, Dante and Trish's power, you have collected."

"Huh?"

Holding in a sigh (and his patience) Vergil explained, "Use your arm to focus and channel those parts from within yourself into Yamato. I will place a hand on your shoulder to guide you since you are evidently unsure of the proper way of doing this."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I can do that. It's like reversing the process. Right?"

"Yes," Vergil affirmed, "Are you prepared?"

At Nero's nod, they both concentrated and Nero felt Vergil help him sift through the energies he had absorbed. Nero's eyes widened as warm light streamed down his arm into Yamato, leaving him feeling slightly drained.

Dazed, he heard Vergil say, "Having done well in learning from your lessons, I am sure you will be able to handle anything which may arise as we proceed. If not, I will be there to take affairs into my own hands."

_Lessons? Vergil had been teaching him a lesson?_ Perking up, Nero smothered a growl. Thinking Vergil was a demanding taskmaster was an understatement. Shit, he'd like to give Vergil some lessons of his own.

Abruptly, Nero halted his internal ravings. After the scolding Vergil had given him, which, (Nero conceded) had been dead on, he guessed he deserved what he got.

Feeling much, much (_did he say much?_) safer and more cheerful since Vergil was by his side, Nero slid a look at Vergil as they began to walk. "Everything's a game, huh? That explains a lot. These demons sure get into their twisted forms of entertainment. You know Vergil, you're really good at playing these games. Ever think of going into acting as a second career? You make quite a character, that's a definite."

Vergil glanced at the now light hearted Nero. Here Nero was, in the middle of Hell, teasing Vergil directly after getting a well earned, blistering wake up call. Suppressing an involuntary grin, Vergil thought Nero deserved some type of reprimand and, thinking of what Dante would do, smacked Nero upside the head.

Nero whooped in laughter.

Keeping his smile hidden, Vergil mentally shook his head._ Honestly, the boy was incorrigible._

...

Nero stayed closed to Vergil as they stealthily moved down pulsating corridors. This place was really, really creepy and Nero didn't want to let Vergil out of his sight.

Vergil seemed perfectly at ease with the atmosphere, but Nero figured he was used to it. Taking his cues from Vergil, he kept his power level down and tried to match his demeanor. Both ready for any type of nasty surprises, Vergil took the left while Nero covered the right.

Coming up to a side entryway on the right, they both heard raucous laughter, cheers and moans of lustful ecstasy.

Oh, no. Not again. _What was it with these demons anyway?_ They got their rocks off every chance they got. And it seemed to Nero it didn't matter where, when, with who or what, or with how many. Unfortunately, being off to the right, Nero was given the fun joy of witnessing more demonic perversion.

Steeling himself, he gave Vergil a signal letting him know he'd check it out. Vergil acknowledged him and came to a standstill, prepped for action. Taking a deep breath, Nero realized he made a mistake, again. The stench down here was bad enough without willingly taking more in.

Nero slowly moved toward the open door with his back against the wall.

When he got close enough, he quickly glanced into the room and did a double take.

Oh, NO. Oh HELL NO, was all he could register.

Nero had been groped, leered at, fought off being molested and NOW appeared to be one of the main stars in a porn flick.

The room was filled with a myriad of demons clustered around a holographic scene of him and Kyrie "merged" within the "Savior" statue. Only the demons had added their own twist to the entire scenario.

Nero goggled at how disturbingly creative these demons could get.

YIKES! Nero wasn't sure what was coming out on top. Wrong phrase. That's it. He was fucked. Oops, he meant screwed. NO. He meant, oh never mind.

Nero was revolted, mortified and enraged.

Yeah, enraged was good.

When Nero felt Vergil behind him, he suppressed an urge to jump out of his skin.

Spinning around in a blur, Nero spread his arms wide across the door frame and practically yelled in panic, "NO. I mean. I got it. Really. There's no need for you to go in there." There was NO WAY he was letting Vergil into THAT room.

"Oh?" Vergil responded casually, casting a critical eye over Nero's white faced, panicked expression and wildly rolling eyes.

"Yeah," Nero firmly announced.

"And why?" Vergil asked smoothly. Nero violently shook his head.

His tongue cleaved to roof of his mouth. Nero hadn't a clue how to even BEGIN to explain and DIDN'T want to.

Vergil was not THAT curious, but Nero's turmoil put him on alert and he could sense many types of demons within the room. He was unsure the boy could handle them all.

"Are you certain you can take care of this matter?"

_Oh yeah._ Nero was positively certain he could take of THIS matter. _Without a doubt._

"Yeah, no sweat," Nero assured Vergil emphatically, knowing he would die of embarrassment if VERGIL, especially, got a glimpse of what was going on. Nero had NO desire for ANYONE see Kyrie in flesh, so to speak, and being viewed as a sex starved maniac.

Not only would Nero die, if Vergil caught a whiff of Kyrie being debased, he was bound to become irate. Nero accurately predicted Vergil would wipe out everything in the room in a heartbeat meanwhile taking away Nero's chance to play, for once.

Assessing Nero's determination, Vergil gave way with, "If you insist."

Nero nodded vehemently. _Oh YEAH. He INSISTED alright_.

"Fine. I will wait here. If you need assistance, call, and I will aid you," Vergil graciously bowed out.

Nero replied, "Thanks. I'll do that." _NOT._

Nero strode into the room, ready to smash the obscene holographic machine to molecules.

He was met with enthusiasm.

That was a first, and Nero was going to make damn sure, it was a last for this group.

"Look! A player for our entertainment to further our enjoyment has arrived!"

"He has quite a good likeness to the actor, do you not think?"

"I do not know. He does not seem to possess all the endowments of the actor. Perhaps once we explore him for ourselves, we can make a more accurate observation."

Nero worked not to flush. Not only had the demons added "endowments" to him AND Kyrie (his blood boiled) they had them doing things he didn't think possible.

Nero retorted, "You know what they say about art rarely matching reality."

"Oh ho," one the demons chortled, "This young one thinks to make it more 'real' for us. Let us take our pleasure from his own interpretation of the actors. Who would like to go first?"

Yeah, Nero thought, who wants to go first?

When Nero was met by a barrage of eager contestants wanting to have the go with him, he was more than happy to accommodate them.

Powering up, Nero said, "No prob. There's plenty to go around. And I can show you an ENDOWMENT you're gonna have to experience to believe."

Having seen Vergil in action, Nero waited for them to lower their guard.

"This is good," one exclaimed, "This one has much stamina and confidence. We are indeed fortunate to have come to THIS showing."

Nero didn't like the sound of that comment. How many times have they played this scene anyway? Yipes!

To make matters worse, Nero could feel both his and Kyrie's essences within the hologram, meaning a real part of them had been exposed en flagrante over and over for these demonic beings to get off on.

Violated to the max and seething with fury, Nero raised the sleeve of his coat with eyes searing red and savagely snarled, "Got news for you pal. You just got the UNFORTUNATE pleasure of meeting the real thing Anyone want an autograph? Step on up."

Nero would be lying if he didn't confess he was thrilled when the crowd caught on they were confronting the REAL Nero.

Before they could gather themselves, Nero was on them in a flash of blazing red and blue furor.

After blowing away demon after demon with his gun and a triggered fist of outraged power, Nero revved up Red Queen and soaked the room with napalm before igniting it. Thrown into dreadful chaos, the horde shrieked and roared in agony. Viciously delighted, Nero ransacked the room like a Mach jet.

Absorbing all the blood and residual power he could find, Nero made sure there wasn't a living thing left alive in the room before going over to the hologram. Carefully, he concentrated and took every ounce of his and Kyrie's personal substance into his arm.

Then he smashed the projector to dust.

This show was closed FOR GOOD.

Walking to the doorway with a jaunt in his step, Nero whisked around, triggered his arm and reduced the room to a heap of rumble.

Practically whistling, he rejoined Vergil, leaning up against the far wall with his arms crossed.

Vergil raised a brow, "Did you enjoy yourself? There appears to be personal satisfaction in your countenance."

Nero grinned, "You bet. Personally, I did find that VERY satisfying."

"So glad we found something to entertain you during your stay," Vergil observed dryly. Nero's grin broadened.

...

Continuing forward, Nero got another unpleasant personal shocker he'd have passed on, if he could've. Hearing screams of a man being tortured, they slowed. Tensing, Nero was surprised, but relieved, when Vergil refused to leave him to face what lay ahead alone. With Vergil by his side, Nero glided toward a laboratory of some sort on his side of the hallway.

Inside, a man was strapped to a metal table while a humanoid demon carved long deep furrows and designs into his torso. Within moments, the wounds healed and the demon was able to start anew, with relish.

Nero careened when he recognized the man being mutilated. Instantly, he bared his teeth, and with his incandescent hand, Nero rolled Red Queen over his shoulder and fired her up. Vergil made no move to stop him as Nero cut the demon to ribbons and incinerated what was left of it.

"Nero!" the man called out in desperation, "Is it really you? I can't believe it. But it must be. You are alive. How is Kyrie? Come and release me."

"Credo," Nero nodded in greeting and went to start undoing the straps binding him to the table. "What are you doing here? I thought you died."

Stepping in front of Nero, Vergil stopped him from freeing Kyrie's brother.

"Huh? Whad'ya doing, Vergil? This is Credo, Kyrie's brother," Nero told him.

Fearfully, Credo began to struggle in earnest when he heard Nero address the man he mistook as Dante.

Vergil's voice and stance was frigid ice. "I am well aware who this person is. I do not believe I wish to have him released."

"What? But, but this is CREDO," Nero exclaimed, stunned by Vergil's manner, tone and statement.

"Yes. He certainly appears to be," was Vergil's caustic response.

As Credo writhed against his restraints, he bypassed Vergil to plead with Nero, "Nero, take me with you. I will swear alliance to you and lend you my strength."

Nero was perturbed He had seen Vergil do what Credo asked, but had no idea how to do it himself. And Credo wasn't a demon, but an actual spirit. "But how can I do that? You're dead."

Credo hastily explained, "You can absorb me into your arm." When Nero took a tentative step forward, Credo brown gold eyes, so similar to Kyrie's, lit up in feverish hope.

Blocking Nero with his blade, Vergil stated forbiddingly, "I do not think so."

Recognizing Nero couldn't combat Vergil, Credo was forced to confront his most dreaded legend. "First son of Sparda, Vergil, have the mercy your brother showed me."

"I am not my brother," Vergil answered, frozen impassive, "And as far as Dante showing you mercy, I do not believe he did. He may have given you some undeserved, in my opinion, dignity in death, but if you feel he granted you mercy by saving Nero and Kyrie, then you are mistaken. It is Dante's nature to save those in distress. He would have done so whether you requested this of him or not." Looking upon him with contempt, Vergil ended on a note of searing disdain.

Nero was getting more upset by the minute. He'd never be able to get past Vergil. Vergil may not be his twin, but after seeing Dante this morning, Nero thought they may be more alike than he originally thought. Dante may have a different code, but could turn into the Devil himself before he could blink.

_HAD Dante felt sorry for Credo when he caught him and showed him some, as Vergil put it, dignity in death.? Or, had Dante done it for him, giving him (and Kyrie) some comfort because they'd been taken in his stead_? Nero didn't know and Vergil had a valid point. _But this was Kyrie's brother._

How could he face her if he left her brother in this horrid place to be tortured throughout eternity? Plus, Credo had supported him, been an older brother, or even a father figure, after they'd taken him into their family, and trained him to fight despicable demons. Last (and certainly not least), he'd also been the only commander who's orders he found worthy of following without question.

In confused anxiety, Nero asked Vergil, "But Vergil, this is Kyrie's BROTHER. I don't understand. He tried to save us. How'd he get here in the first place?"

Vergil answered without taking his lightened frosted blue eyes off the bound man. "This, Nero, is what happens to humans," he sneered the word, "who are to be punished for committing sins while alive. Apparently your mentor did not atone enough for his crimes or repent in time to be saved."

Using a different tactic, Credo's voice took on a note of command, "Nero. Do not listen to this son of Sparta who chose the dark path. Remember the actions of the one who followed in the Dark Knight's steps and release me."

Internally Nero shuddered from the cold when Vergil acerbically laughed, "Followed my father's steps? Dante? You are as nonsensical in death as you were in life. I am the one who chose to reach for my father's mantle. As far as he is concerned, Dante chose my mother's way."

Credo's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed, "Then you committed the same crime as me. In doing so, who are you to judge me? Nero, I command you to release me."

At this, Vergil's grip tightened on Yamato's hilt. Forcing Nero back, he purred menacingly, "Who indeed. The rightful master of Yamato? The eldest son of Sparda? The twin of the one you wished to enslave to be used to bring to life a vile, hellish statue of my father? Or the one whose rightful heritage you wished to steal?"

Coming to a standstill, Nero hadn't thought of it that way before. _Of course Vergil and Dante would hate, with damn sane justification, the Order._ Alarmed, Nero also came to the realization Credo, as its Supreme General and up to his neck in the conspiracy to grab Sparda's power and reputation, would be one of Vergil and Dante's most bitter enemies. High on their personal hit list, he figured a witness protection program wouldn't do the trick in keeping anyone on that list alive - and in one piece.

Sure enough, Vergil didn't let up on slicing Credo to the bone. "In your insatiable lust for feeble minded, delusions of grandeur, I recall you were quite willing to betray and hand over Nero once you and your leader understood Dante was not to be caught. Did you not trust Nero? Did you not promise to protect and guide him? Yet you did not. Instead, you hid your schemes, pompous greed for power, and foolish ideals from him, knowing Nero would see the truth behind your mask of lies."

Overtaken by Vergil's logical train of thought, Nero was dumbstruck to discover he was being dragged into finding Vergil striking the mark while educating and praising him in the process.

"Do not think to deceive me. Your actions toward Nero were reprehensible and speak loudly of your intentions. You may proclaim your obtuse innocence all you wish, but if you hid your plans from Nero, this tells me you knew what you were doing was condemnable." Vergil's voice was biting sleet as he hissed, "I do not believe for an instant you would have sought to save Nero if Kyrie had not been taken as well."

Nero's expression darkened at Vergil's reminder of the Order's hidden agenda. Thinking of Kyrie being used, as he had, still brought Nero a red killing haze. More than gratified to hear Vergil defending him when his so called brothers at arms AND trusted leader had left him in the dark, literally, Vergil was giving Nero a solid idea who his true allies were.

Responding with an attempt at matching disdain (_Sorry. No competition there, since Vergil's disdain beat anyone's, anywhere, hands down, Nero silently observed_), Credo mustered under Vergil's attack, "If I did wrong, then so did you. You too betrayed your brother and blindly sought Sparda's power."

Nero thought Credo jackass stupid for comparing himself to Vergil who, somehow, became more freezingly bloodless.

"Yes. I sought my father's power but it is my father's power, is it not? Does it not belong to his offspring rather than to arrogant outsiders who would steal it with a dim vision of how to control and utilize such power? As far as being blind, I do not believe I was. I never deceived myself, or Dante, about my wishes or the lengths I would go to acquire that which I sought. Thus, I do not believe I betrayed my brother in this way," Vergil returned silkily.

Nero felt a shiver run up his spine, _You did NOT want to be crossing swords with Vergil, even verbally._ Often called uncouth because of his mannerisms, Nero had the same mental agility as Vergil, and he suspected, Dante, when it came to memory and learning.

Luckily (_or unluckily,_ he sometimes couldn't decide which) he always understood Vergil's lexicon. And Vergil could use his impressive use of language like a hammer driving a spike home. Unable to give him this heads up, Nero knew Credo was treading on very dangerous ground and was going to learn the hard way where the mines lay.

Becoming lethal venom, Vergil injected, "You repulse me. If I had been charged with the duty of protecting the youths, Nero and Kyrie, both of profound value, I would have been exceptionally careful in overseeing their welfare. Unlike Dante and me, we never had a sister. If we had, regardless of any grievances we held toward the other, we would have kept a most heedful watch over her without letting our personal desires come before her needs."

_Ouch! That HAD to hurt,_ Nero thought with a sort of malevolent glee. Having been on the receiving end of Vergil's sharp tongue, Nero took great pleasure in seeing Credo get his (though he figured he'd gotten off easy since Vergil'd been in stern mode rather than scalding mode). Vergil's extensive tongue lashing at Credo's expense also gave Nero insight into why Vergil went out of his way to assist him tend Kyrie.

As his admiration for Vergil grew, Nero was heartened to hear Vergil throw him into the mix. Kinda proud to hear Vergil thought he was valuable, Nero knew from personal experience people had to prove themselves worthy in Vergil's eyes. _And, man, considering Vergil's standards, it wasn't easy either._ Telling himself not to get a swelled head, it was crystal to Nero Vergil had several axes to grind with Credo - and he wasn't giving an inch.

Thinking over everything Vergil said, Nero's thought process sharpened as Vergil crooned to Credo, "If it is mercy you wish from me, the only mercy I offer is true death."

_Yikes! that was direct and scary as Hell._

Before Vergil could make good on his promise, Nero discreetly motioned Vergil to the side. By this time, Nero wanted Credo to know exactly who he was deferring to. With a dismissive glance at the silent, shaken Credo, Vergil allowed Nero to lead him into a quiet area.

"Vergil, I don't know what to do. I mean, how can I face Kyrie knowing Credo is here? I don't think I can handle that. We're too close for me to be able to lie to her and, to tell the truth, I don't want to."

Vergil reassured him, "I agree it is best to have truth between the two of you, Nero. I too hold to the idea it is proper to tell only truths to your loved one. Although, some secrets are allowed - at least to my thinking."

See what Vergil was getting at, Nero was bolstered to hear Vergil understood, and respected, the need for him to be truthful with Kyrie and Nero caught the gist about "secrets." The question was which secrets were acceptable and which weren't.

He brought this to Vergil's attention.

"Ah, I understand. I am afraid only you can decide which secrets you feel can be easily kept. If you are asking my opinion, I say Kyrie already believes her brother deceased. She simply does not know where he went after he died. If you cannot bear the thought of her brother in Hell without telling her, which would cause her pain, then you may choose to offer this man a true death. By doing so, you will keeping the truth, or mostly." Vergil paused to give Nero time to think this through.

When he thought enough time had passed, Vergil informed Nero, "But I must caution you. I sense your need to save him. I ask you this. Can you trust this man enough to absorb him into yourself? He would become part of you. If you harbor doubts about his loyalty, then you will feel doubt in battle or in attending to Kyrie. If his judgment was so poor, would you not feel doubt in your judgments?"

Nero's eyes darkened and then went blue gray in dismay. "But Vergil, I, I don't think I CAN kill him. I mean, I know you probably think I'm being an idiot and a coward to boot, but I can't leave him here either. In all honesty, I think what you said made a lot of sense and I don't want him part of me, but..." Nero stammered and hung his head, feeling he had let Vergil down.

Seeing this, Vergil's eyes softened and he spoke soothingly, "Listen Nero. I do not think you a coward and I believe you are thinking correctly. You are in a difficult position. Do not worry or think less of yourself. I am pleased you understand the different factors and ramifications involved. If you wish, I will do this chore myself or you may offer this man (_Vergil could scarcely look at Credo, much less say his name_) a choice."

Emboldened Vergil didn't think poorly of him, but knowing they were down to the wire, Nero didn't have to ask what kind of choice Vergil was suggesting. Straightening, Nero nodded his head and firmed his jaw.

With a nod of supportive approval, Vergil stepped aside. Whatever Nero decided was fine by him, because he knew Nero would not make the mistake of absorbing Credo into his body.

Approaching Credo, Nero gripped his upper arm with his left hand, knowing Credo had been uneasy (_or maybe envious?_), of his naturally demonic arm and power.

Looking him in the eye, Nero told him soothingly, "Credo, I want you to know Kyrie loves and misses you very much. She's not angry with you or anything. I'm taking care of her the best I can and she has other people who love her, too. So don't you worry. I care about you, too, and want to thank you for helping me out all those years." He paused.

Knowing where Nero was going, Credo could see the grief in his eyes. He remembered Nero trying to catch him when he fell, dying by the sword now held by it's rightful master and betrayed by his own superiors as he had shamefully betrayed Nero.

Once, Credo had been a man of integrity. He hoped he had the ability to recall his courage and hold on to that integrity now as he told Nero, "I am very glad and relieved to know Kyrie, and you, are well. Please know I am proud of you, Nero."

When Nero's head jerked in surprise, Credo nodded, "You have remained strong and true. I couldn't ask for a more worthy man to watch over my beloved sister. I understand what you're telling me and give you merits for your resolve."

At Credo's long wished for blessing, Nero had to look away a moment. Then he said serious, choked, "I wish... I wish things had been different, but because of everything that happened... I can't give you what you want. But... But you can either stay here and hope you will be eventually released or... Or you can accept Vergil's offer."

When Credo stiffened, Nero hurried to tell him, "Listen, if you decide you want to take a chance on being put to rest, or maybe go to a better place, Vergil's your best bet. I don't want to hurt you." At Credo's skeptical look, he explained as comforting as he could, "Look. It's like this. When Vergil says he'll give you mercy, he means just that. He'd put you out so fast you wouldn't even feel it. I'm not so sure I could do it right the first time. You get what I'm saying?"

Credo did.

With a meaningful nod, he showed Nero he would rather have oblivion than Hell. The macabre joke was on him. By eagerly embracing the chance to become part demonic, he had brought Hell upon himself. Universally ironic, he was to die by the same sword a second time. Only this time, held by its true master, it would be a rightful killing.

There was no one to blame but himself. After Vergil's refusal to allow him the smallest shred of his illusions, Credo accepted the consequences of his actions.

_How crazed had he been?_ Vergil and Dante (and, if he was honest, Nero as well) had every reason to view him as their enemy. After all he had gone through, Credo was astounded and humbled by Nero's thoughtfulness. He understood Nero had been the one to request a swift end to his torment. There'd been no missing the need for revenge roiling within Vergil, but because of Nero, again, he was being offered some dignity and, now, quick, painless respite.

As Nero saw and felt all this he realized there was nothing left to be said. Squeezing Credo's arm in a consoling manner, he turned blurring eyes away and strode with long strides out the door. He didn't want see Credo die a second time and blessed Vergil for putting his once great leader out of his misery. Nero was also grateful he didn't hear a sound before Vergil reappeared at his side, indicating the deed was done.

Nero told him solemnly, "Thank you Vergil. I know you didn't have to do that for us. I, and I know Kyrie would too if she was here, really appreciate it."

Giving him a slight smile of solace, Vergil told him smoothly solemn, "You are quite welcome, Nero."

Considerately, Vergil kept his thanks to Nero for letting him settle another score to himself - even if a tad too fast and merciful than he would have liked.


	7. Chapter 7 Good Night, Sleep Tight

**Boy, for a quiet group, you sure are persistent. I REALLY appreciate all the story alerts but wish you'd be a little less shy about reviewing. Talk about whispers in the dark :). Anyway, I had a hard time preparing myself to write this chapter, but, surprisingly, thanks to the characters, it actually wrote itself, so that was a relief. I hope you like the way it turned out. Please let me know!**

**Good Night, Sleep Tight**

Black silence carried bursts of deafening voice and sickly light. Fading in and out, Trish knew instantly knew where she was and wished the sickly light was the healthy glow of the sun. There was an advantage, and solace, in staying in the dark, but it was impossible to ignore the strobe light effect going on around her.

Suddenly, she was with Dante as he attacked the various devil kings._ "Hey there babe. Thought you were going to miss the party for a moment. It's about time you got up, lazybones,"_ Dante teased, secretly wishing she'd stayed under until he could get her.

Unashamed to play possum, Trish quipped,_ "Well, if I'm to attend a party, I really must get my beauty sleep."_ She was glad to hear Dante's involuntary laugh.

_"Sweetheart, if you got any more beautiful, my heart'd give out."_

Tightly bonded together, Trish could tell Dante was having difficulty with the remaining eight kings. These were the strongest and they weren't making it easy for him.

Dante never let up as he connected with Trish. Hearing her voice gave him a boost and he attacked with renewed enthusiasm.

From the side, Dante saw a chink in one devil's armor. _Ahah!_ He leaped high and with a powerful downward swing of Rebellion, scattered the group like bowling pins. Instantly planting his heels on the injured devil king, he twirled Ebony and Ivory into his hands. The demon screamed and writhed as lethal bullets torn into it without mercy. When Dante saw the others coming close, he kept his aim with Ebony while slamming them back with rapid firing from Ivory.

The one thing he could count on was the demonic lack of loyalty and they deserted their comrade to its fate.

Luckily, once Dante had reduced it to dust, he was able to capture its power. Feeling his surge of strength and relief, Trish was worried._ "What is it Dante? Is there a problem?"_ Trish asked, then felt incredibly naive over such a ludicrous question._ Problem?_ Trish was positive she could have used a better term. But Dante laughed again, exhilarated by a needed energy charge and her embarrassment. It was so unlike Trish, it was cute, adding a strawberry on top his kill.

_"Yeah. You could say that,"_ Dante responded wryly, (_he would've shrugged it off to ease her mind, but with their bond, he couldn't_) but no worries. I can handle it."

Trish wasn't sure he could, but hid her fear from Dante. Dante's biggest problem was Mundus had erected a type of mirror above the thrones which held the power of the kings together. It would instantly absorb any energy lost by any Dante injured or killed. Dante'd been able to snatch the power from the last destroyed devil because he'd been right on top of it.

As fast as he was, Dante wasn't as fast as the accursed mirror. Both, Dante and Trish, had serious misgivings about what Mundus intended to do with the stored power.

Dante remarked, _"Five down, seven more to go."_

_"Seven?"_ Trish exclaimed.

_"Hey. Piece of cake,"_ Dante reassured her.

_"Dante! You must destroy that mirror,"_ Trish said.

_"Whad'ya think I've been working on? Aside from fighting off a small army of Devil Kings, that is."_

Feeling his frustration, Trish jested, _"You know what they say about breaking a mirror."_ Dante got into the swing of things.

_"Yeah. Seven years bad luck. I guess I'll just have to give bad luck to seven devils."_

She laughed in encouragement, _"That's right baby. You go."_ Dante would have grinned but sobered as he heard the crowd around her grow louder.

_"What's up? Where are you?"_ he asked, dreading the news.

Hiding her matching reaction, Trish told him impassively, _"I am in the arena."_ Literally seeing the exclamation point in his head and hearing his heart pound, Trish said, _"It could be worse."_

_Much, much worse,_ they both thought.

_"I can't let you have ALL the fun, can I?"_ she pretended to scold him.

Forcing himself to concentrate and get back on track, Dante cheered her on when she was jerked upright and her eyes opened, _"Absolutely not. Let's rock the house babe. We'll give them a show they'll NEVER forget."_

Standing disdainfully between two guards surrounded by hot sand in the middle of a huge arena filled with bloodthirsty spectators, Trish agreed._ "You can be assured of it," _she told Dante.

Dante was so proud her, he could've bust a button. Since he didn't have one, he decided to bust heads instead.

...

Vergil stilled and Nero went on alert.

"What? What is it Vergil?" Nero asked.

"They have placed Trish in the arena," Vergil said as impassively as Trish.

"Arena? What the hell's the arena?" Nero blurted before he could stop himself. He was beginning to wish he'd keep his mouth shut. Down here the answers were most often (like in, almost always) things he didn't want to know.

"The arena is where opponents battle to the death to the entertainment of the audience of demon spectators," Vergil explained succinctly.

_Battle to the death? That didn't sound so bad, did it? After all, isn't that what they all did all the time?_ But from Vergil's attitude, Nero surmised this was different. Damn his mouth - he had to ask, "So? We do that all the time. Trish'll handle it, right?" _Please, God._

Vergil hesitated (never a good sign) before saying, "You see, Nero, in the arena it is a fight to the last warrior standing."

Nero paled but he insisted, "But Trish's really good and knows her stuff. I've seen her take on hordes of demons before."

"Not demons such as these." Vergil said, "She will combating demons trained in the art of warfare. That is their existence. That is all they know. Though I do not doubt Trish's prowess, she will have difficulty. I believe somehow Dante tricked her captors into not degrading or torturing her and they chose this as a second alternative."

When Nero swayed, Vergil gripped his shoulder. "However, there is a possibility they merely wish to weaken, rather than kill, her. If one of the devil kings are intrigued with her, which is very likely, then he would not wish her so formidable as to be fearful of attempting to control her."

Now more educated in demonic culture, Nero read between the lines Vergil was carefully stepping around. "We gotta get her out of there!" Nero shouted.

Shaking him, Vergil told him, "We cannot. Dante is fighting for her return. Only the Master Devil who placed her there can release her."

"Dante is presenting a convincing argument," Vergil added with a touch of amused pride.

"Then we gotta go help Dante. RIGHT NOW," Nero stated.

But Vergil said curtly, "Again. We cannot." Nero clenched his fist in frustration.

"Why not? Isn't that why we're in this hellhole in the first place? What are we doing anyway? Sightseeing and taking joy rides, when Dante and Trish need us?" he lashed out.

Unperturbed by Nero's angst and anger, Vergil said with some frustration of his own, "We cannot because I am being blocked from going to Dante."

"Blocked? What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Vergil said, "I am monitoring Dante but cannot go to him physically. However, having expected something of this sort, throughout my journey, I have discovered some back doors, you might say, which will allow us in. We are investigating them. So far it appears they are sealed by something within the throne room. I am hopeful Dante will destroy whatever it is, or, it missed some portals."

"Oh." Nero fumbled, "OK. Got it. Sorry I'm so dense and that I took it out on you."

Smiling grimly, Vergil said, "It is all right Nero. I understand. I too feel a bit frustrated at this lack of progress, but the only thing to do is continue forward. Do you not think so?"

Looking him in the eye, Nero matched his smile. "Yeah."

...

Trish felt thousands of eyes trained on her as she stood alone in the center of the arena with palpable excitement for blood tainting the air.

Icy calm met the fire inside her. If she was to die, this was a much better way to go than the one she had faced. At least this one gave her some dignity. She'd rather go down fighting than be butchered, or worse, any day. Her confidently cool stance didn't change when she realized, with dismay, Dante felt her resolve.

He ordered, _"You will NOT die, Trish. All you have to do is hang in there until I get these bastards to release you. Period. So help me God, if you even think about defeat, I'll zap you so bad you'll be up and moving your pretty butt into action whether you want to or not."_

Irked Dante almost made her lose control at his blistering threat, Trish sent him a zap of her own. When she felt him jolt and grin, she laughed at him, thankful he'd said the exact thing to remove any doubts in her own fearsome abilities.

Dante felt this and held in a sound of elation. _That wouldn't do the job of scaring the bejeezus out the devils around him._ He changed it a growl. _Good. That's better._

While he went after cringing, but aggressively intent, Devil Kings sending one laser bolt after another at him, Dante stayed tied to Trish as she met her first contestant.

...

Unfortunately, it wasn't only one contestant, but a platoon. _Whoever said demons play fair?_ Not anyone she knew.

The moment they appeared clustered together, Trish decided a good offense made a good defense. Before they could spread out, sizzling in blazing fury, she dove sideways into them, feet first. Incinerating three on contact, Trish threw them into disarray.

Swiping a thick chain from one of the fried demons, she swung it over her head until it became molten metal and whipped the end around the neck of a wicked looking demon. With a sharp yank, Trish broke its neck before snapping her wrist to release the chain.

Keeping the rest from striking distance with the swinging chain, she smashed electric, furious, fire with unerring aim into her most powerful opponents. They didn't all go down, but she burned a few to a crisp.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell, Trish heard Dante shout, _"Trish! Behind you."_ Swiveling to the side, she caught the spear thrown at her back while simultaneously wrapping the chain around the lower legs of a demon in front of her.

Coolly hefting the spear as if measuring its weight, Trish addressed the demon who had thrown it, "Allow me to demonstrate the proper use of such a weapon."

With blurring speed, Trish jerked the chained demon off its feet and thrust the spear into its heart when it landed on the ground. With a fluid move, Trish tore the spear out of the chest of the dying demon and, spinning on a heel, smoothly hurled it back at its owner. The demon howled as the lacerated steel tip was buried in its brain.

Flipping, she kicked a stiletto heel to slice open a jugular vein of a standing demon. Coming down, Trish used the same technique on one of the mighty demons she had tried to destroy with her fire. She embedded her heel through its very throat, practically decapitating it.

_"Nice move,"_ Dante attested in impressed approval. Trish absorbed the blood and power around her while flicking her hair back.

_"Darling, don't I always say shoes make the outfit?"_ she replied.

Holding in a snort, Dante had to say, _"Yeah. I see your point."_ Trish sent him a groan at his pun along with the satisfied smirk he was looking for.

...

While Trish cleaned up, one of the Devil Kings cried out under Dante's unrelenting attack, "Here Dante. Look. There is Trish, released. Take her and go."

Dante wasn't buying its act for a second but turned at the sound of a clone of Trish calling his name.

Playing the game, Dante took the risk of turning his back on his enemies and approaching the demon acting as Trish. As he got closer to the female laying supine, Dante was puzzled to feel the real Trish. He knew where she was and this wasn't her.

As he drew abreast of the clone, Dante saw Ombra and Luce tucked into the demoness' belt. Although Dante knew Trish was unarmed within the arena, seeing her beloved guns he'd given her, held by a filthy demon, made his rage reach new heights. They'd taken Trish's weapons away, leaving her not necessarily defenseless, but had stripped her of an extreme advantage.

_Fucking cowards._

Dante felt they had defiled her by even TOUCHING her guns which were almost an extension of her.

Slowly kneeling on one knee, Dante gave the Devil King he felt coming up behind him plenty of time to get in an enticing view. He could feel his audience's hungry anticipation.

_Shitheads. Did they REALLY think he'd fall for a cheap ploy?_

Guess so - because the Trish clone opened her arms and her Master kept coming.

Leaning down as if to kiss her, Dante crooned, "It's all right now. I got you." Holstering Ebony and Ivory, further exciting the devils, he swiftly drew Ombra and Luce from the clone. Smiling with bared teeth, Dante told the shocked demoness, "Smile for the camera." Malevolently euphoric the guns were kindled and ready to rock, he pointed one at the clone and the other at the devil behind him.

Dante pulled the triggers.

Blowing their brains out, Dante was able to snag Trish's energy and send it to her. While he lithely jumped to miss the energy bolt coming his way from another Devil King, Dante heard Trish say,_ "Why, thank you Dante. That was nice little pick me up."_

Grinning fiercely, he replied with a loving stroke, _"You're welcome. And you'll be happy to know I got your babies back safe and sound. Plus, as a bonus, we're down to six."_

_"My, you've been busy. I'm sorry I missed it, but I'm a bit busy myself. Maybe next time?"_

Smoothly tucking away Trish's guns to bring out his own, Dante said, _"It's a date."_

...

While Dante and Trish continued their battle, Vergil and Nero continued to search for a way into the throne room.

Vergil taught Nero how to meld into the shadows and they were able to make decent progress as they got the drop on anything in their way. Nero had always admired Vergil's style but his admiration grew to awe the more he saw him in action.

Vergil was one lethal, icy, beast of prey.

Nero liked Vergil all the more for not being stingy about giving him a piece of the action. Obviously, Vergil didn't have a problem with his ego.

When they came to door barred with an energy web, Nero was surprised by Vergil's reaction. Used to seeing Vergil in composed control, Nero was unprepared for his expression of virulent, repulsed hatred. His emotions were so strong, Nero felt them. They radiated from Vergil's entire being.

Gingerly, Nero took a prudent step back and was aghast when Vergil purposely walked toward the door. If whatever was behind that door made Vergil this outraged, Nero was convinced he did NOT want to go in there. He was further distressed when Vergil didn't hesitate to slice through the energy web without breaking a sweat.

Apparently, Vergil was intent on getting to what was behind that door.

Holding Yamato ready, Vergil spoke over his shoulder, "Remain here. I shall return shortly. This is one abomination I cannot allow."

Oh man, considering the "abominations" he'd already come across, Nero didn't know what to do.

On one hand, Vergil wasn't inviting him in, (which Nero thought was considerate of him) on the other, Vergil had been there for him and Nero didn't want to leave Vergil to whatever was in there alone (_which HAD to be really, really horrific for Vergil to act this way_).

Telling himself not to be a coward, Nero stepped forward, "I'll come with you Vergil. You don't have to go in there by yourself."

Vergil turned serious, uncertain eyes to Nero, "I do not believe it wise for you to witness this atrocity, Nero. You are young and there is no need for you know of such things."

Nero straightened his spine and asked, "Young, huh? Just how young were you when you first found out about this 'atrocity'?" Vergil didn't want to answer, putting Nero on high alert. That dead silence was a dead giveaway.

"Come on Vergil. It's OK. You can tell me," Nero coaxed. Clearly, Vergil was reluctant to answer, but like always, Vergil figured if Nero asked a question, even a distasteful one, he was responsible for the answer he got.

"I was quite young. Dante and I were kept with those within."

Wondering what he meant, Nero asked, "Just what is this place anyway?"

Again Vergil hesitated, "It is called the Orphanage."

"Orphanage? Demons have orphanages? That's weird. I wouldn't have thought demons cared that much about kids left alone," Nero mused.

"No Nero, you misunderstand. These are not orphans as seen in the Human World. These young ones are either stolen or simply created as such."

_Oh._ Nero got the gist. And Vergil was right, Nero had misunderstood, and went from distressed to deeply disturbed, as he thought of all the perversions and abuse prevalent in this world. Trying to make up his mind whether to follow Vergil or not, Nero stalled, "But Vergil. Are you saying you and Dante were stolen when you were little? Why would anyone be brainless enough to do that considering your dad's rep. and all?"

A small grin appeared at Nero's accurate assessment of his father as Vergil replied, "Indeed. You are quite correct. Those who had the temerity to risk my father's wrath soon discovered the error of their ways. They also quickly discovered Dante and I were... How shall I say this? Dante and I were too lively for their taste."

_Taste, huh?_

Nero held in the shudder. Now he had to help Vergil. Nero couldn't let those kids in there be abused more by the demons in charge. If he turned away, how could he live with himself? This was wrong - that's all there was to it. Yeah, he might get some nightmares but he wasn't going through what they were.

"OK. I'm coming with you. You're right. This is absolutely one abomination that can't be allowed to exist."

Vergil held on to his reservations, "Nero. I feel you are unprepared for what is to come. Perhaps it would be best if you remained here for your own well being."

But Nero was determined, "Look, I appreciate you keeping me in mind, but I can't leave those kids, even if they are demons, to be abused. I would feel worse if I did nothing."

Vergil protested, "But Nero, I do not believe you fully understand the strenuous undertaking of this matter. I am fearful your human heart will not be able to withstand such pain."

"I don't care," Nero's jaw firmed and he strode to stand next to Vergil.

Vergil was at a loss.

He didn't want Nero to witness the happenings inside, nor did he wish Nero to know what had to be done. For once, (_well, maybe not for once_) Vergil wished Dante were here to give him guidance in how much damage this may do to Nero. He was unsure if Nero's humanity could remain undamaged by the terrible deeds involved with this task he, himself, had difficulty with.

The only thing he could think to say was, "Nero. Do not feel unworthy if you feel you must leave at any time. I would not like to see you injured." Nero was abashed and touched by Vergil's concern. Because this was Vergil, who had trouble understanding human emotions, Nero knew he was trying to protect him and heeded his warning.

He told him, "OK Vergil. I hear you. I don't want to let you down, and I trust you, so I promise, if I can't deal, I'll leave it to you."

Vergil was warmed by Nero's trust, need to correct this heinous wrong and to support him (of all people) in, what he felt, was his onerous duty. Resigned, Vergil wished, after all was said and done, Nero would not think less of him.

Without further delay, Nero was astounded when VERGIL effortlessly kicked in the door (_usually that was Dante's forte_).

Nero instantly knew why Vergil acted the way he did. He'd been going for a sneak attack, and it worked. The occupants within the inner chamber were thrown and Vergil blurred as he cut through the demons within seconds. They weren't given a chance to sound the alarm. Nero could see the sense in his strategy.

Vergil motioned him to the left while he took the right. By his manner, Nero figured Vergil had zeroed in on the head honcho and wanted him to clean house while he ferreted him out. Following Vergil's lead, Nero made his way through the left hallway.

The sound of a whip cracking the air to end with the sound of ripping flesh came from the first room he came upon. Expecting to see something of this nature was different from actually coming across the real thing.

Nero careened when he saw a young female demon, with wings and claws in a fairly humanoid shape covered in glowing scales similar to his arm, being lashed by an adult demon. He could tell she was struggling to remain still and quiet as the adult demon ordered her, "You will not scream unless I tell you to do so."

The whip struck again.

Nero was ashamed he was too stunned to move as the demon, who was enjoying his role way too much, cooed, "Good. Now scream." When the whip came down to tear flesh, which swiftly healed, the young female let out an ear splitting scream the adult demon got off on.

It was her scream that broke through Nero's stupor and galvanized him into action.

Wrenching the whip from the adult, Nero took unseemly pleasure in giving him a chance to see how he liked it. Nero felt an uncontrollable necessity for retribution and punishment before putting the demon out of all the kids it had hurt misery.

Strangely (and eerie as a cemetery with no moon) the young female made not a sound or move, but watched Nero's vicious assault and killing of her tormenter with passivity.

Thinking she was shock, Nero wasn't sure what to do. He did the human thing and covered her with a blanket, figuring it couldn't hurt.

She remained silent and motionless.

Nero couldn't leave her there and since he had to keep going, he said gently, "Come on. Let's get out of here." She immediately stood at his command, but Nero could see she could was shaky, so he picked her up. (Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd be cradling a demon in comfort.)

Nero jerked his head back when she went to nuzzle him. "What are you doing? Stop that." he said.

She shrank away. Nero was horrified when she said, "Yes, Master. What is it you wish?" With crashing clarity, he realized this wasn't what he had assumed. These young demons were being prepared to "serve" a master. His eyes flashed crimson and his arm flared.

Unafraid of Nero's transformation, the female said as if reciting lines, "You are quite beautiful Master. I am fortunate to serve one such as you. You are mighty indeed to have slain one of my trainers. My only wish is to please you."

Getting a grip, Nero calmed himself and told her, "I'm not your Master."

"Oh. I am yours to command then."

Nero struggled not to lose it again. So these little ones were passed around to any perverted, twisted demon, (he guessed as it was a logical assumption) who could pay. With his sword in one hand, and the youngster in the nook of the other, he set out to wipe out any "trainer" he could find.

Unfortunately for them, he did find many trainers. Unfortunately for Nero, he discovered why Vergil had been so concerned for him. He came across things he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He began placing the little victims in one room, since he couldn't carry them all, as he searched each and every room for the hideous, unspeakable, atrocities going on.

The worst rooms were the ones used in training the orphans how to give different kinds of physical pleasure (his mind balked at the real term) and the ones with adolescent humans. These kids were so traumatized, they were nearly insensible. But every single one, demon or human, were like walking puppets. All Nero had to do was tell them what to do and they did it, without flinches or questions.

Every time he was called "Master," his blood boiled until he couldn't see straight.

After cleaning out his side of the large chamber, Nero fled to the inner, seeking Vergil. He found him surrounded by pieces of disintegrating demons and Yamato pinning a demon to the wall. He saw right away Vergil was in a rage completely unlike himself.

"Where is your Master?" Vergil demanded.

The demon begged, "Please son of Sparta. I cannot tell you where he is, for it would surely mean my death."

Vergil hissed, "There are many, many things worse than death. And I know many, many ways to instruct you in them."

Nero could believe that. He'd just seen many things he thought worse than death and Vergil knew a lot about a lot of stuff. He was also smart and Nero would bet his last nickle, Vergil could be very creative as well.

Terrified, the demon lost the ability to speak. Nero began to see red again. _This perverted fuck could dish it out but he couldn't take it._

Nero didn't like what he was feeling. He wanted Vergil to show this demon a thing or two or three or more. Vengeance was one thing, torturous revenge was another. With a sick feeling in his gut, he remembered how much he enjoyed whipping the first demon trainer almost to death._ This was not something he wanted to become._ The Demon World was seeping into his soul and he felt filthy and corrupted. If he started enjoying inflicting pain, wouldn't he become more demonic than he already was?

Lost in his thoughts, Nero nearly missed the demon self-destruct rather than confront Vergil's wrath.

"Damn you!" Vergil snarled at the corpse. Sobering, Nero didn't want to be anywhere near a pissed off Vergil. Seeing Vergil in ice mode was scary enough. Lord knew what he would do in fire mode. But Nero discovered Vergil was as controlled with his fire as his ice, and the minute he saw him, he calmed, asking "Nero, are you damaged?"

Nero wasn't sure how to respond. Physically he was in one piece, but his mind felt splintered and he told Vergil how he felt and why. Vergil nodded solemnly, "I was fearful of this." More emotional and candid than Nero had seen him, Vergil admitted, "In my ignorance I should have insisted you remain outside."

_What? Vergil admitting he was ignorant? _Nero NEVER thought he'd hear that one.

"As to your need, or satisfaction, in, to my mind, rightfully punishing the first trainer, I do not believe this to be a detriment to your character. It only goes to show how much you care for those who have been so brutalized. Why should the criminal not be as punished as the victim?" Vergil paused. "It is true Dante is more merciful and lenient than me, but perhaps it is as you said. Having been enslaved, and held within the Demon World for so long, my nature became harsh. Do you think less of yourself for enjoying bringing pain upon those you destroyed in the room you would not allow me in?"

Startled, Nero compared that situation with this one. _Was it really so different when it was personal or something so horrifying as these, as Vergil said, abominable acts?_

Nero steadied. He thought Vergil had a good point. There were some actions too intolerable to go unpunished. Maybe, in this case, a slow death was justified. As long as he didn't cross the line, maybe he could reconcile his own actions. He didn't know, but he'd try.

Then Vergil said something that threatened to destroy the balance he was striving for. "Perhaps. No. I think it best if you waited outside while I put the younglings to rest."

"What?" Nero freaked, "What'da mean put to rest? You're... You're not going to... But Vergil, you CAN'T. They're just kids. They haven't done anything wrong." Vergil glided gracefully over to him.

He said with compassion reflected in his eyes, "Listen Nero. I am very sorry you have come in contact with such evil, but those young ones will never recover. Dante and I have both tried, but to no avail. Dante, especially, had a difficult time accepting the truth. Within the Demon World, once a youth has been taken by the Orphanage their natures, or souls, if you will, are eradicated. They cannot be restored. I have been able to save a few, if I come across one recently captured, but that is all."

When Vergil saw Nero could not accept his explanation, he asked him to take him to the room he had put the abused young ones in. At first Nero balked, but then, after some coaxing, he gave in.

When they walked into the room, Nero saw dull disinterest on the kids. This hell within Hell had a strong influence on Vergil for sure, because he became a different person as Nero watched him sigh in sorrow.

Curious, he asked Vergil, "Were you and Dante this young when you were taken?"

Vergil gazed intensely at the group of beaten youths as he answered, "No. We were much younger."

Nero's head spun._ Younger?_ "You gotta be kidding me!" his yell came out in a strangled whisper.

"No. So you can understand why both Dante and myself seek out these places to destroy. Unfortunately, like Father, we have been unable to find and destroy the Master demon who creates and guides them. He is a Devil King and knows when to flee." Vergil's voice lowered in loathing, "We have come close, but never close enough."

Nero tried to save at least some of the youngsters. "Vergil," he started desperately, "What if I can take the human children with me? Maybe they can be rehabilitated."

But Vergil shook his head, "I am sorry Nero. But the humans have an even worse condition than the demons. Although they do not last long, they are highly prized because of their inability to heal easily, thereby prolonging their pain. Also, because of their emotions, many demons take pleasure in their fear and greatly enjoy breaking their spirit."

"That's sick!" Nero cried. Vergil slid him a look and he felt dumbass stupid for saying something so preposterous down here. He made no comment except to tell him to reach out with his senses to "see" into the youngsters. Nero did as he was told and recoiled from a seething cauldron of agony and madness engulfing them all.

Vergil explained further, "I believe this is where the last Master we encountered got his 'players.' You saw for yourself, even under a tolerant master, the three chose death rather than to continue because they had no will of their own. They were only that which their Master wished them to be. There was nothing else. They were forged into alternate personalities not natural to them."

Nero refused to vomit, but he wanted to. Spots appeared before his eyes as he accepted the inevitable. "I'll wait outside," he managed to say, "Vergil you'll be... I mean you'll take care, right?"

Vergil assured him, "Nero, I always put victims, such as these, to sleep before I strike." Taking some small comfort in this merciful act, he nodded before getting out of there - half blind.

It didn't take long.

When Vergil reappeared, he was shocked to hear himself ask, "Do you still trust me Nero? You must loathe me now that you have seen me act in a way abhorrent to you."

Nero stared at him. He couldn't believe what he heard. _Vergil uncertain? Did he need comfort too?_ He thought maybe he did. He'd seen a side of Vergil he kept carefully hidden because he was disturbed by doing what needed to be done. And it was a brutal, nightmarish job - without doubt.

Nero told him with all the sincerity he could muster, "Vergil. I think I trust you more now than before. What you did was rough, yeah, but you didn't do it because you wanted to. You did it 'cause you felt those kids were important enough to be given some peace. And you hated it. I could tell. Most people would have walked after taking out the bad guys, if they bothered doing anything in the first place, but you went the distance. That's make you one righteous, iron willed man to my mind. So don't think you did anything wrong, because I sure don't."

Vergil hadn't been expecting Nero's response and it took a minute to sink in. Once it did, he felt unaccountably soothed and thankful.

...

Because Dante refused to let up on his ferocious attack, and Trish showed no signs of weakness, Mundus finally ordered Trish's appearance. Suspicious of another trick, Dante cast out his senses, alert. He noticed the mirror powering up and got a very, very bad gut feeling. he kept an eye on the devil kings while surveying the room. Swearing, he saw Trish appear in midair a distance from him.

Caught off guard by her sudden teleporting from her battle within the arena to the throne room, she didn't immediately brace herself for an assault. Dante and Trish realized, in a split second, the mirror wasn't only a power storage bin, but a focus for the devil kings' power. As she hovered, suspended in the air for a only tiny moment, the mirror spit out a mortal red beam - directly at her.

Desperate, Dante leaped with all his might in her direction. Swinging Rebellion with his arm outstretched as far as he could, he deflected part, but not all of the beam. Like a nightmare from the past, Trish took the brunt of the shot as she fell.

Landing under her, Dante caught her before she hit the floor._ NO! This couldn't be happening. Not again. Never again._ "Trish," Dante choked, "Wake up. Come on." He shook her. He could feel her. She wasn't totally gone, but almost.

_"Dante?"_ he heard her in his mind.

Dante responded in kind, _"Yeah babe. I got you. Stay with me honey. You gotta hold on. Just a little while longer, and we're out of here. OK?"_

_"I feel so strange and you seem so far away. Where are you going? Don't leave me," _Trish thought, her heart breaking.

_"No. NO! I'm here. Can't you feel me? I'm not leaving you. No way. No how,"_ Dante swallowed the lump in his throat as he vehemently tied her to him.

_"I can feel you. Stay. Yes, I'll hold on to you. Alright?"_ Trish faintly projected.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dante saw the mirror powering up again. He thought he'd hit maximum rage before but there was no matching the craze rising now. Laying her gently on the floor, he pulled in all he had, stood guard over Trish and waited. When the beam launched itself at him, he channeled all his energy into Rebellion and swung like a batter going for a home run.

Dante hit dead on target.

Immeasurable power met power as he slammed the beam back where it came from.

The focal mirror exploded.

A tornado of scattered, howling energy rampaged the room, killing a devil king and throwing the rest off their thrones. Dante flung himself on Trish to protect her as they were hurtled violently into the nearest stone wall. He tried to absorb any power blasting them, but he was on a wildly bucking bronco.

Feeling Trish slip further away, he frantically reached for her. Wrapping himself around her, Dante held on for all he was worth. Trish responded with a tight grip of her own. In their own world within their bond, Dante couldn't care less the devil kings were in the same boat he was and he could have taken them out, right then and there. He needed to be with Trish, who was losing her grip.

Dante worked to hear Trish's distant call, _"Dante. I love you and I always did. I wanted to tell you, I apologize I did not recognize my fierce feelings for so long. I'm sorry I left you alone all those years. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."_

That sounded far too much like a goodbye to him.

Dante fought the tears clogging his throat, _"It's OK. I understand. I love you too. Always did. Always will. Now you hang on tight 'cause we're almost there and I don't want you leaving without me. Will you wait for me sweetheart? Just for a little while?"_

The tears threatened to spill when he felt Trish gather all the strength she had left to tighten her hold as she said, _"Of course, my dearest. But I wish you a long, happy life and cannot bear the thought of you perishing."_

Dante snuggled her, _"Right back at you. And as far as a long, happy life, I never could see that one. I always figured if I couldn't be happy, and that includes being with you, then I'd rather go out with a bang."_

Despite herself, Trish snickered, _"A bang indeed. I suppose you're getting one wish. At least we gave them a good show. Don't you think so, Dante?"_

Wanting to weep, Dante sent her a rakish grin,_ "You got that straight, babe."_

By this time the devil kings had regrouped under Mundus' command. Powered out, Dante heard him say, "There. It is done. All we need do is focus together and Dante, son of Sparta, will be no more."

Dante gathered Trish closer against him and waited for the kill shot.


	8. Chapter 8 Armageddon, Here We Come

**It seems a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter - I'm glad. I hope you like this one also. I enjoyed writing it. It's not the last, since I wanted to end on high note, so please let me know how you liked it! **

**Armageddon, Here We Come**

Lambasted by Dante's anguished terror when Trish was shot down, Vergil was ambushed by a sniper with a sawed-off shotgun.

He froze.

Dante's inner tumult screamed so loud, he was deafened.

The hit was strong enough for Nero to pick up. Practically feeling the blow, Nero sensed Vergil's struggle to remain upright. Going on defense mode, Nero cast out his senses, searching for the threat.

Unable to detect anything, he asked, "What?! What is it now?" (Nero thought he'd had to ask that question too often for his peace of mind.) Beside himself, Nero caught Vergil by the shoulders before Vergil fell.

Nero hadn't missed Vergil unconsciously grabbing his chest like he'd been stabbed.

Forcing Dante's fear and grief to the side, Vergil regained his balance. Grabbing Nero's upper arm, he didn't bother answering but dragged Nero down the hallway with urgent strides. Vergil HAD to get to Dante, NOW.

He wasn't certain he could break through one of the portals, but, by God, he was going to use every means he had to do so.

Nero wasn't sure what was going on, (like that was something new) but didn't resist following Vergil. Something was up - and it was serious.

Coming to a crack in the floor, Vergil knelt and brought forth the full power at his command.

While Vergil narrowed his concentration, blocking out everything around him, Nero decided to take a breather. He slumped to floor with his knees up, arms sprawled over them, and his head hanging. Worn out emotionally and mentally, he figured he could use the time to get himself together.

Nero was startled out his daze by Vergil's snarl. Oh no. WHAT was happening?

Dante's swirling madness met Vergil's rage as Dante prepared to join Trish after one last strike against the Devil Kings.

Wishing Dante could feel him, Vergil drove a his fist into the crack, widening it. Vergil wanted Dante to know he was there and, if necessary, would avenge him regardless of what Dante chose to do. For Vergil, failure was not an option. If he had to burrow his way in with tooth and claw, he would.

Rising up, he hit the opening again. The crack became a crater.

Then Vergil felt the mirror shatter and the portals opened. Hungry menace mixed with greedy anticipation as he braced himself against the onslaught of the uncontrolled power. When the air settled, Vergil became a feline scenting prey.

"We must go, NOW," he told Nero bluntly. Nero staggered to his feet. He was about to speak but Vergil silenced him with a hawkish glance.

"Follow me," Vergil ordered flatly and disappeared down the black hole. Nero stared into the inky pool for a second before plunging in after Vergil. Landing lightly beside Vergil, Nero saw they were outside a huge room with the doors blown off.

Finally, they were where they were supposed to be, but Nero was unprepared for the wrenching scene.

Dante covered Trish's body with his own on the floor. Based on the condition of the room, Dante had smashed it to shambles. Eight out of thirteen thrones were empty.

Unfortunately, that left five remaining Devil Kings united in killing Dante and Trish, who were in no condition to defend themselves.

Both men sensed the devils prepping the kill shot.

Balancing on the balls of his boots, Vergil prepared himself. He knew he had one chance of saving Dante and Trish.

There!

Powering up, Vergil intercepted, and sent, the combined killing bolt back at the devils with a masterful sideways, upward swipe of Yamato. In disarrayed confusion, the Devil Kings reeled from shocked pain as their attack turned on them. Amid the uproar, Vergil sauntered into the throne room as if taking a stroll through the park.

Nero didn't know what he was thinking. Had Vergil lost his mind?

Trying to recover, and keep his cohorts under control, Mundus boomed, "Vergil!"

"Mundus. So nice to see you in such good health," Vergil returned.

Mundus looked forward to the blood he'd almost tasted and was too near his goal to give up without a fight. Hiding his incensed fury, (and dread) Mundus evilly laughed, "And you as well. It is indeed a momentous day to remove the blight of Sparda from our world."

"You may try," Vergil offered and gestured to Dante, "But if I might be permitted to take care of some unfinished business first?"

"It is a trick!" one of the kings exclaimed. However, Mundus saw an opportunity to not only recover his strength but witness a most enjoyable spectacle.

He spoke over the protesting king in delight, "By all means. It is well known the hatred you carry for your brother Vergil. Let us rest and you may entertain us with your pleasure." Vergil bowed politely before stealthily gliding over to Dante.

Reaching down, Vergil grabbed Dante by the hair and jerked him upright. Dazed, Dante was too weak to fight Vergil as he was forced upward.

Unable to believe Vergil was being this cruel, Nero started in alarm. He began to move forward but stopped short at a warning glance from Vergil.

Nero had seen this disturbing scene before and didn't want to see it again.

At a quandary, Nero hid outside the door and prayed for a miracle. Chanting he'd seen Vergil in acting mode before, it took every ounce of willpower Nero had not to interfere as Vergil brusquely steadied Dante into a standing position.

"You do not look well, Dante," Vergil observed coldly.

Nero could feel and smell the perverted pleasure emitting from the devils watching the show.

Disbelieving his senses, Dante's vision faded in and out as he attempted to understand whether Vergil was physically there. Vergil was solid and Dante felt their connection. Zooming in on on his brother, Dante braced a hand against Vergil's shoulder.

"This is hardly sporting, but I have waited too long for this time to arrive. So sorry," Vergil cooed. Before Nero could blink, Vergil expertly whipped Yamato from its sheath and ran Dante through. In misery, Dante grasped the sword with the hand not gripping Vergil's shoulder.

Overcome, Nero fell to his knees, unable to accept what he was seeing. Tears blinded him and the scene became hazy. Noticing Trish laying lifeless made his eyes fill more.

Vergil bent down until his month was directly next to Dante's ear and said, "I've got you, Dante."

Racked in pain and bleeding, Dante's eyes widened since that comment could be taken several ways. Slowly, he strained to meet Vergil's soft blue eyes.

Dante's eyes changed to match Vergil's.

Understanding, he tightened his hold on Vergil.

The Devil Kings were thrilled by the tragic scene unfolding before them. They leaned in like hungry vultures circling carrion.

Dante struggled out a, "Do it." Vergil shoved the sword in to the hilt and Yamato went nova. Nero was knocked back by the blast and he righted himself in time to see Dante sliding off Yamato's blade - limp.

With the sole of his boot, Vergil contemptuously shoved Dante's body onto Trish. Applause sounded throughout the room as Vergil calmly wiped Dante's blood off Yamato onto Rebellion.

Nero gasped thick, odious air. What was happening?! HOW could he have done that to Dante? Vergil hadn't killed him, had he? Could he have been so wrong about him?

Feeling his stomach churn, Nero remembered thinking how everything in this world never seemed to be what it appeared. Did that mean Vergil had been playing him this whole time too?

Nero hated to even think such a thing. Vergil had protected and taught him to survive in this hideous place. Surely that meant this was an act, right?

Wait.

Was he mistaken, or did Rebellion just pulse? Hastily wiping his eyes, Nero zeroed in on the sword.

"You never fail to amuse Vergil," Mundus praised, "I do not suppose you would consider coming back to my service?"

"No, I do think so," Vergil said as he smoothly revolved into a roundhouse and kicked Dante and Trish toward Nero.

Nero didn't need an invitation.

As Vergil landed fluidly in a defensive position, Nero hauled Dante and Trish from the throne room. Instead of attacking, Vergil engaged the remaining kings in inane conversation. Nero had no clue why Vergil was stalling, (he, himself, was chomping at the bit to dance to some heavy metal) but then Dante groaned.

Heart soaring, Nero didn't know if he could take much more.

- - -

Shaking Dante, Nero encouraged him to come alive, "Dante? Dante! Wake up. Come on, man." Dante shoved his hand away irritably.

"Shit that hurts. Leave it to Vergil to store my energy in his goddamned sword. I bet he really enjoyed running me through too. Again." Nero backed away from Dante's ire.

"Soundproof the room, kid," Dante uttered wearily.

At Nero's "Huh?" Dante didn't bother to sigh. He reached out, snatched a vial from Nero's coat, and threw it over his shoulder. The vial hit the opening of the door, exploded and created a shimmering veil over them.

"Won't they notice that?" Nero asked.

Dante shook his head as he gathered Trish to him,"It's a one-way mirror type thing. We can hear and see them, but they can't hear or see us - except for what I want them to see -which is us dead and you guarding the bodies for Vergil."

"Whoa! That's super cool! You did that without even thinking."

Dante sent him an exasperated, "Of course I thought about it. It's just not that hard to do is all. Shut up will ya? NOW I need to concentrate."

Placing his glowing amulet on Trish's unmoving chest, Dante put her ring on top of it and covered hers with his own. A red energy pulsed between their entwined hands as Dante pushed energy into her. He felt a beat and then another.

"That's it baby. Suck it in Trish." Her chest began to rise and fall as she began to breathe, yet her eyes didn't open.

Cursing, Dante gripped the hilt of Rebellion over his shoulder for more power. The light grew brighter and he gritted his teeth - willing Trish back to life.

It was no use.

Spent, Dante sank over Trish. "I can't get enough in her. I've given all I've got and it's not enough. I've only got one half of the amulet," Dante murmured, broken. Nero saw Dante's crystalline eyes glistening with unshed tears. Unable to bear it, Nero looked away from the intensely private moment between the couple to nervously note a mass of demons creeping towards them.

"Uh," Nero started, but from the throne room they heard one of the Devil Kings ask Vergil, "So Vergil who was the luscious younger male with you?"

Vergil replied with a bored, "A toy. Nothing more. There is no need to concern yourself."

"But he is so delectable. Knowing your refined standards, I am unsurprised you could discover a remarkable treat with such enticing demonic features combined with human ones as well. Surely you would not mind if I had a taste? I would make it worth your while. After all, Dante is no more, and the young warrior is obviously now yours."

Vergil responded coldly, "I do not think so. It is well known I do not SHARE easily."

Another laughed hardily, "And here I heard you were quite the bore but I see, once again, rumors prove to be false."

Nero bared his teeth and his arm flamed to life. Sick and tired of being treated as a piece of meat, he'd been given a bird's eye view into perversions he never thought could, or should, exist.

Dante's eyes lit up as they landed on Nero's incandescent hand.

"Hey Nero, come'er," Dante called.

Nero warily asked, "Why?"

Dante let out a weak laugh, "Didn't like what you heard, huh? I guess you've been shown the welcome wagon a few times. It does take awhile to get used to, and irritating as all get out, but you learn how to handle it in your own way."

"Oh yeah?" Nero snarled, his arm burning brighter, "And just how do YOU handle it?"

"Me?" Dante asked amused, "How do ya think? I play along until they get close enough to shoot. It's just a matter of course down here. I guess you figured out demons are a lusty bunch and aren't real choosy when it comes to which sex you are. Sexual practices, maybe. Gender? No. But enough chatting. I need that hand of yours."

Looking down at his powered up hand, Nero got the idea.

Extending his hand towards Dante, Dante grabbed his wrist and placed Nero's hand over his and Trish's. Nero could feel Dante trying to push energy out but he couldn't summon enough juice.

"Fuck!" Dante snarled with a wealth of frustration.

Looking Nero straight in the eye, Dante ordered, "Trigger."

"What?!" Nero yelped, "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

Dante's eyes held his, "We're dead already, kid. So don't worry yourself. It could sting, but your trigger may be just the thing to jump-start Trish's heart, which is irregular, and mine's winding down."

Nero was alarmed, yet try as he might, he couldn't trigger. His fear of harming, or killing, them was too strong of a block.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dante. I can't seem to call my Devil's Arm forth."

"What?! Don't you have control over it YET?!"

"Well," Nero admitted sheepishly, "Ever since I gave up Yamato, I don't seem to be able to trigger it at will just yet."

Dante's eyes narrowed dangerously. He growled, "Why you smartass punk brat. I should've taken you out when I had the chance. If I could reach my sword, you better believe you'd be skewered in two."

Since Nero pretty much felt he'd deserve it, he couldn't find the anger necessary to set him off.

Glaring, Dante snapped, "Not enough to get your blood up? Here, let me help you." He punched Nero in the face - hard. Nero's head snapped back but Dante held on and punched him again.

"How's that?" Dante hit Nero again.

"Let's see how you like it." Wham! Dante's fist slammed into Nero's face a third time.

"Damn punk, hitting me. Smarted too. And I let you... like a dumbass." Wham!

"Too bad I don't some gross statue to pin you to - with your own sword no less. Does that hurt? I sure hope so."

That did it.

Dante rapidly repositioned the Devil Hand as Nero triggered.

It was a good thing Dante had a death grip on them because everything within twenty feet, including the encroaching demons, was demolished.

Staggering, Dante and Nero struggled to control the pure energy and channel it into Trish and Dante. Following Dante's lead, Nero helped him focus on the rings and use amulet as a conduit.

The work paid off.

Rolling on his back, healed and flooded with power, Dante breathed deep. He felt Trish close her electrifying hand around his.

"Thanks Nero. You did good, real good. I'm proud of you," Dante said.

Riding the rush, Nero replied flippantly, "No prob." Dante and Trish laughed in pure joy. The sound was music to Nero's ears.

Nero helped Trish to her feet as Dante curled on the floor, laughing.

Nero grinned as he took in the sight of Dante busting a gut in the middle of Demonville.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Dante spread out, face up, exclaiming, "Man, what a rush. Remind me to piss you off more often." Still grinning, Nero rubbed his aching jaw as he bent to haul Dante up.

"Yeah? Well next time find a less painful way of doing it," he remarked.

Chuckling, Dante leaned against him heavily, "Kid, I've been itching to throw some abuse your way for once. I swear, the things I put up with makes me think I'm just plain stupid." He burst out laughing again, doubled over, holding his sides.

Nonplussed, Nero glanced at Trish, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's drunk," Trish explained, fondly amused.

"Drunk?"

"Yes," she said, brushing her hair back, "Dante's never been able to handle too much pure power at once. But at least, he's a happy drunk." Trish smiled philosophically.

Nero dubiously asked, "Can he fight like this?"

"Oh yes," Trish assured him, "He's even more dangerous in this condition because he loses his inhibitions and becomes quite reckless."

"Reckless, huh? That explained A LOT," Nero thought (recalling what happened when Dante triggered).

At the sound of Trish's voice, Dante lunged to wrap himself around her. Wheeling to maintain her balance, Trish dug in her heels under his weight.

"Trish. Trish. Thank God. You're alive," Dante buried his face in her neck.

Feeling his tears, Trish returned his embrace and crooned, "It's all right now, Dante. As you can see, I'm strong and well. You don't have to worry anymore, alright?" He nodded without looking up and held on to her like he'd never let her go. (Dante figured he had the right idea there.)

Dante lifted his head to slant his mouth over hers and poured himself into the kiss. Sinking into her, he reveled in her spicy, sweet taste. He didn't think he'd get enough. Trish responded eagerly. Body humming, Dante seemed to forget where they were as he urged her on.

When Dante got a little too enthusiastic, Nero loudly cleared his throat, "Dante, I think you're squishing Trish."

Keeping an arm around Trish, Dante scowled, "Squish? What kind of word is 'squish'? Now maybe, squeeze would be a better term. 'Cause Trish's my main squeeze. Right sweetie?" While Dante howled over his cheesy pun, Trish and Nero groaned.

"OK, chuckles. You're a real hoot, but don't ya think it's time to come back to Demon World? Y'know, like in let's get the hell out of Hell?" Nero unintentionally set Dante off again.

"Get the hell of Hell. That's a good one," Dante gasp once he settled down.

Dante turned to Trish saying with awed pride, "Trish. You aren't going to believe this, but VERGIL saved us. Can you imagine that?"

Trish smiled, "Of course I can. Did you really believe he would leave you?"

Dante frowned, "Well, he sure did before. And I gotta talk to him about that sword of his. It's one thing to be dodging Lady's bullets all the friggin time, but Vergil is way too good at sneak attacks. Plus, he seems to enjoy sticking it to me every chance he gets. Thank God it isn't that often, but still."

Trish smirked, "And don't you also enjoy sneaking up on him too? I think Vergil believes turnabout is fair play."

Dante muttered, "Yeah. I guess."

Getting worried about the delay in helping Vergil, Nero said, "Speaking of Vergil, you aren't planning on leaving him face those Devil Kings on his own, are you? We need to help him."

Dante was sober enough to want Trish far away and safe. "I think if I can handle seven devils, Vergil can handle the rest. Besides, he's got some scores to settle in there himself."

Trish spoke up with thirsty vengeance, "No Dante, I too have scores I want to settle. I insist. If you don't want to help, that's fine. You've done more than your fair share, but I won't go until Mundus is dead."

Combing her gold hair with his fingers, Dante purred, "There's my fiery babe. Alright. Let's bring the house down, OK?" Trish's lips and eyes lit in smiling menace.

Turning to Nero, Dante slapped him on the back. Nero fumbled forward.

"So whad'ya say kid? You up for some action?" Seeing Nero's expression, Dante knew the kid'd had a rough time. Nero felt obligated to lend a hand, but really wanted out (though he was trying to hide it). And, Dante could see, he felt ashamed to feel the urge to take off. Dante didn't blame him. Who would? Not him.

Dante'd tried to keep Nero away, but since he here, Dante would do what he could to help Nero.

Rapping his arm, Dante asked, "So how're you finding Hell, kid? Everything you thought it was?"

"Yeah," Nero said disgustedly, "And more." He added in a dead, flat tone, "We found the Orphanage. Vergil said you guys, when just little kids, were taken there."

Brushing the dirt and dust off his coat with brisk sweeps, Dante asked, "Yeah? He told you about that?"

Nodding, Nero replied, "He said they had found you too lively for their taste." Dante broke out laughing again and put a camaraderie arm across the back of Nero's shoulders. Since he was weak from laughing, Nero had hold Dante up again (he was heavier than the the last time).

"You might say that."

Dante's levity had an uplifting effect and Nero teased, "I guess they bit off more than they could chew, huh?" Dante kept laughing as he steered them toward the throne room.

"It's more like the other way around. Let me tell you, Nero, we gave child abuse a whole new meaning since we were the children doing the abusing."

"Yeah? Vergil said your dad came for you."

"Well, it was getting a tad dicey there for a moment since we were just tykes at the time. Dad busted through the door and cleaned house in the nick of time. Unfortunately, the perverted fuck who ran the joint, split before Father could get his hands on him."

"That's what Vergil said. What'd your dad do then?"

Dante thought for a moment, then brightened, "He took us out for ice cream as a reward."

Nero's lips twitched. "He did? Must have made you guys into bigger hellions than you already were."

"Damn straight," Dante said proudly.

- - -

They entered the room.

Ignoring the gasps of general consternation and dismay, Dante continued, "So how'd you take it?"

Nero told him sadly, "After we took out every fuckhead we could find, Vergil sent me out of the room and killed all the children."

"Yeah," Dante responded as sadly, "That's always rough. I hate when I have to do that. I assume Vergil put them to sleep first?" Surprised, Nero jerked to stare at Dante.

Although Vergil had basically filled him in, Nero hadn't wanted to accept Dante having to do the same thing. He remembered Vergil saying it was especially hard on Dante. Nero never, ever, wanted to be put in that position. He had no clue how they dealt with it.

As Nero turned green, Dante whacked him on the back, almost sending Nero to floor. "So how do you feel?" Dante asked.

Grumbling at Dante's rough handling, Nero remarked under his breath, "Lady said I'd be scarred for life by following you guys here and I'm thinking she's right."

Leading him by the neck with a rugged arm, Dante reassured him, "I think I can I help you out some."

There were now four Devil Kings as the fifth tried to flee at Dante's arrival - and was savagely cut down by Vergil. The devils were caught in their own trap. By keeping them corralled, Vergil properly educated them to the fact they couldn't leave even if they wished to.

If they wanted out alive, the devils thought they were either going to have bargain, fight or find a means of escape. There were varying tactics considered by the different kings. Dante, Vergil, Trish and a reticent Nero were going explain they actually had only one option.

Sauntering over to one Devil King with Nero, Dante casually pushed Nero in front of it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the devil demanded.

"Nero, Succubus here is in charge of the Orphanage." Nero's eyes flared an unholy light.

"Dante! I demand to know what you are about," the king roared.

"Why, I came to give you a present. You see, unlike Vergil, I believe in letting my toys play with who they want. Don't you want to play with my toy?" Dante sulked.

He ignored Nero's strangled outrage and purred, "But I gotta warn ya, he plays rough, but then again, I heard you like it rough."

Raking his eyes over Nero's handsome, lithe form, tangible lust filled the devil.

"And what price must I pay for such a rare treat?" he asked in a thick voice. Nero's gorge rose along with his rage.

"Only that you leave the rest of us alone so we can concentrate on our own pleasures. After this frisky little devil finishes with you, we'll be on our way," Dante replied lightly.

(Oh man, if Nero could have spoken through the clog in his throat, he's have let Dante hear just how "frisky" he was.)

The sick knot in Nero's stomach tightened when the devil licked his lips. Dante's pet warrior, who the refined Vergil also seemed enticed by, had to be as delicious and as resilient as he looked.

"It is a deal," Succubus answered, already savoring the delights he was sure he would enjoy.

"Alrighty then," Dante agreed and pressed a hard kiss to Nero's lips. Sputtering and violently wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Nero's temper boiled.

Before Nero could retaliate, snickering evilly, Dante leaped nimbly away, leaving Nero to face the revolting, sadistic King of twisted perversion - alone.

- - -

Meanwhile, Trish stalked like a pantheress toward Mundus confronting Vergil.

"Leave off Vergil. He is mine," she proclaimed.

Vergil's expression said, "No way." Her arms and chest began to glow and sizzle with fiery, electric, deadly energy.

"Yes. Now go. There are others worthy of your might," Trish argued.

Vergil stated flatly, "I will not. I will also not share my opponent. And as you said, there are others just as worthy of your wrath."

Dante approached them with, "Now, now Trish, you know Vergil got here first. You know what they say, first come, first served. There's plenty for everyone."

When she turned to snarl at him, Dante informed her conversationally, "Besides, I thought you'd like to know old Cirius there was the one in charge of your care while you were here. Even heard him say he wouldn't mind a try at you. Finding your... I must admit, gorgeous self... luscious. I'm pretty sure those were his exact words too."

Narrowing her eyes at the devil in question, Trish smiled lethally, "Oh really? That was quite flattering of him. Would you not say, Dante, Vergil?" Both men hastened to agree - playing their parts.

Giving Vergil an assessing look, as if reluctant to give up her original prey, Trish swung her hips in a sensual manner as she strolled up to him.

Fluttering her fingers through his hair, Trish leaned close and whispered tenderly, "Thank you Vergil for coming to our aid." Raising her voice to a loud, sultry whisper, Trish asked, "You will avenge me properly, will you not Vergil?"

"I can do no less," he replied.

"Then I shall leave this pathetic creature to you." Trish kissed him on the cheek as she sent lightening down his arm into Yamato, which eagerly accepted her gift.

Grinning slightly, Vergil lifted his blade and saluted her before returning his attention to Mundus.

"What's this? Would you claim both sons of Sparda, Trish?" Mundus demanded aghast.

Trish smirked smugly, "Think of how incredibly delicious that would be. Such is my appeal, Vergil does not seem to mind sharing. It is my choice after all. And as you always said, Mundus, one should not waste one's talents." Leaving her ex-Master fumbling through her words and actions to find the truth, Trish greatly anticipated his death at Vergil's capable hands.

"Lord," Trish thought, "What a fool." She was satisfied with her performance, and in giving Vergil more of an advantage.

Vergil didn't hesitate to take Trish's planned tactic.

While Mundus was distracted, he whipped Yamato across his chest in a diagonal strike to cause maximum damage. Allowing his rage to come to the forefront, Vergil leaped with his sword glowing an icy blue to slice through this vile creature who had so degraded him.

Oh, Vergil was going to thoroughly enjoy and savor every cut as Mundus roared in denial and agony. And Vergil made certain Mundus felt that anguish as long as possible before sending him into oblivion.

- - -

Whereas Vergil had been flattered and amused by Trish's actions, Dante was not.

Before Trish swung her murderous need for vengeance toward her target, Dante wrapped a firm arm around her waist as if in support.

He whispered very low in her ear, "Watch it you little minx or I'll paddle your backside, but good."

Laughing seductively, (giving more credence to her power over two mightiest of Devils) Trish whispered back, "Promise?"

Wanting to kiss her, but knowing it would put her in danger and expose her clever charade, Dante sent a pulse through her ring. An intoxicating, loving desire shivered throughout her body. Breathless, Trish melted Dante with a private slumberous promise of her own.

"By the way, I think you forgot something," Dante purred.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your favorite toys feeling left out would ya?" he reminded her. Trish turned fully into Dante.

She purred back, "Absolutely not. That wouldn't be half the fun. Where are they?"

"Search me. In all the hoopla, I seem to have misplaced them," Dante shrugged.

Delighting in him, Trish flirted, "Really, the things I must do," as she slid her hands around and over him. Dante's head spun as Trish took the leisurely route to her guns. As she relished exploring him, Trish sent electrifying power pulses along his skin and nerve endings.

Dante's buzz shot up to a giddy high.

As she slowly drew her guns from behind his back, (rubbing against him all the way) Dante said huskily, "Now, go get that putrid puss, honey, before I do." Trish needed no further encouragement.

As Dante flung her high in the air, she exploded into a retribution of blazing fury combined with killing bullets.

- - -

Meanwhile, Nero surveyed the devil in front of him.

Snarling, he knew why Dante had planted one on him.

First, he was drunk, and therefore dangerously reckless (yeah, Dante's score was getting higher on Nero's tally sheet). Second, he'd wanted to bait in the trap (let's not forget to keep our game face on). And last, but most importantly, Dante knew how to instantly send Nero from battle mode into a killing rage.

When the THING in front of Nero, exposed itself and crooned, "Come here, pet and let us share a most pleasurable pastime," Nero went from killing rage into berserker mode.

Eyes flaming red fire, Nero whirled Blue Rose into his hand and shot off the Devil King's joystick. As the devil bellowed in complete agony, Nero holstered the gun and fired up Red Queen.

With a sky high leap, and triggered Devil Arm, Nero brought down the wrath of Heaven upon the king of hell within Hell.

He overheard Dante through the roaring in his head, laugh scornfully, "What's the matter, Succubus? I thought you liked it rough."

"Yeah," Nero thought, "Let's play rough you sick fuck. REAL ROUGH."

Thinking of the young female demon so brutalized she would've never recovered, Nero proceeded to slice, claw and beat the vile devil who couldn't rally against Nero's unexpected, merciless, ballistic attack.

- - -

Now that the others were having their fun, it was his turn to play.

Dante strolled up to the remaining cowering Devil King saying, "I guess I'm stuck with the leftovers. Come on Gratious, let's join the party."

Looking for a way out, the devil tried to appease Dante, "Have mercy son of Sparta. I had nothing to do with abducting your chaste one." Dante contemplated the razor sharp tip of the blade he held aloft.

"Don't you mean my Master?"

"How can one such as she be a Master to you, a great Master yourself?" the devil stalled. Dante lazily planted his huge broadsword into the marble floor and leaned against its hilt.

"Let's just say we made a bargain. She could lay claim to me if I could retain exclusive control and rights to the ones I had chosen." Waving a dismissive hand, Dante added, "And, of course, any I choose in the future."

The Devil King was astounded, "So that's how she did it! Remarkable. And you remain caste to her?"

"That's part of the deal pal. Besides, no one else can satisfy my needs and appetites as Trish does. Humans are so frail you know."

"Quite," the demon agreed.

"Perhaps there is something you desire I could give for your pleasure?" it asked desperately.

"There sure is," Dante replied and as the devil leaned forward in eagerness, Dante answered, "Your death."

The devil tried to bolt.

"Oh no you don't," Dante scolded, easily landing in front of the fleeing devil, "I haven't had my fun yet and I HATE missing out when everyone else is having such a good time." Dante indicated the room at large where Devil Kings were being destroyed by gruesomely painful means.

The creature began to whimper.

Dante huffed, annoyed, "Jeez, you're no fun at all. And you're supposed to be some big, bad, Devil King? Please, don't make me laugh. Your blubbering's turning my stomach. It's pathetic. Have some pride for Hell's sake."

When the devil continued to beg for mercy and cry, Dante grew bored.

"Alright already," he demanded.

When it looked at him with hope, Dante shook his head, "Wrong," and shot it dead.

Twirling the gun into its holster, Dante muttered, "And here I thought they saved the best for last. What a letdown."


	9. Chapter 9 Ringing Hell's Bells

**Well, I guess by mutual consensus, this is a fairly decent ending to "Suicide" so I guess I'll keep it the way it is. I'll keep it in the upload manager just in case someone wants to add any suggestions about whether to add something, or whatever. Thanks for your help and support! I hope you enjoyed this story and please keep those reviews and observations coming!**

**Ringing Hell's Bells  
**

Dante was left to watch the others taking down their playmates. His mood darkened when he saw no need for his help. What a bummer. Then Dante perked up when he thought of the eight devils he'd destroyed. That HAD to be record, wasn't it? He wondered if someone, somewhere, was keeping score. Dante sure hoped so - they'd think twice before coming after him and his again. It was certainly a personal record for him.

Dante couldn't remember anyone matching this battle (well, maybe, except his dad.) Figuring the apple didn't fall far from the tree, Dante smirked. Was he was gonna LOVE hanging this one over Vergil or what?

Then he frowned. Wait a minute. Just how many Devil Kings HAD Vergil killed anyway after living in Demonville for years? Shit. Dante didn't know. But still... Dante would've heard if Vergil had taken out eight devils at once. Big news travels fast and he hadn't gotten any.

Dante'd put up a war to end all wars, which, he could admit, was want he'd been gunning for. Without Trish, he hadn't wanted to go on. Dante didn't want anyone taken from him ever again. Watching Nero, Trish and Vergil, Dante was dazzled. The knowledge Vergil, especially, had refused to leave him to die made his chest ache so much he didn't think he could handle it. After years and years of caring for them, and watching them leave him, alone, again and again, they were now here, - caring for HIM.

Since Lady wasn't here, and the others were, Dante would bet his bottom dollar she was protecting the others under his care. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to - for HIM. It was enough to break a man to pieces.

Thinking of Lady, Dante's thoughts turned to Nero. No doubt about it, the kid was rapidly building reputation that would spread like wildfire throughout the Demon World. Dante didn't like (or want) that. He'd tried his damnest to keep Nero away from the horrors of this world, but noo, the kid'd dived in, headfirst, as usual. He worried because Nero's heart was as human as Lady's. She was, as Nero said, scarred for life, but unlike Lady, Nero didn't have her knowledge, or sense, to know when he was in over his head.

By letting Nero destroy the devil he would hate the most, Dante hoped it would help ease the nightmares Nero was sure to have. Well, he did have Kyrie, who was as steady as a rock, to hold on to and see him through. Maybe his little adventure had taught him some restraint. Straightening, Dante glided to the side of the room Nero was in and saw Nero smashing what was left of the Devil King to bits.

Whoa. Who was he kidding? Restraint? Nero? Not going to happen anytime soon.

Moving in, Dante grabbed Nero's Devil Arm. Muscles straining, Dante shouted, "Nero!" above the young man's growls and snarls of ballistic rage.

He kept shouting his name until Nero focused with an enraged, "What?!"

Dante mildly commented, "I think you've more than killed the scum." Glaring at the scattered bits and pieces of demon parts, Nero seemed to want to keep going until there was nothing left - he ABSOLUTELY wanted this thing erased out of existence.

Bringing him up short, Dante informed Nero, "If you keep going, you'll end up absorbing some of his essence into yourself. I don't think you'd like that too much."

YIKES! Oh HELL no!

With a single bound, Nero sailed over Dante, and landed on the other side of the room. Frantically, Nero began wiping his arm off.

Slapping on a concerned expression, Dante swallowed a laugh, and sauntered over. "Hey kid, it's all right. Ya didn't get any in you. I can tell, so no worries, OK?" Shaking his hand as if slime was clinging tenaciously to his fingertips, Nero wasn't completely reassured. Maybe a really, really hot shower, (with Kyrie doing most of the washing) might do the trick.

Trying to distract him, Dante asked, "Sooo, did you enjoy yourself?" He then pouted, "My guy was a complete dud. No fun at all. Just blubbered and cried. It was pathetic. Really." Thinking of the number of Devil Kings Dante had obliterated, Nero barked a laugh. Man, couldn't Dante get enough?

Meeting Dante's knowing gaze, Nero pulled himself together while searching for an answer. Reaching a conclusion, Nero stated with a gleam in his eye, "Come to think of it, it felt great! I just wish I could do it again."

Dante punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Nero scowled, but Dante smiled, "Good for you, Nero. And, thank you." Dante may have been brief but Nero got the message. His chest swelled and all the shit he'd gone through was worth seeing Dante's smile and Trish's fierce revenge as she ruthlessly demolished the one who'd tried to take her from Dante.

Then Dante said, "I hope someone's keeping score up there. I might've beaten some kind of record on Devil King kills at one time." Nero's eyes narrowed. Score, huh? Yeah, there was someone keeping score alright and it didn't have anything to do with kills.

Unaware of Nero's thoughts, Dante chided, "Ya know, Nero, you gotta start showing some restraint. You just can't be busting into stuff you've got no clue about."

What?!

Nero flared, "Restraint?! Restraint? YOU wanna hassle me about showing restraint? Listen dude, I've seen your idea of restraint and I'd say you go pass restraint straight into recklessness."

Unfazed, Dante mused, "Recklessness? When you put it like that, yeah, I'd say you're too reckless."

Wanting to pull out his hair, Nero shouted, "I'm not taking about me, jackass. I'm talking about YOU, loon."

Startled, Dante backtracked. A slow, gleeful grin appeared, "You 'saw' me, huh? What can I say? I must be a sorta celebrity down here. I'll admit I've pulled off a few stunts to keep 'em on their toes." Delighted, Dante boasted, "So if I don't have the record for the number of kills, I may have one for Best Action Hero."

"Awk," Nero choked and cleared his throat. "You've got the nerve to lecture ME on being reckless after all the stuff I've seen you do? You gotta be kidding me. Yeah, you've got a record alright. And your score's getting higher by the second in my book. So don't you go thinking YOU can lecture ME anymore on recklessness."

As Nero suspected, Dante replied, "Then you know I know what I'm talking about. I'm glad you're taking notes kid. Maybe you'll listen to me next go around. Oh, and keep up the record book. I might want to have a look see."

Baring his teeth, Nero ground out, "Listen to you? Why you... You... What in the hell do ya call the stunt you just pulled, huh? Suicide run? Listen to yourself. Jerk." When Dante couldn't hold back the laughter, Nero's arm began to heat up.

Dante lit up as bright as his arm, "So, what? You wanna hit me? Go ahead." AHH! Nero decided Dante REALLY couldn't get enough as his fist flamed to life.

Nettling him, Dante tempted, "Come on Nero. Let's see what cha got. Besides, if you trigger, and there's anything there, you'll get all the nasty stuff off ya."

Dante was pulling the right strings, but Nero gritted his teeth and held firm, "You just can't get enough can you? Geez, get a grip. You're already flying."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can't fly too high or too long. Lemme have it," Dante encouraged. Nero groaned. He had a horrible image of Dante chasing him for the rest of his days trying to get him to belt him one.

Heading him off at the pass, Nero snarled, "Yeah. I'll hit you but you better believe I'll be decking you with an UNTRIGGERED arm. How'd you like a bullet, instead?"

One side Nero's lips quirked when Dante visibly sulked, "Fine. If that's the way you're gonna be, then go take a flying leap off a short pier."

Nero's arm powered down and, unable to resist, laughed at Dante, "I'll do that. Thanks for the advice." As Dante grumbled about kids disrespecting their elders, Nero smirked. Giving up, Dante left Nero in peace.

Standing side by side, they watched the rest of the show, making comments and cheering Trish and Vergil on.

- - -

When all was said and done, the four stood in the entrance of the ransacked throne room.

Before Vergil could evade him, Dante encircled him around the shoulders in a grip of unbreakable steel.

"Vergil... Vergil. You came back. You got me, just like you said," Dante said, almost in tears. Vergil had an uncharacteristic urge to return Dante's embrace and comfort his brother, but he couldn't - not in this place. He squeezed Dante's arms in reassurance, acting as if he was trying to push him away.

Dante's emotions were overpowering and Vergil hadn't understood how deeply Dante had missed him and how lonely he'd been without him. He'd known Dante suffered feelings of regret, guilt, grief and suspicion in regards to him, but never this feeling of incompleteness. Feeling Dante's overwhelming thankfulness his older brother had come for him, Vergil was doubly glad he'd made the decision to follow him.

Doing the only thing he could, Vergil allowed Dante to feel this while he warned menacingly, "Dante."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Dante responded and let go. Vergil had reminded him where they were and of the game they had to play. (Accursed demons were watching and he couldn't even thank his own brother without them seeing. Dante would've damned them to Hell, but they were already there.)

He possessively wrapped an arm around Trish's waist and dragged her to him while sneering, "I should've known. Of course you'd NEVER come to help ME. You'd be caught dead before helping out your own TWIN, you arrogant..." Trailing off, Dante would've thrown in some decent insults for effect, but he simply couldn't - not after what Vergil'd done.

Clutching Trish closer, he threatened, "Well, you can't have her. I don't have to SHARE, and I don't want to, ESPECIALLY with YOU."

Knowing her own role, Trish patted Dante while smiling coyly at Vergil, "Now, now Dante. Let us not be unreasonable. I would be remiss if I did not reward Vergil. Perhaps we can all come an agreement."

"Over my dead body. Get lost Vergil. Don't think I don't know what you're up to. All our lives you've been after my things. You're just jealous. Go find your own toys to play with," Dante taunted. Nero leaped to Vergil's defense.

"Vergil SAVED your fucking life. Not to mention, mine. He ALSO took out that first Devil King who took off when it saw YOU. You should be thanking him, not thinking he'd a hidden agenda or something," Nero yelled. Dante and Vergil stared at him and then at each other.

"I thought you'd have educated the kid in how the things are done," Dante commented, then, to keep up appearances, added, "But then again, you're better off alone. Keep that in mind the next time you try to take what's mine."

Vergil replied smoothly, "Perhaps I simply have not had practice. There is much to discuss." He glanced significantly at Nero and then sternly at Dante. Dante got the gist and had the grace to send Vergil a silent, embarrassed apology. Sending a silent message back, Vergil acknowledged Dante while telling him at least he had tried to scare them off.

Catching on he'd screwed up in the midst of the Demon World where most of the entire place seemed to watching everything all the time, Nero attempted to cover his mistake.

Standing next to Dante, he furrowed his brow and tried for indignation and wariness, saying, "Wait. Maybe you're right. Maybe Vergil was just stringing me along." Trish's lips twitched, Vergil spread his fingertips across his brow and Dante worked to keep from laughing.

Dante could honesty say, "Oh yeah kid. THAT was convincing. Since Vergil tried but didn't have enough time to educate you properly, I guess it's up to me. Although..." He slid his eyes at Vergil, "If Vergil wants to 'practice' and you're such a pain, and won't listen worth a damn, I may just allow Vergil to further his instructions."

Both Vergil and Nero started in alarm. Vergil did NOT to provide any further instructions in this area - he'd had enough. As for Nero, Vergil was one demanding teacher who believed in hands on methods, stern lectures, lots of really rough homework AND he had pretty high grading standards. Dante bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giving a snarky smile at the mutual, horrified expressions shared by Nero and Vergil.

Restraining herself from elbowing Dante in the ribs, Trish regally said, "Shall we leave now? I find this world tiresome and wish to return to my rightful place."

Leaving their ears ringing, Nero shouted a heartfelt, "YES!"

- - -

As they made way out, Dante took the lead, clearing the way. Practically bouncing along, he sang, _"99 demons appear in the hall, 99 demons appear. Take one down." _They heard a BLAM as Dante fired._"And there goes a round. 98 demons appear in the hall. 98 demons appear..."_

Nero whispered an aside to Trish and Vergil, "Is he singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'?"

Vergil made a sound of annoyed impatience as Trish nodded affectionately, "I suppose you could say this is Dante's personal rendition."

"Man, how long does he stay like this anyway?" Nero asked, "It's kind of irritating, not to mention, freaky, considering where we are and everything. I mean, he acts like we're in a carnival or something."

"I would have to agree with you, Nero," Vergil replied while watching his giddy brother with a jaundiced eye.

Trish was amused, "Well, Dante does like to have fun whenever he can. As far as his state of being, it depends on the potency and amount he absorbed. Based on what I can perceive, his state may last awhile. Would you not agree, Vergil?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Vergil seconded in disgust.

"Shit. Can't we do something? And what're all these demons doing here? You'd think after what happened, they'd steer clear from the danger zone," Nero asked.

"Curiosity abounds within the Demon World. After today, there will many wars fought to replace the deceased Devil Kings and to steal their supplicants along with any other treasures they held. They are foolish creatures who wish to see, or have sent servants to do so for them, us for themselves," Vergil explained.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! "Damn it! Now I lost count. Nero! Where was I?" came Dante's demand.

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know? Keep your own count, dork," Nero snarled.

Dante couldn't resist chiding, "Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your Master? You're the one keeping score, aren't ya? Come on, kid. You're falling down on the job. If you can't count, maybe you want to join in the fun? Don't you see any demons you wanna shoot? Besides, you could get in your target practice."

At the term "Master," Nero's eyes flamed, "I can count alright and your tally definitely going up. Don't you worry."

Leaning towards Nero, Vergil whispered mildly, "Nero, perhaps it would be wise not to circumvent Dante's authority within this world." Glancing at Vergil, Nero saw the gleam in his eye and caught on.

With eyes alight with glee, Nero responded, "And yeah, I see one devil I could shoot for sure."

He took a shot at Dante, who, of course, dodged the bullet while chuckling, "Hey kid. Ya missed. You obviously haven't been practicing enough."

Fuming, Nero turned to Vergil, offering Blue Rose, "Come on Vergil, I KNOW you can get a shot in. Whadda say? Please?"

Faintly grinning, Vergil told Nero, "I thank you for the offer, but I am afraid if I accepted, he would only harangue me until I joined him after he awoke. Putting Dante down would not only cost us time, but effort if we chose to carry him out." Pausing, Vergil thought of something appealing, "However, I could merely wound him, thereby bypassing the troublesome matters I mentioned. But, again, if I chose that path, I would provoke him to greater heights of enthusiasm to 'play'"

Trish shook her head when Nero turned entreating eyes to her, "I fear I agree with Vergil. It would be the same for me."

"Crap," Nero glumly remarked.

"Hey! We'll have none of that. Vergil, if you EVEN think about borrowing a gun, or trying to stick it to me again, I'll take that sword of yours and put it in a place you will NOT enjoy."

Nero expected Vergil to take umbrage at Dante's treat, but Vergil simply ducked Dante's bullet with a tilt of his head, saying, "I explained I was not about to join you, did I not? Were you not listening?"

"Oh. Yeah. Oops," Dante responded.

Nero asked, "You're gonna let him get away with that?"

Vergil explained, "You must understand in this state Nero, Dante is reckless and foolish. I do not wish to encourage even worse outrageous behavior." Grumbling, Nero could see Vergil's point. If Dante was this bad (thank God, as Trish said, he was a happy drunk. Dante may be looped, but at least he was targeting the bad guys) he'd hate to see him get worse. Dante continued his game while shouting over his shoulder for Trish to join him.

"No, thank you Dante. I fear I wish to rest," she declined.

Continuing his target practice, Dante informed her, "Sugar, you better rest up good 'cause once we get home, I plan on having a whole different kind of fun with you. For awhile. Make that a LONG while."

Trish couldn't quite control the faint color blooming along the creamy skin covering her high cheekbones over Dante's blatant pass, or the flames flickering in her hands. While she was pleased Dante wanted to be her so badly, she wouldn't tolerate being treated as a cheap tart. Dante, even drunk, always treated her with respect. (And, heightening her mortification, to act toward her like this in front of Nero and Vergil was...)

Before Trish could teach Dante basic manners with a blistering ball of fire, the men leaped to her defense. Nero bared his teeth and shot another round at Dante while Vergil rebuked sternly, "Dante, if you speak in such a way to Trish again, you will TASTE Yamato's steel."

"What? What'd I do?" Dante paused, then looked back at Trish. He stopped in his tracks and apologized, chagrined, "I'm sorry honey. I guess I got carried away."

Trish MIGHT have forgiven him, all things considering, but then Dante winked, "I know. How 'bout if I get YOU carried away? Come on, babe, let's go for a ride." Narrowing her exotic eyes dangerously, Trish hissed. Ready to let him feel the full brunt of her anger, Vergil calmly held out an open palm.

"Trish, if you would be so kind?" he asked meaningfully.

Trish kept her expression serene as her eyes danced. "Why, not at all Vergil," she said politely as she handed Luce to him.

Nero was thrilled when Vergil shot, and killed, the demon Dante'd been aiming for while shaving a piece of hair hanging over Dante's ear at the same time, demonstrating he could, in fact, take Dante down if he chose. Dante hadn't been able to move fast enough to avoid getting his hair trimmed.

Ears ringing, Dante clapped a hand over the ragged hair Vergil had cut with a bullet. "You jerk! I thought you said you didn't want to join in. Whadda think you're doing? AND ya stole my demon. Stingy tightwad."

Vergil silkily replied, "I merely wished to see if my marksmanship is still proficient."

Dante scowled, "Yeah? If that's the case, that was a cheap shot if you ask me."

Vergil ignored him as he continued, "And did you not say if I chose to participate, you would engage Yamato?"

Growling, Dante threatened, "No. I said I'd stick it where the sun don't shine, so come on. Let's rock." Trish and Nero felt the heightened interest and greedy anticipation of the Demon World at Dante's challenge.

As the demons moved in for a better look, Vergil responded, "If you wish. Let Rebellion and Yamato greet each other properly." As Dante swiped Rebellion from his back and came toward Vergil with it held to his side, Vergil unsheathed Yamato. Alarmed, Nero turned to Trish for help.

"Ya gotta stop em. Please Trish. I just want outta here and to go home," he pleaded urgently seeing a prolonged, bloody "practice" session coming up with all of the frills and chills. He didn't think the demons would hold off once Vergil and Dante got down to business either. It wasn't that Nero felt like he couldn't handle them, he'd simply had enough for one day. Trish agreed. She too had had a long, wearing day and wished to go home as well.

Gracefully stepping between them, Trish drew herself up in her most haughty manner and commanded, "Dante, I insist you stop this immediately. If you wish to engage Vergil, then you will do so on your own time, not mine. At this time, I wish to leave and return to my rightful place." Coming to an abrupt halt, Dante heard (and felt) her and became aware of the danger surrounding them. Cursing himself, he'd forgotten where they were and why he was here.

Nonchalantly securing his sword, he said, "If that's what you want - fine by me. Prissy pants is the one who started it." Glaring at Vergil, Dante snarled, "You heard what Trish said. I can't go against her so you better watch your back once we get outta here. Got it?"

Vergil coolly sheathed his sword with a curt nod, "Yes. As should you. I feel no need to provide further entertainment for the Demon World. We shall meet on our own terms in a place of our choosing. Do you not agree Dante?" Dante read Vergil easily and felt dumbass stupid.

Whereas before he'd riding high, he now needed to try to think straight and sober up. Yeah, a celebration may be in order, but not here. Vergil and Trish'd reminded him of what was what. He'd come close, too close, to losing everything that mattered and he needed to get Trish out, back where she belonged, which was safe with him. Also, Nero was barely hanging in there. Thank God he had Vergil watching his back, (and everyone else's). He couldn't afford to get sloppy - and that's where he'd been heading.

Standing down, Dante responded, "Yeah, I agree. Let's get out of Dodge City. Whadda say we clean house like in the old days when Mom and Dad would bring us in for some hands on training?"

A faint smile ghosted over Vergil as he replied, "I believe that is precisely what we should do."

Hearing them, Nero yelped, aghast, "Ya mean your PARENTS took you guys down here when you were just little kids for TRAINING?"

As Vergil glided to Dante's side, Dante shrugged, "How else were we supposed to get the inside scoop on how to kill demons and what they, and their world, was like? We couldn't learn what we needed to know on books and dummy targets alone, could we?" Dumbfounded, Nero was stuck speechless as he stayed close to Trish and followed Vergil and Dante - wiping out anything in their path.

While Trish sedately sauntered beside him (and blasted any demon nearby) Nero wasn't so out of it he couldn't get over how well Vergil and Dante worked together. The demons never stood a chance as the brothers swept through them without breaking their stride. Working in concert, they seemed to know exactly what move one was about to make before he made it. Nero had to admire their tactics, especially when one would draw out the filthy slime around them while the other ambushed them.

Too worn to the bone to care, Nero was thankful he needed little effort in wasting the small amount of demons converging on him and Trish from behind since Trish was at full throttle and the demons were mainly focused on Dante and Vergil. Man, these demons were imbecilic to the max, but Nero figured that was one trait he could definitely appreciate.

- - -

After what seemed like an eternity to Nero, they finally spilled through the door into the blessed sunlight. Nero could've kissed the ground. Instead, when he saw Lady with her sunglasses tucked in her jacket, leaning casually against her bike with her arms and ankles crossed, he stumbled over to her and impulsively threw his arms around her. Startled, Lady straightened and softened when she felt moisture on her neck.

Stroking Nero's hair and rubbing his back, she soothed him, "It's all right now Nero. You're safe and back where you belong. It may take awhile, but you'll be OK. Keep telling yourself to remember it's all in the past and try to think of it as a learning experience. That's all. Don't let the nasty stuff get inside you because that's garbage. Throw it away - as much as you can." He nodded without looking up or releasing her.

Nero tried to take Lady's advice, but images of every clone of Lady he'd blown away kept flashing through his mind.

When Lady thought she heard Nero mumble something about being sorry he'd had to do that, she got the idea and told him, "Listen Nero, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did the right thing and don't you forget it. You hold on to that - tight. Because that's the truth. Remember what I said? Everything down there is the lie. I'm positive whatever you went through, you stayed true and in the right."

Taking comfort in Lady's arms and assurances, Nero gave her a gentle squeeze after he was under control and able to let go without disgracing himself.

Keeping his back to everyone but Lady as he swiped his face clean, he told her in a fairly normal tone, "Thanks Lady. Sorry I lost it there. And I want to tell you, you saved my life with the advice you gave me. If I hadn't listened to you, I'd be dead or a babbling wreck - not that I don't feel that far off from being there."

He was heartened when she laughed and said, "You're welcome. And don't feel bad. We ALL feel that way once and awhile. It isn't called Demon World for nothing."

"Yeah. That's for sure. And I want you to know Vergil saved me too. He also gave me a firm talking to about listening to you and remembering what you told me." Looking over Nero's shoulder, Lady raised a slim brow at Vergil with a slight nod of thanks for his support. Vergil returned the nod with a complimentary one of his own.

Returning her attention to Nero, Lady informed him with a smile, "If I was you I'd take off - fast. Kyrie's waiting for you and I'm pretty sure I heard her saying something about making all your favorites to eat. I also saw a bag from a fancy lingerie shop along with candles and scrumpish bath stuff." Lady was almost blinded by Nero's beaming response.

Taking her hands, he kissed her on the cheek, "You're the greatest Lady! I owe ya. OK? I mean it."

Lady waved, "Think nothing of it. Piece of cake. I'll call if I need you, but don't worry about it. Go home and get the TLC waiting for you. That's what all you need to do today." Nero wholehearted agreed and after swiftly giving everyone a fond farewell, he didn't waste any time heading for home and Kyrie.

While the adults exchanged amused glances over Nero's enthusiastic, speedy departure, Dante eyed Trish. He figured Nero had the right idea and all kinds of ways to give, and get, TLC came to mind. Now that they were free and clear, Dante felt he could give in to the high urging him into celebrating mode. Might as well enjoy the rush while he had it 'cause it wasn't gonna last forever and he thought he'd better seize the chance to fly as long as he could.

Feeling this, Trish warily eyed him back. Oh dear. Visions of Dante causing mayhem arose along with the specter of Dante driving his bike, wrecking havoc on pedestrians and other drivers. Maybe they should walk? The exercise and time it took to get home may give him a chance to sober up.

Reading Trish's mind, Dante laughed suggestively, "Nope. You're not gonna get away with that. We'll ride together. Take the front or back. Either way works for me," while bombarding her system with his own enthusiastic anticipation of getting his hands (and everything else) on her. Trish prayed to high heaven she wasn't blushing as her stomach jumped, nerve endings sizzled and her body came alive. Relieved, she saw Lady's confusion, but she also saw Vergil suppressing a grin.

Of course Vergil would pick up Dante's signals. Resigned, Trish pragmatically decided she deserved some TLC and fun too, and Vergil was a grown man who knew the score. Being a gentleman, she knew he'd respect their privacy. Thank the Lord, Dante'd had the wit to tone down his comments. Now Trish was looking forward to getting home and wished Dante would get a move on. Sending her a private, rakish, lusty grin, Dante indicated he was ready and willing but had to take care of a few things first.

He approached Lady. Before she evade him, Dante swept her into a full length hug. "Lady, I'm sorry I had to be harsh. I didn't mean anything I said. I just didn't want you hurt. You probably hate me, but it was the only thing I could think of with everything that was going on. So, if ya wanna take a shot at me, go ahead. I won't duck. I promise," Dante told her as he released her latent energy he'd absorbed from her clones into her.

Feeling a tingling warmth revitalizing her, Lady was stunned immobile. She'd been waiting and ready to deliver a scathing wake up call to Dante but she realized she wasn't in the mood - even if she was still a little hurt and angry.

"What... What did you just do?" was the first thing Lady asked Dante.

"Oh. That. I just gave you back the energy the underworld had stolen from you. It didn't hurt, did it? I've never given any back to a full human before. It should feel good," Dante asked with concern.

Further winding down under his worry, she said, "Nah, it did feel good. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I guess I should thank you, but to tell you the truth, I'm still kinda mad. How stupid do you think I am? And you were stupid, not to mention, unnecessarily cruel." While Dante nearly shuffled his feet like a kid being sternly scolded, Vergil and Trish covered their grins.

"I know it. So, you wanna take shot or not? I deserve it," he said, stepping far enough away to give Lady a clear view while bracing himself for the blow. In a smooth move, she pulled a gun and shot - clipping the hair over the other ear to match the ragged edges Vergil had given him on the other side.

Dante shouted, "Hey! What's with you two? I swear you're both scarier than hell. A hit, and going out for the count, I can handle, but this is too much. Why'd ya have to get me all worked up, expecting one thing, and then throw me a curve ball? You wanna give me heart failure?"

Lady snickered evilly, "Damn right I'm scary and you better remember that the next time you want to mess with my head. Got it?"

"I got it," Dante grumbled. Then he thought of something he thought Lady might enjoy and get her to forgive him.

"Hey Lady," he remarked as he draped an arm across her shoulders and turned her toward the corner of the building holding the major support beam, "Do ya think ya'd mind using Kalina Anne to condemn this building back to Hell? I know how much you hate missing out of the action. And, as a bonus, you'd get to get the last word in with those demons."

Dante lined her up while pointing to exact spot he wanted her to demolish. Lady was game. With relish, she propped Kalina Anne on her shoulder, took aim and blew the building onto itself, collapsing the entire structure.

Waving away the settling dust, Dante surveyed the heap of rumble, commenting, "That outta do it." Then he grab her in another hug, saying, "Lady, I... I want to thank you. Though you weren't there, I knew you were taking care of the others because you wanted to. I can't tell ya what that meant to me. Even after the vicious things I said to you, you still came through for me."

When Lady heard Dante choking up, and the vulnerably in his voice, she looked at Vergil and Trish, perplexed by Dante's uncharacteristically open display of emotion. Trish made a circle around the side of her head to let Lady know Dante was looped. Lady mouthed an "Oh."

Hugging him back, she said, "You're welcome Dante. Don't worry. We're friends, and friends help each other even if they get mad at each other now and then. OK? And I know you weren't yourself and were crazy with fear over Trish, so I understand." Dante released her with a beaming smile (Lady couldn't help smiling back - he looked like a kid who'd been given his favorite candy bar).

"You ARE the greatest, Lady. We gotta go now, but we'll see you soon?" he asked.

Grinning, she nodded, "You bet."

- - -

After Trish took control and herded Dante toward home, Vergil and Lady were left alone.

Breaking the awkward silence, Lady observed, "Dante sure does get affectionate when he's high."

Vergil wryly replied, "You can say that again."

Lady laughed, "You're not telling me YOU got a hug too?" When Vergil grimaced slightly and nodded, Lady laughed harder. At the sound of Lady's laughter, the young Lady within Vergil stirred and came awake. Unconsciously, he placed his hand near his heart where she lay.

Vergil knew he had to give her to Lady, but to his embarrassed discernment, he discovered he wanted to keep her within him. She felt soothing, warm and loving with a spark of feisty humor. Also, Vergil wasn't quite sure how to approach Lady in such a way as to not give offense in order to return this essential part of her. He wanted to return all of Lady's energy to her, as Dante had, but they didn't have the same closeness.

Startled, he felt the younger Lady chastising him for hesitating. She wanted to stay with him also, but needed to be whole. She didn't understand what the problem was. Weren't they going to be together either way? Vergil couldn't believe how strong, or aware, this energy was and he didn't think he could explain. How could he? How could she, or it, hear him? He'd never heard such a thing was even possible.

Lady didn't miss Vergil puzzled discomfort and asked what was wrong. Tentatively, Vergil explained the basics (he didn't go into the emotional parts). Then, because he couldn't help himself, secretly hoping she'd say no, he asked Lady if she wanted this part returned to her. Shocked, Lady carefully thought over Vergil's revelations about coming upon, and destroying, the re-enactment of that part of their past.

Astounded and as upset as Vergil had been when he'd uncovered it, she was grateful (and maliciously happy) Vergil had effectively put an end to THAT drama.

Lady thanked him, "I'm glad you did what you did Vergil. I don't think either of us want others seeing into that part of our lives, am I right?"

"Yes. You are quite correct. It was... disturbing and, as you can imagine, unexpected. I must admit I took great satisfaction in taking care of the devil director, but as for the players.... Let us simply say, they were difficult to end. I found myself reluctant to do what I had to do. They had not agreed to perform as us but had been forced to without their knowledge. It was... unfair."

Listening to Vergil, Lady could see his compassion toward the young demons and she was moved and sorry he'd had to, as he said, put an end to them. It must've been awful for him.

When he absently kept rubbing the middle of his chest, she asked him, "Are you alright Vergil? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I am fine. Truly. It is only the youthful, ah, Lady, I suppose you could say, is active and anxious to go to you. I do not know how to explain the situation to her, or it, or rather, this energy," Vergil explained, off balance.

Hiding a smile at his predicament, Lady remarked, "Active, huh? That's one way of saying it. If there one I can say, I've certainly been called 'active' if not downright aggressive." Then she laughed, "I feel like saying I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, but that seems strange. You know what I mean?" Lady's comment sounded so much like the last words her younger self had spoken to him, Vergil knew he needed to find some way to bring together.

He said as impassively as he could, "Would you permit me to return this portion, and all the other pieces of energy, I acquired of yours, to you? If you are uncomfortable with an embrace, I can transfer them to you in another, slower, way. I can promise not to hurt you."

Keeping this part of her past, and the toll it took on her, deeply private, buried and hidden, Lady balked. Did she want that part back? She'd reconciled her past to the extent where it no longer haunted her dreams, (or rather, nightmares) but it still remained an open wound. But Vergil and Dante carried it as well and they were whole. Could this missing part actually relieve the pain? Maybe. If she was whole, then, perhaps she would become strong enough to face the past without constantly flinching.

Before she decided, Lady had to ask, "Vergil, what is she like?"

Vergil's enthralling blue eyes deepened as he said, "Though she is ashamed by what she had to become in order to right a grievous wrong, she is to be admired for having the fortitude, most lack, to do so. She took this onerous duty upon herself - showing great courage. And while she had to harden herself to perform a deed that caused her anguish, she did not become harsh. This, in itself, to me, is a tremendous feat, for it is difficult to face such evil without becoming tainted by it. Only the strongest of hearts and mind are able to withstand surrendering to the evil around them, and their own power, to remain true to themselves and sense of right and wrong."

Lady's eyes grew luminous as she had a feeling Vergil wasn't speaking of her younger self but directly to her.

"Along with a keen wit and intelligence, she also possesses a fiery spirit which burns with loyalty, devotion and a spirit of playfulness. She should not feel ashamed for forging herself into the person she became because it shows how remarkable she truly is. But, by feeling this way, she demonstrates her refusal to give up her standards under the pressure of the vast majority's lesser, easier to follow, opinions, beliefs and actions."

The heart Vergil described clenched and Lady's throat closed over a rising, powerful feeling. Mute, she opened her arms to Vergil. He didn't hesitate and strode to her where he pressed her close against him. Lady's eyes widened as she felt the warm energy flowing into her. With Dante, it'd been a tingling sensation, but with Vergil the tingling came a flood.

As the large part of herself flowed into her, Lady experienced, as if she'd been there, everything Vergil had. She thought his description of her almost matched his as she witnessed the onerous "duties" he'd taken on.

Breathless, Lady lifted herself to fit into him, and captured his mouth with her own. Vergil may not have been expecting her passionate kiss, but he was quick to respond. Luxuriating in her tangy scent and taste, he savored her soft curves molded to him. Lady's body went into meltdown and she didn't want to stop, but when her desire grew, and her hormones shouted for more, she drew slowly away with her lashes fluttering in a daze.

Inflamed, Vergil fiercely wanted to pull her back, but gave in. Being this close to her, he could sense Lady's feeling of being overwhelmed and baffled by her intense response to him.

Striving to calm her pounding blood and fluttering belly, Lady charmed Vergil with a shy smile as she said, "You know what I think Vergil? I think you deserve a reward. Would you like to get ice-cream with me? My treat."

"Ice-cream?" Vergil asked wondering whether Lady would ever cease to confound him.

Linking her arm through his, she began to lead him away as she explained, "Yeah. Ice-cream. Like in a large, loaded bowl of it. I know a terrific place that serves the best ice-cream you've ever tasted. I'll tell you what. You can even go for a double-decker sundae if you want." A slow, broad smile spread across Vergil.

With a glint of humor in his eyes, he told her, "You know what Lady? I think that sounds like a terrific idea." Lady laughed as she lengthened her strides - taking Vergil with her.


End file.
